Karmic Debt
by Sora Drebin
Summary: Can a person's Debt be used to help the world? Lets find out! HHr ( Lunar Harmony?), Time Travel, AU, *x Char OoC, may lead to the greater world/universe. current working on chapter 9, with writers block...will post prior chapters after tweaking/proof-reading them. Chapter 7 is up, is another short one, sorry. I've changed the Emrys prefects in Ch 6 "M" rate to be safe
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

In a dark clearing, in a forest set alongside an ancient and run down castle, an old-looking man stands and gazes around, though he doesn't see the trees or anything around the clearing. The man remembers what happened in this specific area many many years ago. Walking around he came upon a tiny piece of a shiny material, shaped like that of 2 pyramids, one inverted beneath the other.

This man bent and retrieved this 'stone', inspecting it, he then turned the stone over, not once, not twice, but three times, and then softly mumbled what sounds like "money danger". For a few seconds the forest surrounding him, turned deathly silent, and then a silver light enveloped the clearing, and a ghostly figure took form in front of the man.

The apparition turned toward him, and its face softened from confusion to empathy tinged with sorrow. The man looked about to speak, but the spirit beat him to it.

"Hello my love, I guess you finally found the last one, now you have possession of all three I see. What will you do now?"

"Ha-ha, you always were too smart for me to fool. Even with having so many years passed, you still know me on site, don't you, 'Mione."

"I'll have you know; Harold James Potter; and yes, I finally learned your actual name; took hexing both your father and godfather to keep them quite, till Lilly could actually tell me. Still, to me you'll always be 'My Harry'; and I'll have you know that I don't like that name."

"Then why did you allow me to call you by it, every day, for the majority of your life. Hmmm" he said raising an eyebrow.

"You were the only who gave me a nickname without any spite or malice behind it, no thanks to Ron. You know he won't shut up about his death. I mean really, the first 75 years of my passage, were fun, I got to spend time with my parents, your parents, Remus, Nymphadora, Minerva,…Dumbledore pretty much keeps to himself, 'course it doesn't help that the only ones who will talk to him are his family and Molly. She won't even talk to me. Oh! By-the-way, Rose misses her father; also she's mad at him; for not telling her the whole story." The apparition smirked at the last part.

"I'm a little surprised he was even allowed up there. After all the shite he put the world through…the bastard. And we agreed; you were supposed to tell her before I ever started acting other than an uncle."

"Language Harry; I really wish you would let that go, it was along time ago…, she sighed, "I know why you did this….Teddy had just arrived a little bit ago…No parent, no matter what kind, should have to bury their child, especially when that child dies of old age, even by wizard standards. What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know 'Mione, I just don't know, you know what happened, we weren't prepared when we fought him, I knew when "IT" happened that there was no other path for me but to stay here and after Minerva passed, I knew it was time to take over. You are looking at the longest sitting Headmaster of Hogwarts, not that it matters, even if I wasn't I couldn't have left here. I love her dearly, but 'She' should not have done that, no Human, magical or mundane…. no being should have the power of the second most powerful Nexus in Britain coursing through their body. No one, you or I, not even the professionals in the pertinent fields have any clue as to how I'm still alive. The only reason I'm not locked up is because 'She' would die if I was." Harry sinks to his knees and breaks down crying. "'Mione, I'm tired, I now know how Albus felt, near the end, I feel worn down, like a sea cliff that was once strong and sturdy, but time and the environs have eroded and weakened it, and its doing all it can to hang on. But even with all that, I feel physically fine. Much like I did that day.

No one has been able to figure this out; your equations were the closest, though Rose, only she had any kind of clue as to where you were going, and despite being your daughter, she couldn't take your work any farther. I'm tired Hermione, I'm tired and I want it to end, but I had to see you once more, one last time… once I leave here, I'm going to ask Her to release me, and if she wont, then I only have one path to take. I don't know what will happen afterwards, but my life ends today, I can bet that my parents and family up there are watching us right now; even so; if I don't make it there, tell them that I love and miss them, tell my parents 'I'm sorry I couldn't be at peace with them', I have a feeling they were looking forward to me being there with them…and tell Teddy, 'I guess I was right, who knew that fate and death could be really cold bitches.'

It's time to go now, Hermione. I just wish I could give you a kiss one last time, before I head to end this journey, and start the next one, whether it's with everyone or alone. But know this 'Mione… no matter what happens; I always have and always will love you. My Love, My Heart, My Soul was always; yours and yours alone. Goodbye…'Mione"

With the last word, he let go and Hermione's spirit faded back into where it came from.

Somewhere in the all of existence, a once mortal witch fell down; her love's heart would always be hers, even though there was a chance that she would never see him again. So she did the only she could do… She cried, both in happiness and sorrow. Her family surrounding her, some doing the exact same thing, others holding onto their husbands or wives, grieving the possible loss of a love so pure it had transcended even death. They knew that it was her love for him, acting as a conduit that allowed Hogwarts herself, to perform a rite, both ancient and new, newly made and long forgotten, to bring Harold James Potter back from death, by using the power of the Nexus, which Hogwarts was placed upon. What no one realized; at the time was, that 'She' had used a part of herself, binding him to the Nexus. As long as there was life on the planet, even if he was the only human, and all that was left were plants and non-intelligent animals, he could not die. But because 'She' preformed; what most would consider; such a rash thing, she also bound herself to him as well. If he left for long extended periods of time, Hogwarts would then start to lose its magic and in the end…die.

Back in the forest, Harry placed the stone into a pocket on his robes, and disappeared without a sound. He appeared seconds later in the castle nearby, and spoke only one word…. "Manifest"

A tall woman appeared in front of him, she looked similar to his late wife; she spoke "Headmaster, it has been a while. What is in need of my direct attention?" Her face awash with sorrow and pain, for she already knew his demand.

"Hogwarts, I ask that you release me immediately, you know what I want, and you are the only thing keeping me here, probably even alive…my time to leave has long since past, but your decision to act, however noble or in good spirit has super-ceded my time here." Softening his tone, "Calli, you know my mind, I wish to end. The human mind was never designed to last for well almost 400 years; you know this… it is only by the magic that binds us, that I am not an incoherent, decrepit, old man. I have loved you ever since I walked off the train that first brought me here all those years ago. It is the same as the love I have for my wife, but now it is time for me to go, please tell me what I must do to end our bond so you may live on as you had before all of this, the world still needs you to be here and teach the future of our world, but it no longer needs me. I've seen the rise and been the cause of the fall of one true 'Dark Lord', and have witnessed the attempt and failure of many 'would-be Dark Lords and Ladies'. I've just lain to rest my last son. Except for you; I have no more close-family here. It is time for me to go. I do not want you to die, but I can no longer live. What say you….?"

"Headmaster…..Harry, for the last 100 years you have asked and each time, I have said the same thing, I know of no way to end our bond, I am sorry, my darling son. I do wish there was something I could do, I do not like holding you here, since I first became sentient; you were the first wizard to hold the values of all of my creators, courage, intelligence, loyalty, cunning, and humility. You've noticed the center of my crest is has only an 'H'?"

Harry looked confused and could only nod his head.

"That original part of the crest disappeared after the first graduation of witches and wizards, please summon the Sorting Hat, and place Richard upon my head."

Now Harry was certainly confused but did as he was asked, seconds later the Sorting Hat appeared in his hand. It turned in his hand, and spoke "Ah. Headmaster, since you are adamant about leaving. And 'She' had you call me here, let me show you what house I 'should' have placed you all those years ago…place me upon her head."

After doing so, both Hogwarts and the Sorting Hat let out audible sighs; only having been Headmaster for so long, gave him insight to the fact that they were having a conversation, and what seemed to be a long one.

After a few minutes, Hogwarts spoke again; the hat had a sorrowful look to it. "Headmaster, Richard spoke true when he told you that you would become great in any of the four houses, and he was indeed correct, as you stand here today. It was only for the machinations of that foolish man that you were placed in Gryffindor, without that interference…, gaze upon my crest, and what was to be the house in which you were to be placed."

The Hall shook with power, as her voice and words reverberated throughout the entire castle. As he looked upon the Hogwarts crest he had placed behind the Staff Table, he noticed that it was glowing with many different colors of light; each house symbol glowed with the colors of its house, but the center, only glowed with one color…gold. When the intensity of the light became too much, even for his heavily enchanted eye-wear, he had no choice but to turn his head. All the while the entire hall shook with power, only felt once before; the night he was bonded and brought back.

When the light suddenly vanished, harry and to blink a few times before he could see again. Softly 'She' spoke, "Headma… my dear Harry. Look, and see what was to have been your future, see what would have led you to a happier fate."

Harry, unable to keep his head from turning, looked up to the crest and directly in the middle was a new house crest. Embossed in gold, was a phoenix sitting atop a down-turned sword with its wings stretched out and a wand held within its claws.

"That, Harry…" the Hat's deep voice echoed Hogwarts soft and light one; "That was to be your home; our consciousness was sentient long before the physicality of Hogwarts ever came to be. Merlin, himself designed the buildings of this castle, and he taught the first seven years here. In that Era, only one group of students were taught at any time and the students were not just from Britannia, they were the mage kings and queens, the chancellors, and the magical advisers to almost all the nations of the world, and all had one trait in common, they all had Humility. You…would have been the first to be sorted into this house since those first Alumni left.

We know that we can not stop you on your course; our only thought was that you should know this. We both were implicit in placing you where you were, for the sole reason that only a Rightful Heir could countermand an order from the Headmaster, and despite that, at the time, you were recognized as one, but not having claimed it; you did not have to authority to do so. We resign ourselves to your decision, if you die, and the bond is not broken …not only will 'We' lose the magic that makes us sentient, but the land will lose all of the Ley-Lines that make up the Nexus that made us."

Harry could only stand there quietly, taking in all of this new information. It was so overwhelming to find out about a 5th house that was hidden since just after it founding, and that he would have been the person to bring it and the whole school back to its roots, and he knew that the world finding this out back then would have shaken the entire Wizarding world.

"I am sorry, but the course is set…we all make mistakes in life; some small, some large…some life shattering. I don't know what is going to happen, maybe whatever passes for a god out there will take pity on us and intervene in some way, but I know this… I do not intend to be breathing before the sun has set. If you both do not last this day, then I am truly sorry.

Let this, my last act, be my third happiest memory, as well as last for as long as Hogwarts and the both of you survive. Richard, 'Manifest'"

Calli and Richard, both surprised at this command, as the Sorting Hat glowed white, and its form changed to that of a man.

"I have been is this position for far too long, longer than anyone should have to be… Calli, if I succeed, no matter if you both survive or not; which I pray you will; then YOU will be the Last Headmistress of Hogwarts, and you Richard will be the Last Headmaster. You said this yourself, that both of you were sentient long before the castle was made, and yet it wasn't till after, that you both became 'alive', you two have been with each other for all this time, and yet we treat you both like what most see you as, a home and a tool, if you both survive, I am leaving you both to finish my desire, to make sure that this school never fails, the founders had the right idea when they made you a part of this school, I believe that they didn't go far enough, so…..

'I Harry James Potter, Last Heir of Gryffindor and by right of blood, set upon you both this charge, to be Headmistress and Headmaster, equal parts of one whole, to teach young witches and wizards magic, but above all else, you will teach them about the balance of life, that there can be no love without hate, no joy without sorrow, no light without darkness. If the Ministry becomes corrupt again, it will no longer be able to interfere, the board of governors is now dissolved and you two will have full and total control of the school.'

I know both your minds, how could I not, after this long, for so long you both have been alive, to care, hate, and feel pain… and love. Richard; take Calli's hand, and look into each others eyes. You both love the other; you can see it in each other's eyes. As my very last act, as Headmaster and your friend, if you wish it, give the affirmative and be forever married. Though you can not conceive; there is no need. For each child to pass through these halls; are your children, just as I am and forever will be your son."

When the Manifestation of both Hogwarts and the Sorting Hat, heard Harry stop speaking, they were stunned, and looking into the others eyes, they knew he was correct, and they also hopped that this 'could' give them a chance when Harry followed through with this plan. Never had any of their children ever cared this much for them, and they each she a tear, along with a slight nod, quickly followed by a kiss. When their lips touched, a bar of light connected each being, they only deepened the kiss. A few minutes later the new now married beings, broke the kiss and thus breaking the light.

"I'm glad; this, all of this should have been done a long, long, long, time ago. Now that it has, you two will be able to manifest at will anywhere inside the grounds, and now you have full control of the wards. I hope I have done good, but it feels like the bond has strengthened. Ever since it was first formed, you two have been like parents to me, and when I think of this place and you, I will always feel like a son. But it is time for this son to leave, and start his adventure outside of these grounds; even it is to be the last one. But I have led a happy life, with ups and downs, like life should have. But now, I must go. If I fail, then I am sorry, at least you both were able to know the happiness I knew when she was alive," Harry said as he walked to the doors of the hall, he turned to the two, and asked, "Mum, can you lower the ward so I may leave?"

"Oh Harry," she said running to him; with tears running down her cheeks, "thank you, and no matter what happens, I… we… we will be proud to be considered your parents, and I think both James and Lilly would be saying the same thing. And in my opinion, if whoever IS out there lets you fail, after the life you've had to live, then I would rather die, than be in an existence where a person such as you, had to deal with so much, and yet receive so little in return."

"Yes, Harry," Richard spoke, "we have always thought of the students as our children, and yet you were the first one to want us to be happy, and you did that in spades, hearts and all the rest of the deck. I can safely say for the both of us, if we survive what will happen, you will always be our favorite son, and I don't think can change that, now go, do what you need to, go to her, we are proud of you….Son"

With a single tear sliding down his cheek, Harry encircled them both in the last hug in his life, but hopefully not theirs, when he pulled back and released them, he could see tears streaming down from their eyes, even as they were shining with pride, then he disappeared without a sound.

Seconds after he disappeared, they both could not hold it in anymore, they broke down in each other's arms, they both knew that if he failed they would not be 'Alive' much longer', and if he succeeded they would be without their favorite and greatest son, and despite being so great, he was still worthy of being sorted into the lost house, they also wondered if he was the last chance for the lost house ever being found. Still yet, they knew that his decision to place them in charge of the school would most likely forever be looked upon with scorn and disgust, by those who felt that they should be in control of what children learn. Either way, they could only weep for the world's loss.

Harry appeared in the Wizengamot chambers, and immediately left them, shocking all the ministry workers and people there for trials, and such. He walked directly to the lifts and waited till an empty one came, and his stare dared anyone to board it with him. The lift took him to the 9th level of the building, the Department of Mysteries. As he passed through the offices in the department he noticed two things; 1) there were no Unspeakables at any of the desks, and 2) regular ministry workers and civilians were now exiting the lifts, the Auror department in the lead.

As Harry reached the corridor leading to the Hall of Prophecy, he paused and thought of that fateful night, when he both lost his godfather and found the love of his future wife. And his final tear fell from his eyes.

Harry continued on, and when he reached the door to the Veil Chamber, he was shocked to see each and every Unspeakable was standing in a double line with Jean-Paul Weasley standing in the front.

"Are you here…" Harry was about to ask.

Interrupting him, causing many of the audience to gasp, audibly, Jean-Paul stated, "Just to escort you sire. As the last living Heir, we knew it could be your choice to use the veil, and after this long, with everything that has been researched about what happened; we came to the conclusion that this was your only option to pass on. The moment you entered the ministry, and after looking at the records of Hogwarts, we knew it was time. If you would sire, please allow us to escort you; if you wish the Lords to be summoned, we can wait till then…"

Harry could only smile and nod, but he told them he would be waiting in the veil room. He walked towards the door, and the Unspeakables parted as he passed by, he could see the children and grandchildren and even a few great grandchildren of his friends from school, and some from a few of his students. As he reach halfway down the lines, they turned and walked through the chamber door, escorting him to the arch, in honor of his service to the Wizarding world, and as his right as both the last Lord Heir, and not only a former Unspeakable, but a former Head of the same. The Honor and Respect given to him by his fellow wizards and witches of his old positions was like that of a tired god passing on his mantle unto his successor.

As they reached the dais, the Unspeakables encircled the platform and stood guard, awaiting the final passing of possibly the greatest wizards they would ever know, only surpassed by the four founders and Merlin himself. In their minds, today was indeed a sad day for them all.

When the House Lords and Ladies arrived to their seats, all of the other seats in the chamber were already being used and the only space left were their seats and the isle to those seats which were filled in when the last House Lord, a one Sirius Malfoy, in memory of Harry's Godfather, before he took his seat, Malfoy faced Harry and preformed an ancient Wizard's Bow_ {bringing one's wand up to ones face, similar in modern day Wizard's Duels}_

Harry visibly blinked in shock at this gesture, after Draco married and soon after divorced Astoria Greengrass, he remarried in a wizard's wedding to Ginny Weasley, he was murdered by Theodore Nott, soon after fathering two children, a boy and a girl. Despite Draco turning over a new leaf, there was no love-loss between the Potter and Malfoy family, This Sirius Malfoy, was the child of Draco's son, it always seemed weird for Harry to see a Weasley with Black hair, with streaks of silver running through it. But he also thought that maybe this child would be able to turn around both the Malfoy and now the Black families. So Harry returned the bow, and the lord and ladies sat down.

"My fellow Lords and Ladies of the Noble houses, and the multitude of the audience, I stand here today, to exercise my last will, to pass on, by use of this veil behind me, as is my right as being the last of the Heirs. Now many of you may be wondering as to who will take over my position at Hogwarts, I will tell you right now, that decision has already been taken care of, and when I pass through this veil, my Will, held by Gringotts, and thanks to laws passed long ago, with my help, it can not be sealed or suppressed in anyway. When I pass through, they have been ordered to send out a letter to every recipient stated in my will, which will be read in two days time. I can tell you this only 4 people will be receiving owls, as there only 4 recipients in my will, I ask that Remus Harold Potter appear on this chamber floor."

There was a lot of whispering and a door was heard opening, and footsteps echoing in the chamber, then soon a figure stepped out of a passage way leading into the floor area.

"As I would not see the ring of House Potter lost and said house come to an end, though he will receive a letter, I give to him now the Head of House Ring, and abdicate my house to him." Harry turned to his grandson, handing him his family ring, and spoke softly, "Remi, I know I've never been the grandfather you wanted nor needed, and for that I'm truly sorry, and despite what you may think of me, even though I wasn't there, I do love you, just as I loved your mother when she was here. I know you thought of me only as an old foggy headmaster and not as your great-grandfather, and that is my fault. Take control of Our House, and never let it come to Ruin, it is the tradition of this House to leave it better than it was when we received control of it. Only once was that tradition almost broken, but for a fluke of luck, was it saved. As I pass through, control will immediately pass to you, the letter and visit to Gringotts is just a formality…you may not have wanted this, but sadly not everyone is able to chose every path they must take…some are born great, some are made great, and some have greatness thrust upon them, but it never matters how we achieved greatness, the only thing that matters is 'what' we do with it, that determines who are 'just great', and those that are 'greatly just'. Now go, tell your wife and kids, that there ancient grandfather sends his warmest regards, and that I will miss them dearly and that I pass on there love to your mother, if I should be lucky enough to see them."

If one was to look closely enough, one may have been able to see tears gliding from the man's eyes, as he left the chamber in a hurry.

"My fellow Nobles, I stated earlier that the position in charge of Hogwarts had already been filled, I have done more than that, some of you may think I'm a nutter for what I'm about to tell you, some may want to applauded me for it, what you may think matters not, and I mean no slight with what I say, but I have fully dissolved the board of governors, I have dissolved them, and given all controlling power to two being that know exactly what is best for the school, anyone who has been under her roof under tutelage has some idea that the castle is sentient, the sorting hat is the same, while almost everyone was under the impression that besides the building and hat respectively, they had no other physical manifestation, those assumptions are completely…and utterly…wrong. They do indeed, have physical manifestations, but only one of the Heirs could call them out. Now when the Founders made the School and Hat, then had the right idea, but in my opinion they didn't go far enough… I have taken that step for them, Hogwarts, will for-nevermore be run by wizards, but by both the Castle Herself, along side the Sorting Hat, through their Physical Manifestations, which by myself; The Last Heir; passing control to them allows them to Manifest at their will. And as such they both have complete control over the wards around the school and as well as Hogsmead Valley, and trust me friends when I say this, 'THEY ARE ALIVE' and they will do everything in their power to protect the school and valley, they care not for the politic of man, but should anything bring harm to the valley, Merlin and Morgana help the transgressor."

Though the entire second part of his speech, the volume went from a loud clamor, to an almost indignant roar, most of the few blood purists left were angry that he had taken such unilateral action, cutting them from the one thing they could use to keep as much of the old ways as possible.

Harry gotten quickly tired of the inane arguments from the more berked off in the audience, took out his wand, and the volume immediately dropped from an insolent mob, back to an indignant roar, Harry had to cast the _**Sonorus**_ charm and sternly yelled, to shut the rest up.

"I did what is best for the British Wizarding community, now that is not to say that Both; Headmaster Richard And Headmistress Calli, those are the names of their Manifestations, and yes, they will both share the same post; I am sure that they will be willing to take your suggestions of what should or could be taught within her walls, but I stress that the decisions on what classes are taught will ultimately be up to them, and if you give them a solid enough reason for a specific subject, they may agree to the suggestion. Now onto the last topic before I pass on."

There was still a loud Murmur in the audience, but harry mostly ignored that and canceled the charm.

"Would Every member of the Secret Order of the Hollows, Please stand forward."

If one was watching as closely as Harry was, then that person would have seen 15 member of the audience physically stiffen and turn pale, almost at the same time.

"Now please; if I must. I will name each and every one, I have marked each one of you, and the light will be turned off, you will be placed in similar robes as the Unspeakables, except they will be unable to see who you are or you them, but I will. As well as these same Unspeakables are under my orders as should anyone even lift their wand, they will immediately fire AK's at any and all infractors, whether they be on the floor here or up in the audience. Do not test them. US's flip the lights; you have your orders."

Immediately after he finished the lights went out and a long string of pops and cracks reverberated through the Chamber. When Harry gave the command to raise the lights, there were fifteen people in Unspeakable-esc robes.

Harry Spoke again, "US's your orders stand, AK's on the start, Now Everyone should know of the child's story of The Three Brothers, by Beetle the Bard. Well I'm here to confirm that it is no legend," as he pulled out the Elder wand and Resurrection Stone, and then pulling the hood up on the invisibility cloak he always had on. Immediately he disappeared, each member of the order felt something cold pass through them and immediately after Harry reappeared behind them, "I became the Master of Death the night of the Final Battle against…and I swear if anyone flinches, I start firing;…against Tom Riddle Jr. a.k.a. Voldemort, now your entire order has just felt myself pass through each and everyone of you, and no, you will not be able to study, research or do anything with any of these three items. These items of power do not belong in the realm of man, two of these three have left a trail of murder, suicide, and death in their wake, the one that hasn't has been in my family since Ignatius Peverell received the cloak form death itself, as it was passed down from father to son, and finally to me. Now Order of Hollows, when you leave, you will go and destroy any an all research any one of you have gained on these items, as all of it will no longer have a purpose. Now go, leave the cloaks in the apparation room, you will be taken to."

And with is final speech given, he sighed as the now not so secret and useless order walked out. As Harry was about to say his final farewell, there was a soft poofing sound, almost like a lady breaking wind _(not that a lady would ever do such a thing)_. Almost immediately a clack and then a shuffle were heard coming from one of the hallways on the floor, everyone looked worried.

Harry just stared down into the darkness, waiting for the unexpected visitor when an old crone came shuffling out of the darkness, something seemed familiar about this old women, aft first he couldn't place it, while she came closer, he finally realized who this was, and immediately shouted, "STAND DOWN, IMMEDIATELY."

"Tee-Hee" the old women chuckled

Harry shook his head in mirth, and said, "And here I thought all of my old friends had already passed on, it looks like there was one left after all, I guess the end of our era is finally at an end…..isn't it, Lady Luney Lovegood?"

"I guess it shall Harry, dear, I guess it shall, and I haven't been called by Lovegood, in such a long time, though I'm quite happy to hear my old nickname. I do miss being the loony old me I once was. Just a moment… Harry, 'Mione, please come out here."

To Harry's surprise two children walked out of the darkness followed by a woman who was the spitting image of a much younger Luna Lovegood. And his eye's softened at seeing her surviving family.

"Mr. Potter, I would like you to meet my Great-Great-grandchildren, Harry and Hermione Lovegood, from my Great-Grandchild Lunari Lovegood, but we call her Luna for short. And she will; quite admirably be filling this worlds 'Loony' spot, that I am about to vacate… Now my dear Hermione, would you be so kind as to call your familiar, my friend must see this before he and I leave for the next but hopefully not the last great adventure, and please don't cry, all of you knew that this day would come, even before I did, so no tears. Ok now call Hedwig."

The little girl called for "Hedwig", and Harry couldn't help but walk over to his dear loony friend, remembering his lost but never unloved first pet/friend/Familiar, and surprisingly a few tears were left in his eyes, while he kept saying "Thank You" into Luna's ear.

"I've told all my descendents you and our story, and little Hermione here, was the first to feel that your familiar should be remembered, little Harry here, found a full Kneezle the spitting image of Her mischievous one, and came to the same decision. Ah here he comes." A Small pop and a tiny mewl sounded out from underneath Little Hermione's dress; when she reached underneath it, she pulled something out that made Harry gasp is surprise, which almost never happened anymore. He let out a tiny but audible chuckle that was soon joined but his lunar friend. "So you finally found one; and most everyone including my 'Mione thought you really were loony for a while, and yet here is proof you never were, well I guess you can now tell her off. Ha-ha." His face becoming serious in an instant and Luna looked him dead in the eyes, hers matching his. "You know what I'm about to do don't you, that's why you came. Let's me guess you couldn't live with it being gone, so you came to go with me, Right?"

"Right on the head, Harry; that place was as much my home as it was for you. I don't know if I 'could' live without it being there, but I do know that I don't want to if it isn't. So yes, we go together, just like that fateful night we came here. Just let me say my final good byes and we'll go."

As Luna said goodbye to her present family members, Harry decided he needed to tell someone, and thought telling his and his 'Miones little selves, would be his last prank as the last marauder.

When Luna, was done and after Harry helped his old friend up onto the dais, Harry said, "One second, my dear Luna." With a smirk on his face, He heard her breath "Oh Harry, always the marauder, aren't you."

"Hermione, Harry, come here please, I'm going to let you in on a little secret, it may be a little sad… you two are going to go to Hogwarts this term right?" when they nodded in the affirmative, he continued, "Well, your Gran told you about what happened to me that night, and how I had to stay at the school, well, I've done something that will hopefully allow me to pass on, cause like your Gran, I've been around for a long time, and I'm starting to feel tired… well here's the sad part, if what I did doesn't work; there won't be a Hogwarts anymore, but hopefully I've done well enough so that doesn't happen, ok. Now if we go away and Hogwarts does to, then I would like you two to come back here and tell most of these people here, the really important ones that I'm sorry I failed them, but if what I did works, then take this, don't lose it, and when you get to the doors of Hogwarts, smear this onto it, and say very clearly 'Manifest'; when a man and/or a woman named Richard and Calli shows up, tell them who you are and what I'm telling you, they should help you out as much as they can, ok. Can you guys do that for me?"

Both of the children looked like they were about ready to break down in tears, but they struggled through and nodded with a tiny "yes" to further validate his request. Harry then kissed both kids on the top of the head, and told them "if you two weren't brother and sister, you would both be like my late wife and me." With a smile and a tear, he stood up, that was when little Hermione, squeaked, "But we're not brother and sister, not by blood anyway, mummy couldn't have kids, she still wont tell us why, but she adopted us, and if we become anything like our namesakes, or even like our Gran over there, then I think you can leave everything to us, cause both of us have large shoes to stand next to, but Gran says we're just like our namesakes so it should be ok. And Sir Harry, I know we just met you, but I think we're both going to miss you at school, if its still there when we go."

"I hope it will be 'Mione, I really hope it will be. Ok now, get back to your mommy. And Lunari, it was great to meet you, and keep those two happy and… well, any daughter of Luna's… well I doubt you'll have any problems. And kids remember everything I told you ok. Bye for now, maybe we'll see each other in 130 years."

His conversation done, he went back to the dais and then steps up next to Luna, "Ladies first, don't need your heart failing from the shock that may happen, just keep a hold of my hand and don't let go."

"Yes that would not be good for the grandkids. Harry I don't know what's going to happen, but I know you're doing to right thing, no one should have to live out age, you had the Nexus and I had my Fey heritage to keep our minds sharp, without those, we'd be a pair simpering bags of goo, just waiting to pass on, but still I'm glad we can go together."

"Me too Luney, me too. Now go through, and hold on…

Jean-Paul, being the last of the old regiment, these are my final orders, don't let your work take over your whole life... and this goes for everyone here… Life is not about how many breaths you take, but how many moments that take your breath away. Sadly the later moments in my life were just that, unfulfilled moments, just taking each breath as they came, don't allow this to happen to you. _As __Caesar__ once said "Carpie Deim" "Seize the Day", live each day like it's your last, because it may very well be just that_

And Jean, those that receive the letters, make sure they make it to Gringots. And I now take my leave and leave the world in the hands of you and the next generation, don't fuck it up," looking up into the crowd, then cast a silent and wandless field of silence around the two kids, and spoke with a swords edge, "And if you allow another dark lord like Voldemort, I will personally find a way back and kick his ass, and then the ass of each and everyone of you who can't learn from past mistake's, and that's only after you have to deal with what those two kids will give you, Be…good"

Harry turned and with all three hallows in his possession, walked through the veil, passing on to the next great adventure.

At Hogwarts both Calli and Richard felt their bond with Harry harden and then shatter. And with the bond went their connection to the nexus. But just as their manifestations were about to fail, and the magic of the school die, something happened. A pulse of non-light exploded and settled upon the two, and the manifestations snapped back into full physical form. Calli looked around and wept, in happiness for their 'Son' succeeding where all others person failed, only one other was the closest to an answer. 'She' wept in sorrow, for she would never see her 'Son' ever again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As Harry finished walking past the veil, a pulse of non-light exploded from him. To say that both Harry and Luna were shocked would be an understatement. Harry looked around and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. All he saw was a landscape devoid of tall structures, pretty much almost lacking in any kind of vegetation, from far away the ground looked to be covered in a thick layer of ash, but when he looked down at their feet, it was just grey colored grass.

As his eyes passed over Luna, her body had become younger; she was longer hunched over like an old crone, as she was just moments before. Luna saw him staring, and asked, "Is the change something dramatic, I've known the when you pass on, the spirit changes back to a time when you were most comfortable. And yes Harry, your body has changed as well; I'd say you're about mid 20's, I think."

Out of nowhere they heard, "So; my Sisters and I are cold-hearted bitches, are we?"

With the skills of a Seeker, layered upon by the skills he gained as an Auror and Unspeakable, it took only the snap of a second to ready his wand and face the direction the voice sounded from. As he was brought his wand up level with the ground, his grip weakened instantly and the wand fell from his hand.

Harry was dumbfounded as the wand only fell a few inches from his hand and then floated up till it was in front of his nose, "You know; it's not very nice to point a lady's weapon at them."

Before Harry could do or say anything, a voice spoke up, "Well, Dea could you really blame him, we did sneak up on him, so to speak."

"Yes," Luna spoke, "I was just about to say that. Well, I guess it's time for 'proper greetings', as you know I'm Luna Lovegood, and this is..."

"Yes we know...Harry 'I like to make Supernatural Entities work harder' Potter."

"Very humorous… Harry, I present to you Death Specter, Destiny, and Fate." As Luna said their names, three petite females appeared in front of them.

'Well, Fay, Dea, I guess our 'supernatural skit' is a bust," said a Red-haired blue eyed young woman.

"It would seem so, Des," a short Goth-looking woman with dark hair and lips said. She then turned to him and demanded, "and it looks like he's just created more problems in your work Fay, as well as making my job a bit busier… I told you it was a bad idea to make those deals, but NO; common sense was overridden by what should happen, whether or not if it was good for the world. Do you know how bad it would have been if someone evil had gotten all of them under their control…oh wait, of course you did. And yet you still made me do it; The Hollows…such a stupid idea. "

"On that note…" turning to Harry, "I want my property back; the cloak you can keep, I have others, but that Wand and Stone, return them NOW!"

"If you hadn't shown up, I would have just dropped and left them here. And after the life I've had; how could you not expect me to jump straight into a combat position when I hear an angry voice directed at me, but the owner of said voice is nowhere in site."

"Now Dea, you knew why it 'had' to happen, the pattern demanded it, not to mention HE said nothing 'too' damaging would happen, and now that they are here, his words are made true. Now let's greet our guests," said the red-haired green-grey eyed girl, who Harry assumed was named 'Des'.

"Excuse me, but I've had the wait for a very long time, and I would prefer to see my family," Harry stated; almost demanded.

"Now Harry, I believe they have things that they need to talk to us about, otherwise they would have stayed invisible and silent, waiting for us to pass; but they didn't so there must be a reason," Luna interjected.

"Very astute, Ms. Lovegood; if we could all sit please, let's start." Fay said, as she motioned to a table and set of chairs that just appeared.

"Very well, but I wouldn't let go of her hand, person-who's-name-must-be-hyphenated, unless you want to see you friends rapidly age."

"Then I guess I can't give you your property back, since I'm guessing that the Hollows are what is keeping us from aging," Harry stated.

"Ha, Des, I told you, he would have done so much better in that lost house, but no; we couldn't interfere. Hell he would have done better in Ravenclaw if nothing else," Fay whooped in triumph.

"Harry," Fate started, "Tell us what you know of the night your parents were murdered."

Harry, with a bit of prodding from Luna, told them the tale of the night he lost his parents. After he finished his tale he asked, "Shouldn't you already know this, I mean they have been dead for hundreds of years and I have a feeling that you were even watching the cottage we were staying at."

"Very insightful, Mr. Potter; Yes we were indeed watching, but 'His' rules wouldn't allow us to interfere. But that isn't why we wanted you to tell us what you knew.

I can hazard a guess that you know a bit of how much you were manipulated, duped, coerced, and outright lied to, by many that you had called friends or family; most specifically by your former headmaster."

"And I heard what you said about him, when 'she' told you that he was up there," Dea interrupted, "throughout his life, he had done much to earn his place in; what most mortals would call 'Hell', and in a way he is there. From the moment after he usurped the place of the person to talk to you when Riddle killed you in the forest, he had been where the 'good' people go, but his hell is special, and though he is able to see and hear everything that is going on around him, he is unable to communicate in anyway to those that talk to him. His own personal 'Hell' is to be denied the very thing he coveted while he lived, 'Control'.

Fay sighed and continued, "As I would have explained later, that; to most that knew him well, the reasons behind for him not taking up the Minster's position despite being offered it so many times; was because it seemed that he feared what he would do with such power directly at his fingertips. Some would say that he distrusted himself with power, after what had happened with his younger sister. But everyone would have been wrong.

If both of those points were true, then why did he have the most powerful wand known to Wizarding kind; why did he stay in his positions of extreme power for so many years. As Dea stated earlier, it was all about control...plain and simple. With the Elder Wand, the only way he could be beaten, was either by subterfuge, pure luck, or if he let them. And he stayed in his position of headmaster, because he knew that the minister's place was only filled by the will of the Wizengamot, and could be replaced if they felt the job wasn't being done to their satisfaction. That also leads into why he held the head position of said group, it was so he could place the 'proper' people into key jobs within the ministry, and as to being the Headmaster, he could control what students learned in his school.

His holding of the head of the international governing body, or 'Magical NATO' as we sisters like to call it, was to facilitate the control of Magical Britain, and to keep the other magical countries from looking to far into his plans from within the country."

Des interrupted, "But that is all beside the point, it is safe to say that you figured out that people were trying to control your decisions, Your Headmaster started this even before you were born, but it wasn't 'til Sybill gave the prophecy that would allow Albus to mold the key to his plan for complete control, it turned out that you were to be that key.

Riddle, under the unknown guiding hand of Dumbledore, was given the hints of the thing that would lead to his destruction, so he set out to kill the key while it would still be unable to stop from doing anything, thus led to your life's story."

"What your Headmaster told you about Riddle's Horcruxes, was both true and untrue. What he told you by Human understanding was true in the sense that the person who discovered the way of making one, made but one tiny mistake, they assumed that you could split a person's soul in twain. But as we; my sisters and I, are not human, we know the 'full' truth of a Horcrux. Humans have speculated that a Horcrux will split a person's soul, anchoring them to the material plane. Their assumption is factually incorrect. What it does is that it splits the user's magical core, and as a person's core is a mirror of a person's soul and forms a connection to it; thus forcing the soul to stay in the material plane…this happens because NO soul is able to traverse the barrier incomplete; which is what happens when the ritual is used.

A person's soul is one of the few things that can not be tampered with by any mortal means; and believe us, many have tried.

What your scholars do have correct is that when a magical core is tampered with in any way, it becomes wildly unstable…it is a wonder that Riddle was able to cast the vile curses that took your parents away. By that point, his chances of casting a spell or curse correctly, was almost negligible. Riddle's luck left him when he tried to kill you.

As the curse left the field that all magical beings produce, it went wildly erratic and luckily, for you; it happened to reverse course and return to its sender. Now; as Riddle's core was shredded beyond recognition, when the curse rebounded, a small piece of his core was sheared off. As it could not survive without a host body to feed off of, it attached itself to the closest living thing left in the room; you. Unknown to everyone but your parents, you had actually had an accident when you tried to walk… you fell and hit your head on the coffee table. Your family was attacked just moments after that event.

This next part is about what happened 'after' you parents had died….

Riddle was destroyed by his own curse, and everyone just assumed that your scar was a curse mark, all on the word of but one man, Albus Dumbledore. He along with Rubeus Hagrid had traveled to the cottage just moments after your Dog-Father had gotten there, and though Sirius had reservations about leaving you with him, Dumbledore stated that it was too dangerous for you to be anywhere but at Hogwarts; this plus his addled mental state over the loss of his best friend and said-friend's wife, caused him to start thinking of revenge.

Hagrid also had qualms about Sirius leaving you with Dumbledore, but for different reasons. Sirius and Remus were the only 'close family' you had left, and at that time Remus was out of the country on a mission to gauge the werewolves' stance. Hagrid knew that you and Sirius were related by blood, even if it was a few generations back, but Sirius said okay, and Hagrid dropped the issue, even though he was ill-at-ease about it.

As you know Sirius went after Peter, much like a hound to a bone; so I won't go over that, it happened pretty much like you were told, though it was Cornelius Fudge who made the arrest, not Crouch Sr., as most people would believe. That was the reason Fudge giving the Kiss-on-Site order, if it came out that he had taken into custody an Heir of an Ancient and Noble House, and that said-heir was never given a trial, he would have been ousted from his job, faster than The Prophet could print the scoop.

Anyway, after Sirius left to go after Peter, the Headmaster obliviated Hagrid and placed the false memory. After that, Dumbledore took you to Hogwarts and performed a few magical tests on you, where he found that you would be a very powerful wizard; magically speaking, this fact along with that you were to be believed the sole heir of the Potter Line, coupled with you being thought the vanquisher of Riddle, that would mean that he would have to contend with you for control of the people's hearts; unless he could make you believe that he knew what was best, this is where the plan of you living with your aunt was formed. Dumbledore knew of them and how much Petunia hated magic for driving a wedge between her and her sister.

Dumbledore then allowed Madam Pomfrey to give you a medical examination, and she found the piece of Tom that had attached to your forehead. She informed the Headmaster and after concluding that it was what he thought was a Horcrux; he memory charmed the medi-witch, and altered his initial plans; worrying less about your later life, and more about your time during and before Hogwarts.

On a side note: What no one had realized was that James and Lily had also given birth to a baby girl before the attack. She was found by someone who had their own memory changed after setting her up with a foster family, the memory charm was to end and regain the memory of who your sister really was. But a second memory charm by a third party; you can guess who; overlapped the original charm, and when the first one ended, the memory was covered by the overlapping one. So she never went to any magical school, and though she was indeed magical, she performed no accidental or untrained magic. She was taken care of and lived a loved and happy life; until she was captured, tortured and killed by the snatchers while you were on the run. She lived and died oblivious of her true heritage. 'He' will not allow us to tell you her name, and you will understand when we get to the point of all this.

You already know how the rest of your life went."

Harry and Luna were enraptured but Fay's tale of how their former headmaster wasn't as he had portrayed himself. And a lot of things started to make perfect sense to Harry.

"Now, since Harry here decided to end things early and forcing us to act, and once again causing problems in Fay's rug. You were right, Harry; the World still needed Hogwarts, but as things were before you acted, you were supposed to be mentors to her two grandchildren, and they were to stop the coming darkness," Des stated.

Harry glanced over at Fate, "Seriously, Do you hate my…our Sister," Dea demanded, pulling his attention to her, "Not even Arthur, Abraham, nor Patton, ever gave her this much trouble. She's had to change her designs so many times the rug looks almost nothing like it's supposed to."

Fay spoke up, "It's alright Dea, and it is not entirely his fault. Yes, he could have started learning earlier than he did, but others weighed him down, and then the manipulators and usurpers did their best to control him. The first 'Train Ride' started the major cascade of changes.

But enough of that…Ms. Lovegood; as you have been sitting here doing what you did best in life, I think it's time for you to move on. She has been waiting a long time, and from what she tells me…she is very proud of how you turned out."

At hearing this Luna started to fidget and bounce; slightly, in her seat, as she turned towards Harry.

"Go ahead Luna; you've waited almost as long as I have. It seems these ladies still have something to speak with me about."

Luna jumped up and gave Harry a hug the almost rivaled one from Hermione, "Oh Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you Harry, and you were the only one besides her that could figure me out so easily."

She then shot up and practically jumped over to Fate, and before they left, Harry spoke up, "Hey Luna, before you go…tell them, I hope to see them soon. And that I've missed them."

Luna looked at him and then calmly said, "Sure thing Harry, but hurry up, I know of at least two women who are waiting on you."

"Yes…Dear."

Luna's face had a smile that almost seemed to grow too large for her face. She then turned to Fay, and before they left Fay turned and said, "Go ahead and start but not everything. I'll hurry back as soon as I can." With that the pair seemed to fade from his sight.

Des started, "Now Harry, you found out that there were many people who had machinations in your life, namely Albus my-name-is-too-long-and-must-be-hyphenated Dumbledore," Harry chuckled at this, "as well as your ex-mother-in-law, Molly Weasley, and a small part by Ginevra. If not for Molly's insistence and the harping done later, you two would not have been together, you would have seen her as nothing more than a little sister." Harry tried to refute that point.

"But that's beside the point. Harry," Death interrupted, "when life was created; Bob...and no that's not his real name, it's just what we call him. He formed us sisters to watch over life but to have no 'overt' hand with it. And because Bob gave his mortal creations the power of choice: by his command, we were unable to step in and stop those that started on a road that would drastically alter Fate's Plan. Most, if not almost all; of your life was lie. You could have taken a somewhat-limited control of your life, around age eleven or twelve, but Albus kept many things about you and your family secret from not only you, but a lot of the people who should have been a part of your life.

Ask yourself this: As you know your family is one of the original families that started what would become modern British Magical Society, and by being that ancient, all of your ancestral homes had wards and protections that could rival even those of Hogwarts, so why is it that your parents; against the protest of your grand parents, decided to hide in a place that purportedly had only one layer of protection, the Fidelius Charm. If one used logic and common sense; it makes your parent sound like they were not sane. But we know that at the time they were.

Another point of Interest, Your Aunt… before your mother received her Hogwarts letter, she and your mother could have been considered the best of friends, but after that event, she turned cold and jealous towards your mother. And yet, when your Aunt learned that her sister and brother-in-law were murdered, leaving you an orphan, she takes you in with out a second of doubt. What your aunt was really jealous of, was that the magical world was taking away her best friend and sister. But despite all of that, for the next 16 years, she allows both her husband and her son, to not only eat an ungodly amount of fat and extremely unhealthy foods; morning, noon, and night; but she also allows them to beat and basically torture her only living blood relative. Shouldn't that sound fishy to you? These are only two of the examples of what was a fraudulent part of your life.

Now because this was done and all of the negative things that were done to you that were not part of Fate's Plan, each of those things caused a Karmic Debt. Now let me tell you; your balance sheet is way off balance, and she loathes when she has to pay out. Since you have such a large positive debt, we have come up with a way to 'balance the scales' as they say."

"So we courted the possibility of you going back and correcting a lot of the problems that made the current pattern, a blatant mockery of My Plan," Fay stated, "we'd allow you to keep all of what you've learned, but almost all of it would be locked away, but able to be accessed later. Dea came up with the idea and it's rather ingenious. It basically works on the theory of Occlumency shields; all of your knowledge would be sequestered behind these specific shields; and after a few times practicing the topic, the Occlumency shield for that specific piece on info would end. Basically, if you don't try and learn it again, you'll never get the knowledge back. Now there are some things that you'll be allowed to have full use of, your Occlumency skill being one of them, if an adult found a child with a head full of knowledge but had no way of knowing how they knew it, that would throw up a lot of red flags. But it that same child had mental shields of your caliber; 'most' would attribute it to the child being a natural master Occlumens."

"Now," Fay jumped in, "because of the size of your karmic debt, we have a quite a few options as to when to send you, we're able to send you almost anywhere along your history to times when you were at your closest to dying or around the time of your birthdays; we can also send around the time of Halloween; the one day where the lining between the worlds are at their thinnest…."

Des stepped in, "We have some time for you to decide, Death Specter and Fate will have a quite a bit of work ahead of them, if you decide to follow our plan, Fay will have to trim the old Carpet and reattach the threads, and Dea will have to collect and prepare those that will be returning. But that will not need you and I'm sure you'll want to talk this over with a few people, and no; their deaths must happen for you to become what you are meant to be; only this time, you'll become what you want to be by your own way; not because you were forced to be it. We'll leave and prepare to enact the plan. Talk with them, and let us know your decision. It's your choice, you can; if you want; to just leave the world as it is and pass on…"

"I'll save you the trouble…I'll do it. Hermione always said I have a 'saving people' thing, I know how many people died because of what happened; their names are seared into my brain. Exactly when are you able to send me back to?"

"Shite, now he's making us do even more work than if he just stayed. I swear Potter, when it comes time for you to be reaped; I am going to take great pleasure in it." Dea complained till she faded from view.

"Very well, Fay now we have a lot of work to do; go ahead and get started. Harry the earliest we could send you to would be the night your parents died, but I would advise against that; you'd be too young and too little to fix anything meaningful, at least right away that is. The latest I would suggest would be just before you go off to Hogwarts; any time after that and you'd essentially be in the clutches of Dumbles. We'll see to it that Harry has all the information he must have before he leaves, but for now…" Des waved her hand and his parents faded into view.

"MUM, DAD," Harry almost yelled as he ran to them, happy to be smothered by his real mother for a change. Turning from her, "Destiny, I think I know when I should return…it's when I can do the most good. I do have just one request." Harry walked over to her and whispered into her ear. When he was done he pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"If that's what you want, but it will negate almost all the karma you would have gained from their treatment of you. Oh, before we leave you to catch up. By the time when you wish to return to, many blocks, charms and spells will have been used on you, this was a major cause of your body being malnourished and the condition it was in. Now normally, your magical core would have acted to fix these problems, but because of the magiks that were placed on you, your core was fighting them off, since they posed a greater threat. When you go back, those magiks will not be there, and your body will not be as it was. What I must warn you about is this: though your body will not have the detrimental effects of what you went through as a child living with your relatives, you will still be able to remember all of the harsh treatments and punishments they gave you, as well as that your body will still have the signs as if those things did indeed happen. It must be this way; now I must talk to Karma, as well as add one more person to the list of lives to be returned. Fay will need to alter more than we had originally planned, but it's doable. Now I'll leave you to converse, we'll be back when it's time to move forward."

With most of her current duties done, she faded from view and Harry and his parents were left to talk and learn about each other, though it's not really necessary for his parents; since they watched him from shortly after they had died up until his death. They talked for what seemed like hours, but they were too engrossed to notice when the three sisters came back.

"Eh hmm," Des sounded as she cleared her throat, "Harry, it's time…Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I'm afraid you will have to return now."

James and Lily nodded and turned to Harry, "My darling son, almost everything you did has made us proud…you were put through such a hell as my no-good brother-in-law could make and yet you became what you are," his mother started.

"For all intents and purposes, most of your life, you walked through hell covered in shite," "James!" Lily scolded him indignantly; "and yet you came out of it smelling like a rose. And your grandmother, Lily's mum, felt very touched that you inadvertently named her great-granddaughter after her. No matter what, my boy, don't ever change; you received practically all of you parent's gifts and almost none of their defects. But for your mother's sake, this time do better in school. She wanted to box your ears something fierce first go-around."

"I will…Bye, Mum Da'. I will miss you."

"We'll be watching…See you, son," James said…

"Remember Harry, better in Hogwarts or I'll come back and haunt you. Take care, darling," Lily said at the same time.

As they were waving to him, they faded from view like they way they came but in reverse.

"Harry, there are some things we have to inform you about, but it's possible that you'll never relearn what we tell you but we must…"Fay started saying.

Almost immediately as they started telling him things, his eye lids started to feel very heavy.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry slowly woke from his slumber, trying to remember the very vivid dream he was having, but it was quickly slipping out his mind. He looked around the place that his relatives called his bedroom, really not more than a glorified tool-shed; and shoddy hastily built one at that. The door had three locks on it and despite being fully awake now; he could only sit, think, and wait for his Aunt to come out and unlock the door. He would then fix his meager breakfast; usually a slice of bacon or two and a piece of toast, if he was very lucky, his aunt let him have an egg to go with it. He then had to make a fantastically large breakfast for his uncle and cousin. They were both largely overweight and Harry doubted that they would ever see the age of 50; or 35 in the case of his cousin.

He heard a click and the sound of a door opening, 'Speaking of the Lady Bint' he thought, 'here she comes to allow me to trudge through another day of this existence that I call my life.' After so many years of his relative's; if you could call them that, treatment of him, one could say that Harry had a slightly odd view of looking at his world. He knew that most others didn't try and keep a complete house as sanitized at his Aunt would. She had him keep the house so clean, that when his whale of an uncle brings his bosses or other big-shot types home, their wives would have nothing to pinpoint on; as if trying to find a problem with her or her husband.

He was stirred from his musings when he heard a rap on the door, along with, "You better be up, now hurry, you're late so you'll be making breakfast first, and then you can eat. And don't forget that I have an appointment at the salon around mid-day, so you need to have the house clean by that time or there will be hell to pay when Vernon gets home. Now get to it, you lazy boy!"

Of his relatives, he disliked his aunt the least. Throughout his life living with them, she had never laid a hand on him, only once had she raise her hand to him, but for some reason she couldn't bring her hand down. She always drew the line there, that's not to say that she didn't abuse him. In Harry's mind, he would bet that she could make a politician weep.

He slipped his trainers on and quietly followed his Aunt into the house. Because the lack of care that went into the building of his so-called 'room', it was normally drafty and cold, so he always wore the clothes he would wear the next day to bed.

Once entering the house, Harry immediately began making his relatives breakfast; multiple rashers of bacon, large stacks of pancakes, several feet worth of sausage, and almost a whole 2 cartons of eggs. Not long before he finished cooking, his cousin Dudley, who; to Harry, looked like, either an adult manatee or a baby whale, Harry could never tell; came tromping down the stairs. Dudley always made a racket in the morning, Harry was just glad that he had grown big enough that he wouldn't fit in the cupboard that's under those steps, even if he had to sleep in a tool-shed. Dudley had just sat down as Harry finished cooking, and after filling his cousin's plate, Harry to get the newspaper, as he knew his Uncle would be down soon.

When Harry made it back in the house, his Uncle was making his way down the stairs. Harry was inwardly worried that his fat uncle would break the stairs, as he listened to them creek and groan. Once again; very happy he wasn't living under them. "Here's the morning paper, Uncle." Harry said almost in a whisper.

"Morning, you know what day is coming soon, don't you boy. I swear if you do anything to mess up Dudley's big day; I will beat you worse than those Hippies from the colonies, beat their drums for their god-awful music. You hear me well enough, boy?"

"Yes Uncle, I know. I will be staying with Mrs. Frigg while you and Aunt Petunia take Dudley to the Zoo. And while I'm there I will not do anything 'freaky' that would make you and my Aunt look bad or not normal."

"Too right you will. Now, get to your room, I'd rather not have your freakiness in my house for any longer than I must," Vernon said.

"Yes Uncle."

Harry followed his Uncle to the kitchen, and as he was reaching for the door,

"There's no porridge, I want porridge..."

"Boy," his aunt screeched, "Make some porridge for my little Duddy-kins, actually make three helpings, and then you take half of a helping and go eat in your room."

Harry knew better than to argue, unless he wanted a beating, so he set about making the demanded porridge as quickly as he could. To his surprise it only took him about fifteen minutes to get the meal item ready. He quietly made himself a serving and with much speed, made his way out to his room/shed. Most of the time he preferred to eat in his room, his food would usually be very bland and almost tasteless, luckily unknown to his relatives, he kept a small stash of condiments in his room.

After finishing his porridge, Harry took the dish into the kitchen, where he immediately started on the dishes. A few minutes after he started, Harry heard two different set of thumps coming down the stairs, He figured it was time for Uncle Vernon and Dudley to leave. Soon after hearing the door slam shut, his Aunt came into the kitchen.

"Hurry up, boy, I have my Appointment at the Salon around noon, and so help you if you're not done by then" she started. Harry just tuned her out, basically setting his responses to autopilot. A useful tactic he learned long ago. After finishing the dishes, he moved to the fridge and marked off "dishes", when he looked at the rest of the chores; he memorized them, and set about finishing them as quickly as he could.

Shortly before noon, Harry is just about done with the last chore, and his Aunt went up to her room to change for her trip. Harry trudged to the bathroom and took the washcloth and gave his body a swift wipe down, trying to wipe off as much of his sweat and dirt off his body in the time it would take for his Aunt to change outfits; which wasn't long.

Harry soon heard a screeching voice, "BOY, get out here, I'm about to leave."

After leaving the house, his Aunt traveled over to a neighbor's house where she and other women of the street would pile into a car and head off. Harry was left to his own devices, so long as he stayed out of his relative's house. For a few years now, whenever there was no one in the house, Harry was not allowed in. He figured that they thought he would try and steal everything they owned.

Now it being mid-holiday, and the fact that his cousin wasn't around to direct his little gang of hooligans to torment him, Harry was able to; somewhat, enjoy the rather chipper British afternoon. If Dudley's gang didn't make it so that no one wanted to be his friend, then some could say that; for Harry the day would be perfect, but still as the day was going, Harry considered it one of his better days.

Not knowing what to do; Harry could only think of one thing to do until his aunt returned to the house; he would relax at the neighborhood park. Making his way there, Harry took stock of what his life had meant up until today… To his relatives he was just a nuisance, his schoolmates knew not to pay him much attention, or gain the ire of his cousin's gang; the neighbors all thought he was a troubled and demented child, to most everyone else who didn't know about of him…he just looked like a child from a poor family.

When Harry reached the park, there were a few children around, but they left him alone. He walked over to the swings and sat down. For most of the afternoon, he just sat their thinking about anything and everything that came into his mind.

Around half-past before his aunt was to return, Harry looked up at the clock and saw what time it was, he began to ready himself for the treatment he would receive both later tonight and tomorrow during Dudley's birthday. He walked around for a bit and then sat on the carousel. After a few minutes, Harry heard wings flapping and then something clinking on metal. He looked up and around him; to his side, standing on one of the bars of the carousel was what looked like a barn owl. Harry blinked at the odd bird, and then scanned around the park; he saw that it was empty. Harry turned his head back around as he heard the clinking again, when he did, he saw the owl move very carefully along the metal bar, and when it reached him, it lifted its leg and shook it.

Harry took a closer look at the presented leg and saw that there was an envelope attached to it. Harry looked up at the owl, and after a while the owl glanced from the envelope to Harry a few times.

Harry realized that the owl meant that the letter was for him. He carefully reached up and untied the envelope from the owl's leg, and it immediately flew off.

Harry turned the envelope over in his hands a few times. On the front of the envelope all it had was his name, 'Harry Potter', written in very stylized lettering. On the back the envelope was sealed with a glob of wax, with a marking he had never seen before, but he knew that normally only very old people or very, very important documents were given this type of treatment; usually official government documents, but that was from a couple hundred years ago.

Harry broke the wax seal and opened the envelope and moments after he took out the papers, which were very strange, as they were more like parchment than modern paper; he heard a audible pop sound from somewhere near by, he looked up and saw no one, so he returned to reading the letter, but was interrupted again.

"Ah, Mr. Potter I presume. I am glad I finally found you, I've been trying to contact you for a few weeks now."

"Ma'am?" he said looking up to find stern looking woman looking at him with a look of relief on her face.

"Ah, go ahead and read the letter, it will illuminate things nicely and then I'll answer your questions," the woman said.

Harry's eyes were drawn to the pages in his hands, and he began to read,

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Harry Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress

* * *

Harry couldn't tell if this was a prank by his cousin or not, but he continued on to the second page.

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring a pet owl, cat, or toad.

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS"**

* * *

After reading the second page Harry came to the conclusion that this must be a prank, 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander'; whoever came up with this must have had a very strange imagination.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, I don't know who sent you to pull this prank, but I must be getting back to my relatives house, my Aunt will be home soon, and she'll have work for me to do. I apologize for someone wasting you time. But I must go."

"Mr. Potter, I understand that after reading those letters, you must think it all a sham, but I assure you, those letters, and myself, are very real. My name is Minerva McGonagall; deputy Head Mistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am here to deliver your acceptance letter and introduce you to the world of magic, the world your parents; James and Lily Potter were from. As with many Muggle Families; 'Muggle' being what we call Non-Magicals… they need proof that our world actually exists, and in that view, I shall give you're a demonstration."

Harry looked on, skeptical of what this woman was saying, but she claimed to have known of his parents. As he watched her, one minute she was standing a few paces in front of him, as a woman at least 6 feet in height, then next there was a tabby cat sitting where she was, it was barely a foot tall. A moment later the cat had transformed back into the woman.

"As by the look on your face, I've assuaged your doubts about whether what I say is the truth or not. Good, now if you have any questions, please ask."

"So what my relatives told me about my parents wasn't true, like I thought. They told me many things, but in the back of my mind, I always had a feeling that what they said wasn't true."

"No, Mr. Potter, if what I observed of them before you were placed there still holds true, then I would have no doubt that most if not all of what they told you was false. Now, it has taken me quite a while to find you, but thanks to the unique idea and mind of one of your; hopefully, fellow classmates; I was able to. Since by your reactions, take hold of my hand and we will get on the way."

"I would like to Professor McGonagall, but my Aunt is due to return soon, and I will be needed for my nightly chores. And as much as I would like to, I must decline, at least for today. Now I must be going."

"Mr. Potter, if that's all that's keeping you, then allow me." She pulled out a small bit of paper, scribbled something onto it and then waved a stick over the paper a few times, after it glowed a few times with different colors; it took to the air with astonishing speed.

"There, that note will find your aunt and inform her that you will be taken to London and should return by tomorrow. Now take hold of my hand, and I will take us to where we need to go… by the by, I had one of your future classmates and their parents go ahead and they will meet us when we arrive."

Harry wasn't really sure how to take in all this new information. Here someone came just popping out of thin air, told him that magic was real and that he could perform it; that everything his relatives had said about his parents was a lie. While thinking about it, Harry had a gut feeling that he should go with this woman. After a few minutes of thinking, Harry took hold of the woman's hand, and she stated, "Mr. Potter, we will be using a form of magic you will be able to learn some years from now, It is called Apparation, you shall feel like you are being pushed on from every side. Holding one's breath should alleviate the feeling, now be ready." After she saw he was ready, she made a half turn; and for 3 breaths length of time, Harry felt like he was being shoved and squeezed through a pipe, no bigger then one of his uncle's golf balls.

The next thing Harry knew, he was on his knees, gasping and Professor McGonagall were standing inside an alley, just past the entrance. The Professor let go of his hand and motioned for Harry to follow her. "It isn't a feeling that can be properly described and let me be the first to welcome you to London, Mr. Potter. Soon you will be introduced to Our World, but let's meet up with the family I told you about, it is customary for the children that are Muggle-born or Muggle-Raised to meet with and be escorted on their first venture into our world. Ah, right on time, the family is known as the Grangers, their daughter; Hermione, is the one who had the insightful idea allowed me to find you. Named after a character of Shakespeare, I believe."

After they met up with the Granger family, Harry made his greetings to the girls parents, when he came face to face with the young girl, his mind tried to shut down.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"

Harry couldn't think of anything to say, he knew that the proper thing to do was to reply with his name, but for some inexplicable reason his mind and mouth seeded to have disconnected. He would learn why this happened later in life.

"Miss. Granger, this is Mr. Potter, he'll be attending school with you. Now let's go ahead and head in."

The girl's parents were looking at Harry, much like they would a transient or a ruffian. They were wondering how a school such as Hogwarts could allow someone; who seemed to not have any manners, attend.

McGonagall asked the Grangers to wait inside, after telling the Barman to keep and eye on them; while she woke Harry from his almost catatonic state.

"Mr. Potter, if everything alright, It seemed like you were in a living coma?"

"I don't know professor, when I looked into that girl's eyes, it just seemed like I knew her from somewhere, like I've met her before, but for the life of me; I can't seem to place her anywhere in my life. And I'm fairly sure I would remember her."

"Well then put it out of your mind. I would suggest that; when we arrive at the portal into Diagon Alley; you apologize and introduce yourself. But before we go in, you are very well known in our world; for what happened the night your parents died. Somehow, someone in our world was able to form a description of you that is, I must say eerily accurate. To keep everyone from mobbing you, and possibly scaring off your unique schoolmate, allow me to cast a glamour over you, that way none will be the wiser of who you really are."

Professor McGonagall took her wand out and waved it in an intricate pattern, then tapped Harry on his head; he felt like an egg had been cracked on top of his head. Afterwards she made her way into the building while Harry followed closely behind her. As they reached the main bar; a man called out.

"'ello, Minerva, those one you sent in just a bit ago are waiting at the entrance, isn't it a bit late? You're usually finished with the annual escortin' by now."

"Yes Tom, it is a bit late, but with good reason, a few of this year's students were difficult to find, but I finally did. These are the last two of this year's crop, and if they are any measure of the rest, this should be a very memorable year."

"Ya' don't say, well as I've offered before, if you need a room for when you are performing your Duties as the Introducer, I'd gladly offer a room for your use as a hub of sorts; at a reduced rate of course."

"Yes, and one year I might take you up on that offer, Tom. But now I must finish my duties, and get these last two students situated. I may stop in later for a bit, but for now, Good afternoon, Tom."

"Good day, Minerva, I'm sure I'll be looking forward to it. And Good Day to you, young man"

"Good day, Sir." Harry quickly said as he followed the Professor.

She led him to a back door, past that was a walled off piece of an alley, Harry thought.

As they reached to Granger family, Harry quickly spoke, "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I must apologize for earlier;a very odd and unique feeling overcame me on top of the same revelations that you've been given today. As Professor McGonagall said earlier, my name is Harry Potter; it is a pleasure to meet you." After he offered and shook the hand of Mr. Granger, he quickly turned to the young girl. "I'm Harry; it's nice to meet you Hermione."

To say that all three were shocked at the boy would just be skimming the very edge of what the Family Granger was thinking. But as luck or fate would have it, no one heard a small chuckle escape from the professor.

"Now that you've been properly introduced, it is my duty to instruct to you as how exactly to enter Diagon Alley, Britain's Central Wizarding Shopping district. Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger, if you would please watch this pattern."

She slowly tapped a series of points on a few brick on the wall.

"That wouldn't happen to be in the shape of a pentacle, would it?" Harry asked.

"Actually, the correct name would be 'a pentagram'; each of the five bricks you tapped, correspond to a different element, from the Top, clockwise: Spirit, Fire, Earth, Water, and Air. As you can see each brick is a different colored hue from the other bricks around it."

"Very observant Miss. Granger, but to be exact, Mr. Potter's word is the name for the symbol is most commonly associated with magic or the occult, and if enclosed with a circle it would be the correct name; while your word is more accurate, either word would have been sufficient. Now to open the doorway, all you need is to take your wand; which you will receive later, in your hand and form your magic in the wand, much like you would to cast a spell, and then tap each brick in the correct sequence that Miss. Granger previously stated, and viola."

The Professor tapped out the sequence and the bricks of the wall started to shift, wiggle and move, until an arch was displayed before them. And past the arch was the busy shopping district, Diagon Alley.

"Now let us hurry, we kept the entrance occupied enough as it is. There are many shops, for all manner and topics of shopping, the first place I would suggest you visit is Theodor's Trunks, and it will allow you the space to place all of your school supplies without having to carry a multitude of bags. Then you can tackle the list of things at your leisure. But before we start the shopping spree, we will have to make a visit to Gringotts; the only Wizarding banking system in the entire Wizarding world, now I must warn you, the Bank is rune solely by goblins, not the most pleasant-looking creatures in our world, but if you treat them fairly, they can be quite civil."

Professor McGonagall gave them a quick verbal tour of the Alley, only stating that the bookstore; Flourish & Blotts, has the biggest selection of books on most kinds of subjects, thirty feet after they had passed it. Harry would later learn why she did this, after hearing of the Professor's visit and subsequent surprise at how many books were in the Granger's home.

As she wound up the 'tour', she brought their group to the front of a towering, snowy white building with burnished bronze doors and small but deadly-looking being garbed in a red and gold uniform; all three of the newcomers had the relatively same thought, 'so that's what a goblin looks like.' Just inside the bronze door was a smaller silver door, with writing embossed onto the door,

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

McGonagall led them inside, as Harry was about to pass by the doors, he felt the sensation of warm water run down his skin, the goblin standing next to the door formed a smirk on its lips, but to Harry it came out as a very toothy sneer, and he quickly caught up to the others.

They were led up to a teller, which had a diminutive goblin sitting on some books.

"Greetings teller Shatter-Grasp; may your enemies balk in your presence."

"Greetings Professor McGonagall; may your vault never empty. How may Gringotts be of assistance?"

"First, Miss. Granger here; is a muggle-born, she and her family will need to exchange for Wizarding money."

"Fairly standard, Tellers one through four, deal with the exchange of currencies, if Miss. Granger and her parents would queue up, they will be assisted in due course."

As the Grangers turned to walk to queue in line, Hermione did something that both shocked and perplexed her parents. "Farewell Teller Shatter-Grasp, may your enemies flee for your sight and your gold always flow!" She then bowed and went with her parents to queue up; as they were leaving Harry heard her say, 'It felt like the proper thing to do, and I'm not even sure what I did.'

"Hmmm, interesting… Teller Griphook," the first goblin said as he scribbled something down, "please inform the currency exchange tellers, the contents of this memo. And that they are to perform exactly as policy dictates."

The smaller goblin-teller took the paper and ran down the line of booths, where Harry lost sight of him.

"And this child, what is needed for him?"

"Ah that's where the tricky part comes, Teller Shatter-Grasp, allow me to introduce you to Harry Potter. He is here to gain access to his trust fund; unfortunately I do not have his key, thought I have an idea or two on where it might be. If we could request a new one, I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind offering what's needed." She looked at him with a calming smile, like she was conveying that everything would be fine.

"As you know Professor, the procedure for a lost or stolen key is the same, we will need a few drops of the account holder's blood, freshly given, and the 5 Knut administration fee. Mr. Potter, you are warned that if you are not who you say you are, and try to gain access to vaults that are not yours by right, then not only will you broken your ministry laws, but Goblin Law as well…please sign this form acknowledging that you have been informed of the consequences. Good, now…if you would take this blooding knife, and place three drops of blood on this parchment; this will tell us whether you are indeed Harry Potter."

Having understood how serious the request for replacing a lost key was, Harry quickly realized that goblins seem to brook no nonsense about things that fall under their purview. He did as he was told, and quickly after letting three drops fall, the slight cut healed itself leaving no trace to be seen or felt.

"Teller Shatter-Grasp, I apologize for interrupting, but would it also be possible to perform any heritage tests, I know almost nothing about my parents or any of my family, if possible, that would give me an idea of where to start."

"Mr. Potter, and yes this does show you as such, such a test is a rather simple thing, but I can tell you, as how old the Potter Family is, we at Gringotts have kept meticulous records, though unfortunately your family's history goes even further back than our records go, I can tell you that this is very rare, as few families have survived as long."

"Mr. Potter, are you sure?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes Ma'am, I've always felt that what I was told about my family wasn't true, and since you found me, you have proved me correct, and then Teller Shatter-Grasp, expounded on that, my family-line dates back further than their records show. And by the look of this building and the apparent age of some of their workers, I can hypothesize that goblins are capable of living much longer than the average human. Not to mention that the warning on the sliver doors, was made in a poetic form, once again lending truth to how aged their records are."

"Very sharp, this one is, wouldn't you agree, Professor?"

"Indeed."

"Very well Mr. Potter, if you would place three more drops on this paper. When it is complete, we will compile what we can, as well as perform any actions your test may uncover."

Harry repeated the process and gave the needed drops of blood, "Now while we must wait, lets finish the key business, since you are indeed Harry Potter, Gringotts will have no problem issuing you a new key,…"

"Sir, is it possible to make a new key only useable by those who are supposed to have access to the vaults? Or should it go missing again, have it return to a place designed for it to return to; or something similar?"

"Mr. Potter, I'm surprised that you would think of such things, having just learned of this world, but to answer your questions, yes both of those options are possible. I could guess that you would prefer to use one or both of those options…."

"Both Please,"

"Very well, this will increase the administration fee, as well as should your key go missing, each time it does a service fee will be charged to the vault. The final total will be 10 Sickles, 25 Knuts, and though you are acknowledged as the owner of the vault, you are unable to use money form the vault to pay for this fee."

"Worry not, Mr. Potter, I knew you would need a new key, and thought ahead. Here you are Teller Shatter-Grasp."

"Thank you Professor McGonagall, the new key shall be finished soon, as well as the old key shall melt itself into slag. Ah and it seems that your Heritage test is finished…just a moment;" the teller said hastily.

He then hurried through a pair of gold doors that clearly stated 'goblins, or those on their business only; past this point'

Harry asked aloud, without meaning to, "I wonder what is back there, and what caused the hurry?"

He was startled when Professor McGonagall commented, "That area is the goblin's offices, as well as where private meeting with account holders have with their managers. One day you will have go back there to talk with your family's account manager, but for now that can wait. And as to what sent teller Shatter-Grasp hurrying there, I believe it had to do with something your Heritage test revealed. By-the-by, what gave you the idea to have it preformed today; I would have suggested it wait till next year at the earliest, so you could become a bit more acclimated to our world."

"I'm not sure Professor; I've had that phrase running through my head almost as soon as we reached the tellers. That seems to be happening more recently."

Suddenly, the gold doors flew open, while a very large, bulky goblin came out, closely followed by teller Shatter-Grasp, "Mr. Potter and escort, please if you would both follow us."

"Professor, is there something wrong?"

From behind the group, walked up Mr. and Mrs. Granger along with their daughter; the question came from Hermione.

"Nothing too serious I believe, it seems that the goblins have business with Mr. Potter, other than getting the money for his school supplies."

"Indeed Ma'am, we do…certain facts have come to light, and procedures in place become active, should conditions be met, this is one such case. Mr. Granger, if your family would please take a seat in the waiting area; Mr. Potter and his Escort will return shortly. If not, then an employee will inform you otherwise, hopefully it will not come to that."

The Granger parents nodded, and led their daughter, who kept looking back at Harry quizzically. Harry and Professor McGonagall were led past the gold doors; past many, many offices with goblins working in them. Some even poked their little heads out to catch a glimpse of the person who caused such a commotion in their world. They were led to a set of solid iron doors, with only the words, 'Bank Director', Professor McGonagall seemed to get a bit nervous. The large goblin knocked hard on the door and shortly after a voice sounded, but Harry wasn't able to hear what it said. Both goblins opened a smaller door set within the larger doors, Harry didn't remember seeing it there. The two humans were motioned inside; in the room there was a very large desk, with an old, gnarled goblin behind it, along the wall were recessed alcoves, in most were books and ledgers, in one alcove were some weapons and a set of armor.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, we finally meet, My name is Ragnok, as your escorts have informed you, key factors in long held protocols have been triggered, specifically those protocols pertain to the four humans that wizards call 'The Founders', Friend McGonagall, if you would explain…"

"Mr. Potter, 'The Founders' were two witches and two wizards that founded Hogwarts. They were Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. While they were alive; they were instrumental in the formation of what; many years later; would become Britain's Wizarding Community, though some would argue that their vision of our society has been skewed and perverted, from what they had planned," she turned to Ragnok.

"Indeed, now Mr. Potter, the Heritage test you have taken part of only tracks direct lines, with varying a degree of actions taken, when and if any protocols are triggered. To date, only one heir has been successfully found and claimed, though not made official through Gringotts, and that would be Slytherin's heir. When you took the heritage test, its magic traced your blood-line back as far as it could go, and according to your blood not only are you the Heir to the Potter Family; you are also prime Heir to the Gryffindor Bloodline.

Specific rules are attached to claiming a family title, and even more guidelines when its one of those four bloodlines. As the Last Living member of House Potter, you are able to claim the title of Scion of House Potter; this essentially means that you are to be the next Head of House Potter. There are a few differences between the Scion and Heir Rings: the Heir of a House, is the next in line, with their Head of House still living; A Scion is similar except their House Head is gone, and no Regent is in place. A Scion has some of the perks of a House Head, and for up to four years; at most, almost none of the responsibilities. After that time period, the Scion must claim the Head of House Ring; as Head manager of the Potter Accounts, I know some of the nuisances of House Potter; the Head of House ring, is somewhat sapient; when a claimant comes forward, the ring judges them, and if found worthy, they may take up the position, if an heir or Scion is found unworthy, then they take up the Regent position until the Head of House is claimed.

I have had the House Rings brought from the Potter Vault, if Mr. Potter would take the ring, place it on his middle finger and state, 'I Harry James Potter, by Right of Blood, and Last of the Bloodline, herby claim my birthright to House Potter' We shall find out if you are judged worthy."

"Director, may I discuss this with my escort, it seems such a monumental decision?"

"Of course Mr. Potter, please take the time you need, just inform the guard outside the door, when you are done," Ragnok stated.

As soon as he had left, Harry turned to Professor McGonagall, "What do you think professor; one would think it would be an easy decision, but for me it means so much more, not to mention that if it all happens like usual, I would have much more responsibility that any teenager should have."

"Very true Mr. Potter, so let us look at the other side, 'what would happen if you didn't claim your birthright?' I know of two or three different Houses that could claim their rights to House Potter, but then that would be the end of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. It is indeed a huge decision, but it is one only you can make. If you took up the House Ring, you would be protected from many of the laws that would normally stop many witches and wizards raised in the muggle world from practicing their skills and some of the practical work sent home during the summer hols. But as I said, the decision is ultimately yours alone."

Harry thought on this a moment, then went to the door and inform the guard that they could proceed, Ragnok returned soon after.

Harry stood and gently took the House Ring _[AN]_, and did as he was instructed. As he finished the statement a wind picked up, swirling around the office, blowing out the fireplace and torches on the walls. As the light quickly faded from the room, it came back just a quickly, but this light came from Harry's right hand, but more specifically the Scion's Ring, as multiple ribbons of light shot from it and encircled Harry. Most were a reddish color, and three were almost a faint, deep blood-red. A ribbon of white light shot from Harry's chest and shattered all but one of the ribbons. What truly shocked and enraged the Goblin Director was that the one ribbon was colored Black. The black ribbon settled on his forehead, just over his scar.

Ragnok immediately ran to an opening in the wall and yelled out, "Protocol N, Send the Master Healer to my Office, and Send for Breaker Jones, this is a Priority ONE, NOW MOVE. Friend McGonagall, I'm afraid this is a rather major complication, I shall try to explain…"

Just then a goblin in a white garb, burst into the office, "Director, where? It must be destroyed…" Ragnok looked pointedly at Harry, and the goblin gasped, "Sir, it must be removed, it can not stay, how it survived the process I don't know, but it is too dangerous…for everyone."

"I know Healer Manna, I have already sent for Master Breaker Jones, he and his apprentice will see to its transfer and then I will see to its destruction myself, and if what I think has happened, then it will answer many question, and uncover many more. While we wait for Breaker Jones, run a full work up, I wish to know about everything that has happened."

Just then two humans hurriedly rushed through the open doors, past other goblins that were carrying the belongings from the office out of it. "Director Ragnok, we came as fast as we could." He glanced at Harry for only a second, "Tell me it isn't the child," when Ragnok nodded, "Shit, Apprentice Weasley; we must set up the circle as fast as we can, but I can not stress enough…do not make any mistakes, or at least one person could die."

"Mr. Potter," Ragnok started, "Follow their instructions to the letter, as you just heard, the situation is very grave, please allow Healer Manna to run her tests, and when we are ready, the travesty that has been forced upon you will be removed. I swear I will explain what is happening at a later time."

Harry could only nod his head, he couldn't fathom what would cause this kind of reaction, and he kept wondering what those ribbons of energy were. So he followed the; apparently, female goblin and did as he was instructed.

Off on the other side of the room, "Now Friend McGonagall, what I am about to reveal must never leave this office. A dark magic has been used on Mr. Potter, whether it was on purpose or not, it doesn't matter, we goblins have spent lifetimes hunting down this knowledge, for the sole purpose of destroying such arts. What we know of it is, that the magics' used are meant to weaken the spirit so it can be torn and separated, to be placed in a readied vessel. This is done to allow a very dark path to a kind of immortality. Our findings show that the vessel can not be a living thing, so how this has happened to Mr. Potter is unknown, because according to our findings, it should not be possible. What will happen is Breaker Jones and many other of our Curse-Breakers will work to transfer the spirit piece to a different vessel, then I will take the new vessel to one of our foundry's and throw it in, the foundry will then be sealed; never to be opened. When the transfer is complete and Mr. Potter is recovered and moved this room will be sealed for one hundred years."

"Oh my, how could this have happened? Mr. Potter has been living in the muggle world, completely cut off from any kind of magic, barring his own innate magic."

"I only have a guess, and I dare hope I'm wrong."

From across the room, "Director, I've finished the diagnostic of the thing, the signature is unique. Unfortunately we do not have a record of this signature."

"Blast, we need to confirm the signature as soon as possible…"

"Director, I apologize for interrupting, but as I was finished my work, I felt the signature, my family has been fighting against Dark Wizards and dark magic for centuries, and I may be able to give some insight."

"Very well Apprentice Weasley, you may try…"

Apprentice Weasley stood there studying the signature for only a few minutes. "I can tell you who this signature belongs to. I know it well. It belongs to You-Know-Who…"

"Are you positive Apprentice Weasley, are you as sure as you can be?"

"Unfortunately, Director, I am. I would know this signature anywhere. As Professor McGonagall knows, my uncles were murdered by You-Know-Who. When their bodies were brought to my parent's home, there was still a residual signature on them. I was lucky enough to find it, and committed it to memory. This signature is an absolute match, though it seems darker."

"Yes, I'm sure it would be. Thank your Apprentice Weasley, continue with your work. As you know, due to the sensitivity of the work you do here today, it falls under a few clauses of your contract with us, and due to who it is happening to as well as exactly what is happening, you and your master will be paid triple the standard rate for your work today. This all falls under the silence clause, should you or Breaker Jones divulge anything that happens here, the offender will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of Goblin Law."

"Of course Director, neither my Master nor I would risk our contracts with the goblins for any kind of 'quick coin', and it is good to see you again Professor."

"And you as well, Mr. Weasley, I just wish it was under different circumstances," just then something clicked in her mind, "Oh no, I must inform the family I was escorting, that I will have to reschedule, I obviously didn't expect this kind of complication, If you all will excuse me."

"Professor, allow me to escort them; my work is done and the ritual will not be ready for a few hours, and I believe you would be best served here, keeping watch over the client."

"Thank you William; please express on my apologies, and inform them that the complication was something that no one could have predicted. Thank you again."

When Apprentice Weasley had gone, Professor McGonagall joined Healer Manna; who had placed Harry to sleep, and watched as she preformed many diagnostic charms, and made copious amounts of detailed notes. As McGonagall read and reread many of the notes and scans, the level of her anger increased. According to the scans, liberal use of the memory modification charm had been used; astonishingly, it had been used over 20 times. Despite the boy being in perfect physical condition, his body still showed micro-signs of abuse and neglect; there was no telling how much psychological damage has been done.

As the Goblin Healer was finishing her notes, the small table had bowed under the weight of the sheer amount of reports and the detailed notes taken by the healer. She called for a few goblins to remove the papers and table from the room, to be sorted and filed later. She then walked over to Ragnok, "Director, I've completed my scans, the dark magic must be removed immediately, according to my scans; not only has the dark magic had a parasitic-like effect on the boy, but many other magics have been placed upon him, most worrying among them was a blood-ward, keyed to feed off of him, not to mention many other magics that, while not illegal, to be used on a child, let alone a newborn, is highly dangerous, almost all of the magical signatures are from one person, performing most of the magic on the boy, the other signatures have only cast a few spells on him, specifically the diagnostic and healing charm. I do not know who the other traces belong to, but the majority of the magics used were done by the White-Bearded-One. The odd thing is, I found traces of at least 3 core-binding spells, but it seems that's when the ring's magics were activated, the binding were shattered, even when they should not have, I can only hypostasize, that the boy's innate magics have been fighting them since they were placed. Now that they are gone, as the diagnostic scans have shown, his magic will be more powerful by a magnitude of three, it would not surprise me, or any healer after looking at his scans; that he will be the most powerful wizard since The Great Grey wizard, only seconded to him by a fraction of power.

Director, if the boy should fall or choose the wrong path, our world, no possibly existence itself could be placed in jeopardy. On a less-pressing point, we have yet to see the effects of his bindings being shattered; right now his magic is very unstable. I fear that after the parasitic dark magic is removed, his core will either implode or explode violently, unless he is treated immediately. Even if the dark magic wasn't removed; which I know is not an option, there is still the chance his core would detonate."

After musing for a few minutes over the verbal report, "Thank you Master Healer Manna, if you would prepare your team, he is to be treated immediately after the ritual is completed, and inform the Director of Relations, that the bank is to be closed immediately, I have seen this ritual done once before, I do not want any human; not in the loop, to hear what will happen."

"Of course Director, it will all be done immediately."

Both Healer Manna and Director Ragnok made their way over to the boy, and after canceling the sleep charm, the Healer made her way to complete her orders, but was stopped as she got to the door.

"Healer Manna, if I may have a few moments…" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Very well, Friend McGonagall; please follow."

"One moment please," she then turned to Harry, "Mr. Potter, I will return before the ritual is started, please stay calm, and follow their instructions. I will be back shortly." She waited until Harry nodded; which was immediately, and then followed Healer Manna out.

"Scion Potter," Spoke Director Ragnok, "what has been done to you is a grave travesty, I'm afraid that I will have to instruct you in a crash course of something that you would have learned over time…. Magic in neither inherently good nor evil, it is a tool, a very powerful tool. Much like a muggle firearm, but just like them, magic can be used to commit miraculous good works or tremendously evil acts. One such act, is what you have become a part of, we may never figure out if it was done on purpose, or not, but it has happened anyway. As I was telling your professor, there are magics in the world, which will allow a wizard them access to a dark form of immortality. We are not entirely sure how it works, but we believe it allows the dark magical to weaken the bonds of their soul, so they may tear it, to be placed in a prepared vessel. What the ritual will do is; it will allow us to transfer the dark magic from you to a different vessel, so it may be destroyed safely."

"If this is so terrible and it does sound so; who would knowingly tear their soul apart?" Harry asked.

"Any Dark Witch or Wizard who fears death, or just wishing for more power; there are too many types of beings that would love nothing more that to be immortal; thanks to Apprentice Weasley, we know exactly who used these darkest of magics. You humans know him by many names, though you fear his name so you call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who. We goblins have known that, if you are afraid to call something but its name, then the very thing has control over you. The wizard I speak of goes by the name Voldemort, we do not believe that is his given name, as we have no such records of any account under such a name. But the man is very much real, and he is very dangerous, he is responsible for the deaths of the Last Lord and Lady Potter, your grandparents, as well as your mother and father."

"Director, everything is ready, please send for all those who need to be here," Said Ward-Breaker Jones.

"Thank you Breaker Jones…Scion Potter if you'll excuse me; we will talk more, later."

Ragnok sent runners to inform all those needed, and soon the room was filled with goblins and the four humans. Harry was positioned inside the large circle carved into the stone floor, he was told not to move out of the center; otherwise he may die, and possibly cause the death of others. Just before the ritual was to start Professor McGonagall returned with Healer Manna, she had a thick folder under her arm, and she nodded to Harry.

The Ritual began and to everyone's astonishment and shock, it lasted for over twelve hours, and only after the eighth hour did Harry start screaming out in pain, but when he did; every single goblin knew it. When the ritual was done, and the dark magic transferred and removed to be destroyed, Harry had long passed out from the waking world, and Professor McGonagall had long-stopped shedding tears for the child; her anger had reappeared with a vengeance, and low to those responsible for the pain and suffering this child had been put through.

_Author's Notes: _The Potter Family rings are quasi-sapient, it will detect harmful magics used on the person claiming the ring, when the wearer is ready to claim the 'Head of House' ring and does so; the Scion or Heir ring will swap places with the afore-mentioned ring. In the unlikely circumstance that the wearer of the scion ring is determined not to be worthy of the Head's ring, then at the time of claiming the ring will swaps place with the Regent's Ring instead, to act in the Head's stead; until the Head's ring is claimed. (A person wearing the Scion Ring, NOT being allowed to claim the Head's ring is very rare. This has never happened in the Potter family, and happens regularly in the Malfoy's, hence the head of said family living in France (where the family originated.)


	4. Chapter 3

**i wasn't planning on posting this yet, but since it's my birthday I thought I'd give you all a present...**

**on a couple side notes:**

**1] i feel the need to acknowledge HJPReader; since beginning this story well over 2 years ago, I've always had trouble settling on a Title, and their first review helped me do so..."Karmic Dept" was initially a placeholder title, but that person stated that it sounded intriguing as well as it tied into the story very well. so...Many thanks HJPReader for his contribution.**

**2] as a WARNING, there is a section of this chapter that when i was writing it, my mind was in a very dark place. After having written it out and though i like what i wrote in reference to the story, as a person i found the contents of the specific section revolting, so i will not be writing more sections like that...unless i absolutely have to , even then i may have someone else write it for me. the section will be pointed out when you get to it.**

**3] after a couple of reviews and PMs from the reviewers, I've decided to make this 'Crystal Clear'. This story is considered AU, or 'Alternate Reality', this mean that not only are the things that JK Rowling left as ambiguous, as well as those things she has stated AS FACT, are with my purview to alter or remove. it also means it is in my capability to add things in that are considered non-canonical.**

**as i say in my Profile...i write for myself...if others like it (and some seem to) then 'good on yah' for doing so. **

**should anyone see a spelling error or colloquialism that is 'glaringly' wrong, then please tell me about it. but if it's something that you 'FEEL', is wrong(to include punctuation)...then please keep it to yourself and go write your own story**

sorry for the Rant but those two 'reviews' got my Irish and Scottish heritage broiling

**PS...Chapter 2-4 are sequenced, i would suggest that you read all three(when i get to posting Ch 4) before you leave a review about the story content, as things will be much clearer after that**

**and with that note...on with the next installment of Karmic Debt**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_As the week passed most things went along as usual, shops opened, customers came in and at the end of the day they closed, the government kept trudging along, trying to look like they were walking on a platform, even while they were mired in dragon dung._

_In an office, in a school way up in the north, a many of the gadgets and doo-dads had long ago stopped working; though the owner of the office had yet to notice. At the time when a child claimed what was rightfully his, the rest of them suddenly stopped, but as the occupant was out of the office seeing to many of his official duties, he was not there to notice the change._

_Flying high up in the sky in the middle of nowhere, a bird that seemed to be made of living flames, gave a trill that would have made anyone who heard it fall to the ground, overwhelmed with feelings of pain and anguish, while it dropped out of the sky; it fell sixty feet before it righted itself, then immediately was wreathed in a burst of flames and disappeared, just before it vanished a trill came over the air, and it would have sounded like Joy, Happiness and Hope wrapped up into a single voice._

_The child in question was at the time in a bank run by goblins, he had just undergone a pair of dangerous procedures, one to rid his body of a foul contaminant; the other was to keep his core form detonating, that would not only kill him, but many other that were in the vicinity._

* * *

Harry woke up with the largest headache he had ever had; to him it felt like his head was about to split open, all he could remember was pain…excruciating pain. He looked around the room he was in, and could only barely remember where he was and why. Just then a goblin pushed the doors open and walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I see we are awake…good, there are a few people who have been concerned about you, my self included. There are some clothes on the stand next to your bed, if you would please don them, we shall go to my new office; we have much to discuss."

"Ok sir. If I am ask, my body feels stiff, I can only guess that I have been unconscious for more than a few days, right?"

"Unfortunately, yes; I'm told it is a side-effect of the removal process, compounded by the subsequent and necessary medical regimen you were placed on, all of which we will talk about in my office," Ragnok stated in a tone that would brook no argument.

Harry had to take his time getting dressed, for a few different reasons, 1) his arms and legs were stiff from laying in bed so long, and 2) the clothes that were set out for him actually fit him; that was a new experience for him. There were a few others, but they were nowhere near as important as the first two.

After Harry finished getting dressed, he walked out the doors and Ragnok was waiting for him. As soon as Harry had cleared the door, Ragnok turned on his heel, and made a brisk pace down the hall. After a few minutes, they came upon a different set of iron doors. The Director pushed through and walked past the desk and sat down. Harry sat down in the; surprisingly, plush chair in front of the desk.

"Scion Potter, due to the complication found by your ring; we were unable to finish our meeting, that is why we are here today. It is customary for the current Lord of a Noble House to pass on the House Weapon, but since that is not possible, this honor would fall to either the executor of your family's estate or the manager of the House's Accounts.

As the Wills of both your grandparents and your parents have not been yet to be enacted upon: your grandparents Will could not be acted upon, because as they died after your parents, and you were missing, along with the fact that they enacted a little known clause in goblin law, which they had a Will within a Will, this essentially made their actual will have stipulations as to when it could be read, and since those stipulations have been met; as the Senior Manager of Accounts belonging to House Potter, it is my duty and honor to execute their Last Will and Testament."

Just then there was a knock on the door, "Enter," after the door opened enough for a person to pass through, a small goblin entered and quickly raced to Ragnok and whispered something to him a hushed voice.

"Good…good, please show her in immediately…", Ragnok turned to Harry, "Your Professor McGonagall has shown up on time, and it seems that we may have started early; my apologies Scion Potter."

"None needed Sir; I do not know anyone else in this world, besides yourself and her. And since she was here for the beginning, it would seem fitting that she be here for the end."

"My thoughts exactly. Ah, Friend McGonagall, punctual as always. My apologies for starting early, Scion Potter and I, were just about to perform a quick overview of the Last Lord and Lady Potter's Wills; if you please take a seat, we shall continue."

"I had a feeling you would begin there Director Ragnok, their Wills has been waiting to be executed almost as long as James and Lily's; and I do believe that I am here as a simple courtesy."

Ragnok gave a small smile and only nodded his head, before continuing.

"Yes, now, it would not do to go into great detail, so I will just highlight the dispensations. According to this, the Auror office, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and the Unspeakables Office, are the beneficiaries of 1.5 million galleons, to be separated, with 200 thousand, going to the Unspeakables Office, the rest being divided between the other two, an interesting side note; these donations are to be used solely for the upgrade and functionality of the individual offices and no other division of the Ministry nor for personal use, as well as that a Gringotts accountant, stated in the addendum, is to keep a daily accounting of any and all activity, specific rules stated in the addendum," Ragnok finished, looked up with a smirk, saw Professor McGonagall had a look of complete awe on her face.

He continued, "Apparently this was all from his personal accounts, Lord Potter, like his ancestors before him, was a wealthy man, even without the ledgers from House Potter. And as I understand your House Motto, Scion Potter; I can't say I'm surprised. It loosely translates, 'Gain, and Build to the Betterment', from what the last Lord Potter told me is; that the Potter Lords have a family tradition, that when they gain control of the House, the new Lord is to make his own money, and to use the House coffers to the betterment of not only the House but of the community as well…I had many talks with the late Lord Potter about what this meant, and when I asked, if he/it meant the magical community, he didn't answer and only smiled."

"So, because of a madman with a god-complex, I may cause the ending of; what sounds like a centuries-old family tradition?" Harry said; mostly to himself.

"Possibly, but as the Senior Account Manager for your Family Account, I will do my best to NOT let that happen. Next is…this is a bit unorthodox, it says to read his wife's will, before finishing his; very peculiar. Very well…now where is it; ah here it is;" Ragnok quickly scanned the document, then stated the highlights, "Your Grand-mother, she returned the dowry from her Marriage to the House of Black; apparently to thumb her nose at a bull-headed, and backwards thinking relative; If I'm reading this correctly, the late-mother of the now Heir to the House of Black. After that it says that all of her personal belongings and finances are to be considered co-property with her husband. How very odd.

Back to Lord Potter's will; ah I see, and I quote, 'The rest of my worldly possessions, and those of House Potter, I bequeath to my only son, James Potter, Heir of House Potter, and his wife, Lily Potter nee Evans. In the circumstance they are not living or incapacitated, then the bequeath transfers to my Grandson; Harold 'Harry' James Potter', to be held in the Family Vaults until reaching his majority or his obtaining the Head of House Ring; whichever happens first."

Harry was shocked, for the first years in his life, he never knew his name, he was just call 'Boy' or 'Freak', he only learned his name when he started school, and he was told his name was Harry. But now, here he learns that his name was technically wrong again it seems; though is does say "Harry", his birth name was actually Harold. Now he knew that he wouldn't be going around calling himself 'Harold', but still it is a shock.

"So my name isn't Harry, its Harold," Harry stated.

Ragnok couldn't help by bark out a laugh or two, "Technically yes, your name is Harold, but as they are interchangeable, it really only makes a difference when it comes to the Legal arena."

"I know that, it's just strange, for the first years of my life; I never knew I had a name; I was just called 'Boy' or 'Freak'. It wasn't until I started primary, that I learned that my name was 'Harry', and now… like I said, it's just strange."

Both Ragnok and Professor McGonagall started speaking in languages he couldn't understand. Harry could guess that Ragnok was saying something in the Goblin language, Professor McGonagall on the other hand, Harry had no clue as to what language she was speaking in, but both of them sounded like they were pissed.

After a while both settled down, though they still seemed like they were keeping their anger on a tight leash, Director Ragnok seemed to be doing a better job.

"Scion Potter, the people who you just told us about…are they the same people; whose actions against you; had Healer Manna wanting to start a new goblin war?"

Harry didn't really want to say, so he stayed silent, but couldn't help it as he lowered his head in shame.

"I thought so…" he said, just as Professor McGonagall started speaking angrily, in her language. She also stood and started walking around moving her hands in over-animated motions. After a minute or two, she slipped from the language, back into English, "I told him, I told him that they would do this, I swear I will wring his bloody neck with his beard." She then regained her composure, while Ragnok raised an eyebrow towards her.

Professor McGonagall left out a small sigh, "Before I tell you what I know, I must say this; I had sat in the neighborhood for the entire day before hand, and when he arrived, I told him that something like this would happen. I stressed my objection against leaving you there. But he was so sure it was the correct thing to do.

It started the night You-Know-Who went after you and your parents; specifically it was after the attack was over. We had just gotten the news that he had attacked your family and that he had been destroyed, Dumbledore was skeptical, but he said that if you were kept in the Wizarding world, that many of You-Know-Who's supporters would do their best to attack you, and destroy their lord's destroyer. He knew that your father's parents were still alive, but as they were old by Wizarding standards, also that they were in the wizarding world; according to Dumbledore, that ruled them out. I suggested that you be placed in a home that knew of our world, but he denied that suggestion; he then came up with what he called 'a brilliant idea', he also knew that your mother had a sister, and that her parents had already passed away. He sent someone he trusts, to retrieve you from the wreckage of your home. So his plan was to keep you safe while he set up the necessary protections at your aunt's home. She had just had a child, your cousin, so he thought that her maternal instinct would kick in, as you were her sister's orphaned child. Like I stated earlier; I went to scout the family out, and throughout the day, I learned more and more about them, while she seemed to loath any kind of mess, excluding what her own son did. Her husband, your uncle, truly and unequivocally hated, loathed, and would like nothing more than to see anything that doesn't fit into his mold of 'Normal'…destroyed. After watching the family all day, it was around midnight when Headmaster Dumbledore arrived; he readied the area for your arrival. I made my objections and reasons why known. Since it is advised against traveling the usual Wizarding methods, the Headmaster had his trusted person drive you, in a flying motorcycle. That was lent to him, by someone who turned out to be a traitor, the now Heir Apparent of House Black. So when you arrived, he took you from the person who brought you, and made his way to their doorstep, all the while, I tried to further stress my objections, but he just kept looking at you, and saying that it 'had to be this way'. I now wish I had done something else that night. Lily and James were my top students, and I have yet to see anyone pick up transfiguration as quickly as James. And I don't believe Professor Flitwick, ever met someone who mastered charms as quickly as your mother."

"Friend McGonagall, why is it that you want to leave the couriers' name, a mystery."

"Because I do not wish to tarnish his name with what this will cause. He is a good person, and his only crime is that he trusted a man, that thought he knew better then everyone else."

"Very well, we will leave it at that.

Now Scion Potter, would you please tell me the names of your relatives. Assault on a defenseless person is not taken lightly by any goblin, to compound it that the defenseless person in question is a child, and at such a young age, that is something so unforgivable that it would call a Goblin's honor into question if they did nothing.

Since the Right of Home Rule, set forth when the English king allowed the magical community to govern itself, states the no non-magical may be prosecuted by any magical means, and vice-versa. We will send a compiled medical report to a muggle doctor, and he will due his duty, and report the crime. A memory of the pertinent matters of this meeting will be given to a barrister that 'works both sides of the fence', I believe the term is. He will record and submit a copy of your deposition, so you will not have to appear before a judge."

"Sir, I'm not sure I can, I can say the names, fine, but what if this doesn't work? What if they are not found guilty? They are the only relations I have, and from what the professor said, this Dumbledore person, seems like he would rather have me there than anywhere else," Harry said worriedly

"Let me assure you Mr. Potter…that will not happen. As I said earlier, Healer Manna was willing to start a new war between goblins and Humans, and this time I wouldn't be against wizards, it would be against the muggles, and all of those who sat by and let this happen, through ignorance or just them turning a blind eye, they would be with-in the center of the fallout. Master Healer Manna has always made detailed notes and reports, your relatives would be lucky if they don't receive the death penalty for what they have done to you."

Harry glanced over at Professor McGonagall, though she did her best to act the stoic teacher, her eyes told a different story, they said that she was sorry for what she had let happen to him, and that Ragnok was telling the truth.

~WARNING~~WARNING~~WARNING~~WARNING~~WARNING~~WARNING~~WARNING~~WARNING~~WARNING~~WARNING~~WARNING~~WARNING~

With a heavy sigh, Harry started, "OK, but before I do, I have to say this. My aunt has never struck me, one time she came close. I had said something that caused her to lash out, but right as she was to finish the downswing; she stopped. I had cringed in anticipation, but when I didn't feel the hit, I looked around and saw my aunt looking at me with tears in her eyes, she shook them away and then yelled at me to go to my bedroom. After that she never raised a hand to me.

My cousin has hit me some times, but it all began at the insistence of my uncle. For as far back as I can remember, he yelled at me, struck me for mostly just being there, but when I did something he perceived as bad, it was worse. If I didn't cook enough food, or burnt the food, I remember one time when I was four or five, I was doing my best to carry the milk container from the ice-chest to the table, it was too heavy for me, and it was slippery from condensation. I know that now, but back then, it slipped from my fingers; that was one of the worst punishments I had received.

I didn't receive it till late that night, after they had gone out to eat, and left me with a bowl of broth and some stale bread crusts. When they returned, I had expected something to happen, but it didn't, not right away. Later, I awoke to hear shuffling upstairs; at the time my bedroom had been a cupboard under the stairs. I thought nothing of it, that it was most likely my cousin being up when he shouldn't have been so I went back to sleep; I had to cook breakfast in the morning. Sometime after I had fallen back asleep, the door to the cupboard was practically ripped open, and a pair of hands shot into the space. They grabbed a hold of my neck and pulled me violently from my 'bedroom', it was my uncle who was doing this. He then stuffed a sock or washcloth in my mouth and tied it there. He picked me up and dragged me to the car, where he threw me into the boot, when I landed I heard something crack, I thought it was something other than a bone, but apparently it was a rib.

Some time later the lid of the boot was opened, it was still dark out, my uncle grabbed for me again, but this time I tried to get away, he scrambled after me. I did my best but it wasn't enough, he got a hold of me, and beat my head against the floor of the boot repeatedly, until I blacked out. Next thing I remember I was tied up laying on my stomach, and I didn't have any clothes on."

Apparently this sickening tale was too much for the guards outside the door, as when Harry stopped to take a breath, he could hear one or both of them retching. He peaked a glance at both Professor McGonagall and Director Ragnok; both had the same type of face, one of pure unaltered and sickened horror. Harry sighed before continuing.

"I tried screaming out, I tried to ask why he was doing this, but I couldn't because of the rag in my mouth. When I tried to look around the room, the only thing I could see was the table I was on, and about a foot from it. The table had a bend in it, which was situated at my waist. I then heard a click, and footsteps coming closer, I started to panic. I then heard a sharp crack and felt a stinging pain. He then came into my view, my uncle had clothes on that I had never seem him wear, he had black slacks on, with a white shirt, and over that he had a brown apron, when I felt it rub against me as he passed, it felt like a type of leather. I could bet I was feeling true fear right then. Over the next hour or two, he used many different objects and 'tool's to stab, slice into, and bludgeon me. Throughout this entire time, he said nothing…that scared me the most, his silence. The last thing I remember clearly was he had left the room, a few minutes later he came back, I didn't see what he had, but I knew he had something. The next thing I felt was a very cold feeling against my bum, it stayed there, my uncle then walked in front of me, his clothes had been splattered with blood, my blood; he then grabbed a large wooden paddle again. He returned to behind me, I heard the leather creak as he leaned over and whispered in my ear, 'This is what you get for shattering my great-Gran mum's heirloom!' He quickly stood up, and I hear the back and fore-swing of the paddle as it whistled through the air. I heard a clang, and less than a second later, there was a sharp pain spreading through my bum, I heard a few more swings, and felt more pain. After the fourth swing, I heard something shatter."

Harry had to take a few breaths as he was starting to cry, "I knew then that whatever he had used was made of glass. I blacked out quickly after that, but the very last thing I heard was a sharp crack. I didn't remember most of it, just tiny bits and pieces, but since I put the ring on, it came flooding back. Now that I think about it, that last crack sounded similar to when Professor McGonagall found me. I don't remember much after that, except one thing…I remember waking up in a room, but it wasn't my cupboard, and I panicked, I thought I was still in that room. I heard another crack and then nothing afterwards. The next thing I consciously remember; not from the ring, was waking up in my cupboard in my sleep clothes, and all my relatives seemed to not remember that I broke the container. Throughout the majority of the whole captivity-thing, my only thought was that 'somehow this was entirely my fault'."

~WARNING~~WARNING~~WARNING~~WARNING~~WARNING~~WARNING~~WARNING~~WARNING~~WARNING~~WARNING~~WARNING~~WARNING~

Professor McGonagall, after cleaning up the mess from herself and the area around her, she did something that would happen only once; that harry would never see the same level of a gesture from her. She slid to her knees, and enveloped Harry into, what she could muster into the form of, a motherly embrace. She just held onto this poor boy, someone that something such as that should never have happened to.

"Ugh, as much as that tale sickens me, I can not see how the boy's uncle will escape the harshest of punishments, I repeat, if he doesn't receive the death penalty, I'll be surprised, and then I will butcher the animal myself and leave his body to rot. Friend McGonagall, in the state that he is in, I will not ask him, but tell me this _animal's_ name, so justice may be done."

She looked down at harry, who was still crying; she covered his ears, and quietly said, "Dursley, Vernon Dursley, he works at a factory called Grunnings, or some such. His wife, Young Harry's aunt is Petunia, their son is Dudley.

'On my Life and Magic, if he skates justice, I will risk Azkaban to see that it is done. I swear it. So mote it be!"

As she stopped speaking, a bright flash of light filled the room, and a golden arc leaped from her, across the room to a stack of ledgers. She knew exactly, part of what had just happened; she had consciously made a _Witch's Oath._ The power arc, she had no clue about.

"Very well, Friend McGonagall, I know that you know what you just did, but im sure you don't know what has happened after. The First was that you have made a Witch's Oath that, in turn, has caused his Guardianship fall to you. The Second part; the arc of light was, by your proclamation, you swearing to be the Vassal of Young Lord Potter The Vassalage will be active so long as your Oath is Unfinished

The Magical Guardian part is slightly trickier. Since Mr. Potter has already taken up the Scion Ring, it is your duty, to see to the long-term plans of House Potter; you may delegate most of the day-to-day trivialities to either House Elves or other Vassals. This part is only active as long as you are not dismissed from his service as his Magical Guarding, or until he reaches his majority, even despite that he could gain his Head of House status in a few years

Let me be the first to welcome you into the Retinue of House Potter. Let us pick this up in a few days time, and until then, the Dursley's will be poked, prodded, and tested. Then they will face justice."

It took a few days more than a week for Harry to come out of his self-imposed catatonic state, when he did he was escorted to Ragnok's office. Professor McGonagall was already sitting in a chair; it seemed that they were waiting for him.

"Scion Potter, we were beginning worry that you would never come to. Before we continue, I feel that I must inform you, you will never have to return to that place you called your residence. Through the use of a specialized spell, our healers were able to receive a detailed report of everything your 'Relations' have done to you. The spell is used in cases much like yours, where the remembering of each action, could have a major reaction of the targets mind; possibly even breaking the persons psyche. The entire family had been taken in by magical police, they were looked over and liberal use of the Memory Charm had been used on all of them. Each memory was recovered and looked through. If it was a security risk to our world, it was destroyed, otherwise it was left restored. After that was done, each was wiped of any memory of magic or the magical world. They were then given a safe but viable amount of Veritaserum…think 'Truth Serum'…and then sent back to their home, just minutes before the muggle police arrived.

From those reports and their own admissions, things have happened quickly; it seems that the muggles share the Goblin view of actions against a child:

By her treatment of you under her care; your aunt has been sentenced to six months in a minimum security prison for women. She is to undergo psychiatric help for her OCD; that is Obsessive Compulsive Disorder; I'm told that she has requested extra sessions. Because of her unwillingness to cause you physical pain, she received the lightest punishments out of the adults.

Your cousin is to be sent to a juvenile detention center, he will be placed on a severe diet, as well as to receive help to fix the many years of dragon dung ideas his father had used as a template for life.

Your Uncle's Sister, Margery Dursley, has been sentenced to 3 years in prison, and has been forbid from ever owning a pet of any kind, including as a job or hobby that has any thing to do with animals.

Your 'Uncle's' sentence was a great deal more harsh, for the heinous and horrible things he had done…his final sentence has yet to be given, as he was the last of the adults to go to trial."

Harry seemed to relax, though it didn't dawn on him yet that he was homeless now; he would not have to worry about his relatives dealing out any punishments anymore.

Ragnok continued, "On top of everything; it seems that not only was he receiving a stipend from the Potter Accounts for your care, but even the home was owned by the Potters, with them under a lease. It seems that your mother had done this for her, as she knew your aunt dearly wanted a family, but the place they were living at, wasn't habitable for a child. So she leased the home to them for nothing; I can only guess as to why, but I believe it was in hopes of repairing the damage to their relationship.

Back on topic, it seems your 'so-called' uncle used that stipend to pay off a house he had bought for his multiple 'Mistresses'; as well as a few of your 'punishments'.

I did not approve of this action, and an investigation has been started to find the goblin that made this illegal alteration. I have also started multiple investigation teams, each has been given specific areas of the Potter Accounts to look through, if anything is off or missing; I will be informed and will take appropriate action according to Goblin Law. We know that the White-Bearded-One has already interfered with your life. Your new Magical Guardian and I were waiting for you to arrive before going over your parents will. Now that you are here, we may start."

"Of course Sir, and thank you, though the thing about my family accounts is a bit alarming, knowing that I will not have to see them again, is a load off my mind; please begin."

"Again I will read the highlight, though some things I will have to read verbatim. This Will and Testament was made a week before the attack on your home.

Now let's see, it looks like your father, while not as wealthy as his father, had made a few prudent investments, many here in Diagon Alley.

To his old job; the Aurors Office, are to be given 50 thousand galleons; ah Friend McGonagall, you'll be interested in this… 'To Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I leave an account at Gringotts with five thousand galleons, this account is to be used with the discretion of the Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, to the effect of replacing the class brooms for the First Years', and it seems he left a message for you in here… 'Dear Den-Mother, use this money to better the school, those brooms were severely past their prime when I was in school, I know for a fact that those old brooms hindered many of the muggle-born students from finding the joy I have felt while flying. Please fix this. On a personal note, if my lovely wife isn't there to watch over our son, no matter what House he is sorted into, I would like to make a request that if he needs help, you allow him the opportunity to come to you… despite the extra-curricular activities my friends and I were in; wink. Your assistance even if it was to help guide us from some of our more dangerous activities, was always greatly appreciated, and I would like my son to have that same opportunity. And I do hope that he becomes one of your cubs, allowing you to watch over him that much easier.'

'The rest of my worldly possessions I leave to the woman of my life, who made me want to be a better man, my wife Lily Potter nee Evans. If fate is cruel enough to take her away from my son as well, then I leave everything to him, my son Harry James Potter, even though I have yet to take my position as the Head of our Family, I'm sure my father would agree; I also bequeath control of House Potter, also he should take note of the Potter Library and a family heirloom, a cloak that is should appear in the family vault on the instance of my death, third from the left, between a green and red cloak; you'll know which one when you see it.'; personal note, 'Son, if you're hearing this, then I hope I did my best to protect you and your mother, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, to teach your how to prank, to teach you to fly and the sheer bliss that comes from it. I hope that your uncles are there to guide you in the ways that I was unable to. I can only hope that your mother is there with you; I would rather her to live with you, though I know that a mother would be willing to die if it would save her child, I pray that it never comes to that. I'm sorry son, and 'Mischief Managed, remember it.'

Scion Potter, if you need some time before we read your mother's will…I had a feeling that this might cause some pain to you…"

Professor McGonagall shaken from her shock with what James did and what he said. She looked at Harry and could see that he seemed just second from breaking down in tears again. "Director Ragnok, it might be best if we did take a break. It is a lot of information to take in; for someone so young."

'Indeed it is, please stay, I will have some food sent up. There are some things from the Potter vaults that I must retrieve." When McGonagall nodded, he stood up, and walked past Harry, pausing to place his hand on the boy's shoulder, before he continued out of the office.

After a half-hour, Harry had calmed down enough to continue; McGonagall went to the door to have Ragnok inform that they were ready. A short time later, he walked in followed by four large goblins that were carrying a large case.

"Before we go any farther, as executor of the Wills of the previous two generation of Potters, I felt it was my duty to present to you, your Family's Weapon. This weapon has been in your family since before our records began. Each wielder has imbued this weapon with something, and though the weapon can be wielded by anyone, only the rightful Heir of House Potter is capable of bringing out the weapon's true capabilities"

Ragnok motioned for Harry to open the case, and inside it was a full Scottish Claymore. Professor McGonagall let out a small, almost inaudible gasp. Harry didn't know why, but Ragnok had an idea. "Scion Potter, this was the weapon's form from the previous Lord, your Grandfather. Please take the hilt; or handle, as it's commonly called; in your hand."

"Sir, you want me to pick up that, I don't know if I can, it's twice as tall as I am?"

"One of the first Lords who imbued the sword, placed into it capability to change it's form, to suit the best style of combat for the new Lord. I sometimes forget that you know very little about your own lineage."

"I'll try…" Harry stood to take the hilt of the sword. The moment his hand grasped the hilt, an almost blinding light formed at the tip of the sword. It was like someone was pouring molten steel over the sword, but as the light reached and surrounded Harry's hand on the hilt, he noticed that there was no heat. Suddenly the light vanished; it took the three, a minute or two for their eyesight to return, being a goblin, Ragnok was the first to see the new form of the sword, he had seen similar reactions before when the new Lords of other Houses took up their legacy, but never had he seen the from shift from one regional style to another. The eyesight of both the Professor and Harry returned within seconds of each other. Professor McGonagall was a little disappointed that the new sword chose not to display the new Lord's heritage; that was until she gazed upon the hand guard; on it was a small thistle cluster.

"Congratulations Lord Potter, the Sword has chosen your preferred Combat Form, this form has only been seen in the Potter Family one other time, to my knowledge. If your father had been able to take his place as Lord Potter, I believe his form would have been similar. This style of weapon is known as a Katana, it comes from Japan; most say that it is the perfect combination of Speed and Skill, when compared to all other sword styles, it is true elegance in swordsmanship. Most battles with these weapons were decided in the first or second strike. The training to properly use this type of sword usually takes many years to perfect.

Your Family Grimoire has a detailed history of the sword and of your family. The tome is secured in the family vault, as the Scion; in the truest sense of the word, the sword and Tome are the only objects you are allowed to remove from the vault, unless a will specifically states otherwise. As it is so far, you are allowed to take your family's cloak; that your father talked about, along with the Sword, Family Library, and the Grimoire.

As soon as we complete the reading of the wills, we will then be able to move on to the results of removing the dark magic and the medical regimen you have been placed on."

"Your mother's Will states, that all of her personal belongings, which have been kept in the family vault since their deaths, are to be given to you, since her husband died shortly before her; upon completion of the Reading of the Will. All of which have been kept in the family vault since their deaths. She also bequeaths the monetary contents of her personal vault to Hogwarts, under the discretion of Fillius Flitwick, the Charms Professor. The money is to be kept until such time as the administration of Hogwarts decides to; and I quote, 'Join the rest of the world in the twentieth century' and like all of the previous wills, this bequeathment is to be monitored and any action is to be submitted, scrutinized, and tracked by a Goblin Accountant. The last item listed is the House which you were a resident of, Number 4 Private Drive, Little Whinging; Surrey, England. 'I give to my sister Petunia Dursley, the place that she has called home, since before her child was born.' This request has been initialed by both her husband, and the previous Lord Potter, meaning she is allowed to do this. She also left a message to be read only in her presence. Scion Potter, since she was instrumental in your treatment while living there, you do have the option of denying this request. You have until the official Will reading to do so. Hold on here…it seems there is an addendum to your mother's Will, give me a moment to find it…" after rustling around the desk a moment, "Ah, here it is…very strange. It appears that the addendum was added only a week before your parents were murdered.

It says here that 'Should I and my Husband, James Potter, die; then the Regency of House Potter, and care of our son, Harry, shall fall to the people on the accompanied list. At no time, is my sister and her 'Magic-Hating' husband, to ever have any contact with our son. Also Albus Dumbledore is disavowed from guardianship, overriding any and all previous statements.'

Here is the list;

This List is to determine the order of caregivers for our son, Harry Potter:

Frank and Alice Longbottom (Harry's God-Mother)

Sirius Black (Harry's Dog-Father)

Albus Dumbledore _**JP/LP**_

Remus Lupin

Lord and Lady Potter

Lord Arcturus Black III

Minerva McGonagall

Fostered to a Muggle family that knew of our world.

Stipulations from the addendum are to be strictly followed.

I do not understand the meaning of this 'dog-father' I believe it is what you humans call 'an inside joke'…"

Just then Harry closed his eyes, and a moment later a smirk crossed his lips, "I believe I know Sir. If what Professor McGonagall said is true, then I somehow have Occlumency shields, and before all of the meetings started I had sorted through some of the books in my mind, it seems to me; my mind looks like a library. It seems that I learned had to talk quickly, but I had trouble saying god-father, and it always came out, dog-father." Harry couldn't tell them the real reason, the memory he had found was that of the one time he saw his god-father transform into his dog-form. Harry wasn't sure if this was a standard thing that all wizards learned, but he could guess that it might not be, and it seemed important.

"Very well, if this had been read soon after their deaths, sadly the only names mentioned that could have taken up their guardianship of you, would have been Lord Black, your Professor, or the seventh option. Less than a week after the attack on your family, an attack happened upon Frank and Alice Longbottom, luckily their son was not at the home. Next on the list is Sirius Black, as he was arrested and imprisoned, this would rule him out."

"Along with the fact that he was the person who betrayed your parents to You-Know-Who; he was the only person who could have. And when he was arrested; he was laughing like a mad-man. He can rot, as far as you are concerned, in my opinion." McGonagall blurted out, scoffing.

"Friend Minerva, the fact that the Fidelius Charm was not performed by goblins, we are unable to know exactly who cast the charm and who was the secret keeper, but it is well known to us, that the best way to provide the safety of the keeper, is to provide a decoy. Whether this was done or not, I can guess that only a handful of people would know the truth.

Though it is well known that Remus Lupin is a well-trusted friend to your parents, certain laws that were passed before the attack would not allow him to take over your guardianship.

Sadly, around the time of your disappearance, a small outbreak of Dragon Pox broke out. Your grandfather contracted the virus, and his age being what it was, his body was unable to fight off the effects, sadly he died a few years after your family's murder. If you had gone to him, then you would have been back in the same boat you would have been in after the attack, that's if you had not contracted the virus as well.

Friend Minerva, did you know that you were slated to be the young Lord's Guardian? As James and Lily previously stated, you were a person they trusted, almost implicitly. I would think Lily would have mentioned something.

"I can assure your Director, if James or Lily would have told me, that I was selected to be their son's guardian, I would have kept that information to myself, until it was time to reveal it, which would have been almost immediately after being informed that they had died.

"Very disturbing; this information that has come to light…. Scion Potter, if you wish it we can investigate this further, at a reduced fee of course."

"Please do, your majesty, it sounds like that someone was actively trying to keep me from, at least, a descent living condition, and if they are still acting against me, or those that are close to me, I would like to know beforehand," Harry stated.

"Very well, the fees will be taken from your vault. You will be contacted when we have new information to deliver to you."

"Thank you Director, please let's continue."

"Yes Scion Potter, now that the Wills have been read, the items immediately bequeathed to you are as follows: The Potter Family Sword, the Potter Heirloom Cloak, the Potter Family Library, your mother's personal non-monetary belongings, and the Potter Family Grimoire. As you already have the Sword; at your request all but the Grimoire can be brought to your recovery room, I would suggest waiting until you have a secure place to store it, before you retrieve the Grimoire."

Harry sat still for a moment or two, before he nodded, and Ragnok sent a messenger to 'have the items moved to Lord Potter's Recovery Room'.

"Now Scion Potter, as she was the medical person I placed in charge of your health, I believe she is best suited to explain the circumstance and after-effects of your treatment, as well as the medical regimen she has placed you on," there was a knocking on the door, and the afore-mentioned healer walked in, "Here she is now, I think I will oversee the retrieval of your immediate inheritance; If you will excuse me."

"Griphook…, exactly who I was looking for; I will be seeing to the…" the Director said as the doors closed.

"Scion Potter, your medical treatment is my only concern as of the moment I was called to assist in the removal of the dark magic, and the subsequent medical treatment you were in dire need of, after you donned the Ring."

She placed matching documents in front of both humans, "These are Secrecy Contracts, similar to those that our non-goblin employees are required to sign; it has been slightly altered to pertain to the subject that caused all this trouble. By standing order of the Goblin King who swore to eradicate this specific dark magic, all persons to be told of this subject are required to sign this contract, they are to tell no one of what has transpired, only 'that a dire medical emergency; that we goblins were able to efficiently and quickly take care of' please sign the contract, and we will then be able to continue."

Healer Manna placed a red quill on both contracts; Professor McGonagall suddenly gasped audibly, "Ya' cannae mean for a child to sign with one of these, I mean I understand the need for secrecy, but for a child to use this quill…isn't that going a bit overboard?"

"Normally I would agree with you Friend McGonagall, but as this pertains to the matter, that we goblins have spent many lives and a few wars to wiping this magic from the very annuls of history, so that the mistake of the Death Knight, Son of the Great Human Leader, the Shining King, Arthur Pendragon; would not be repeated."

"Healer Manna, are you talking about Mordred…" harry asked, but was cut off.

"As you did not know, it will be let go, but that name is forbidden to be spoken. His legacy, as the creator of this damnable magic, has left the Wizarding World reeling from one Dark Lord to the next. I have stated more that I should, while you are not bound by the contract; please sign!"

As his first question was so summarily smacked down; with good reason, it seems. Harry asked the question he had wanted to ask next, "I know feather quills were used in medieval times, but what is so different about these? They look like they have just been dyed red."

"Mr. Potter," his professor started, "These are known as blood-quills, as you may notice there is no ink-wells, no stopped bottles of ink either. This type of quill is only used under the most dire and/or most important kind of documents. They do not need any ink, as they do not use it. The quill is charmed to use the signatory's blood 'as' the ink, it is the safest type of 'blood magic', a type of magic that is heavily controlled. As your Magical Guardian, normally I would advise you to not sign using one, unless absolutely necessary, but as the subject dates back to the first king of England, not to mention the first and only magical monarch of these isles. THIS TIME, I will advise you to sign, but I warn you, it will hurt, as a by-product, the quill will act like it is carving into your writing hand…at one time; in a different country it was used as a torture device, as prolonged use of a Blood Quill, will cause permanent damage to the skin. As this is a goblin Blood Quill, the injury will heal itself, immediately after you have finished."

When Professor McGonagall finished, she picked the quill up like it was about to bite her, and in a sense it was. Harry was also hesitant to use it, but as he was advised to do so, and his adviser had already finished signing, he decided to follow suit. He assumed that if he signed it fast, then the pain would intense but short, it turned out he was wrong. After he finished signing his name in a fast and messy scrawl, the magic of the contract took over. His signature on the parchment slowly deformed itself, curving and twisting until it looked like harry had taken his time to sign it. As the parchments magic took hold so did the magic of the quill, as the name was forming into his normal signature, the magic caused the same signature to be carved into his right hand. It hurt like hell; he had expected it to hurt, but not this much. Not before his signature finished correcting itself, did the pain stop; then thirty seconds after that the pain and the carving of his name was gone.

"Very good, we can continue, everything pertaining to the subject stated on the contract falls under the rules of the contract. You may only speak about this, in private with those that have signed the same contract or with a goblin. But I would suggest that after you leave to begin your education, never think about it again; just place it out of you mind. That way you never run the risk of breaching the contract, as the consequences are severe.

As I said before, this all began with Arthur and Morgana's son. Despite what the Muggle history says, he was a squib, specifically the First Squib; it is through his bloodline that the magic survived. Somehow the knowledge of this dark magic survived, we do not know how, but we do know that his bloodline has survived. We learned that if any of his Bloodline should break the tradition of only bearing non-magical children, then when that magical child reached adulthood, they would begin the process of researching a very specific topic with the magical field of necromancy; this topic would lead to the completion of the dark son's ritual. Through painstaking research and many years of tracking down each off-shoot, we had found every member of his bloodline. When they were found and if they had no children, then they were given a potion that would bind with their DNA and that branch of the bloodline would never produce a magical child; if they had children, then each child was stripped of the chance to bare magical children. Yes professor, this is something that is frowned upon by Human Magical Society, but when you consider the alternative, it is necessary. Now as of forty years ago, we had found the last descendent of the Death Knight, one Tom Riddle, as it would seem this descendent had been dead for almost ten years. According to the extended family and acquaintances of the family, he had no children. We had hoped that this was the end of our oath, but sadly this was not true, it would seem that he had a son, we don't know his birth name or his birth mother; and though it cost many agents their lives, we were able to procure a blood sample from him. While doing tests the sample exploded; a positive sign that the subject had indeed finished his research, and preformed the Ritual of Death's Power, the dark Knight's name for the ritual. Not only had the ritual been performed, but by the reaction of the subject's sample of blood, we hypothesized that the subject had performed it multiple times. As to my knowledge this had never been done before, if this is true, I do not know exactly what will happen, but I do know, that if true, then the subject has gone past the barrier that keeps humans classified as such. He can not be considered as a human anymore.

I will now describe what we believe the ritual does. At specific times, the ritual maybe performed, coinciding with phases of the moon, as well as times of the year; usually when the veil between the world of the living and that of the dead is at its weakest. Around the same time of the year, that your parents were murdered is best. Yes Scion Potter, I can see the gear of your head putting facts together, the subject who has perform the ritual and the Dark Lord Voldemort are one and the same. He is the last of The Death Knight's Bloodline, as well as the Heir of not one but two Magical Families."

As he was piecing together what Healer Manna was telling them, it stated to click, how everything seemed to be interconnected to him. And Harry was starting to become both worried and angry.

"Though he could trace his lineage back to The Death Knight and through him to The Shining King, it would have to go through scores and scores of Muggles, and being who he was, I highly doubt that he would claim it. The other family he could and did claim was that of Salazar Slytherin, and though he drained the monetary assets from the vault, he hardly touched the objects and heirlooms, those are still in the Slytherin Vault; all is accounted for except a locket made of Goblin-Made silver. That was taken out soon after the claim was acknowledged as viable, by a goblin that had joined him. And all attempts to search or scry for the item have garnered no leads.

What we believe the purpose of the ritual, is that it weakens the soul of the person performing the ritual. It does this so that the performer may sever a part of his soul from the main body, and place the 'piece' within a prepared container; this is usually done immediately, but can be done within a few hours at the latest. The whole purpose of the ritual is the allow the user to keep a part of his soul from passing beyond the veil between the worlds, so that the other part, is not allowed to pass over, it is kept in a limbo/ghost type state, though it can move and interact with our world, it can not truly harm the living, that is unless it is inhabiting a body. If the spirit does inhabit a living body, then the person it inhabits is already dead; should the spirit ever leave the body for any reason, it will die.

Now I must inform you, why all this is important. When Voldemort came to attack your family, we believe that his true goal was to use the son of the parents that had defeated him multiple times in the past, with the intent on performing the end part of the ritual. Now this meant that he could have attacked one of two families, but he chose yours, for whatever reason. Now the story of that attack is common knowledge, it has even been made into a children's story, though how the writer was able to get this information is still a mystery. The specifics of what happened that night is not known, but it is known that when Voldemort tried to kill you, your mother stood in the way. For some unknown reason, he gave her the option to give you up and live or die in vain protecting you; she chose the later. He killed her and when he tried to kill you, his spell backfired, leaving him in a spirit-like form and left you with only that scar on your head.

Now here is the very important part. When you placed that ring on your finger, it acted and cast a diagnostic charm on you; it then removed all the spells that were still active upon you, the ribbons of lights you saw. It shattered all but the only one it couldn't destroy, the back ribbon. This told us that a necromantic spell signature had been used on you, and was still active, immediately we knew that it wasn't a residual signature from the Killing curse that was used on you; we only know of one other form of necromantic magic that could leave a signature on a living person. And our fears were confirmed when I did my diagnostic magic. The container used and made in The Death Knight's Ritual is called a Horcrux, it is believed that you were inadvertently made into one. You essentially had a piece of Voldemort's soul sustaining itself by feeding off your magic. On top of that, you had no less than three Core binding spells on you, they were weakened. I can only guess that your core was doing it's best to fight them off. I can say this however; if the bindings had stayed on for a few more years, we could have been a completely different situation."

"What do you mean Healer Manna, how much different?" Harry questioned.

"Well, Scion Potter; if it had went that way; we may have been in a fight for your very life. If you had not come in and accepted the Ring, and those bindings stayed on, then it's possible that the soul fragment could have continued feeding on your magic continually getting stronger, while you would slowly become weaker. At some point the fragment would have tried to assert dominance of your mind for control of the body. If it had won that fight, then the one recourse that would have been available to us would have been to destroy the container which it was within. You now understand how dangerous this magic is, and our reasoning in wanting to destroy even the history of its existence.

Pale and mortified looks came over both McGonagall and Harry; despite Healer Manna not explicitly saying it, they both understood what she had just said…..if Harry had waited a few years to do what he did when he first came to the Bank, then there would have been a good possibility that the fragment could have taken over, and that his life would have been forfeit in order to destroy the dark magic.

Now that the history portion of this meeting is over, it's time to begin on the treatment of and recovery from its effects, my young Scion. You may have already noticed some of them, while you were in your self-imposed catatonic state; we performed a full work up on you.

At this time; it seems that your eyesight had improved greatly since the dark magic's removal, your vision is still less than what most wizards would have, but that can be fixed with a few potions.

We found many breaks and micro-fractures in your skeletal structure; we now know that the damage came from your abusive relatives, if we are to repair that damage we will have to re-break all the bones that were broken, properly set them, and then you would have a few weeks of taking a bone-repairing potion. The effects of this would be that you would most likely grow an inch or two, as well as your bones would be stronger.

All we are able to do about the scars on your body is to apply a salve that would make them less pronounced, less noticeable.

I noticed that despite you never having gone to a dentist, you have very few cavities. As wizards have not concept of dental health, besides the two potions they used to keep their teeth straight and their breath clean. I would like for you to go to a muggle dentist, preferably one in the know and have a full check up done.

Other than that, despite everything done to you, you are in relatively good health. If you follow the potions regimen I have set forth, you will finish most of them by the time you leave for Hogwarts, and the Matron there is one of the best in the world; and Professor you may tell her I said so; she would be more than capable to complete the regimen, though I would prefer to give you a check up before the start of your second year. Just to make sure everything is fine, and there are no other side-effects from the dark magic.

Now on a side note, pertaining to Voldemort's attack on you: as he had claimed the Heir of Slytherin ring, long before he attacked your family. It is commonly accepted that somehow, it was you that had destroyed him, though no one knows how. We goblins know differently but we do agree that the Rite of Conquest does fall to you. As by whatever means used, his physical body, and hence his status as a living being is gone, by the Rite of Conquest, you inherit all that he had, which includes the title of Slytherin's Heir.

On a connected note, before his defeat, you were considered the cadet line of Slytherin, through your grandmother; Dorea Potter nee Black. If you accept the title, you will be the main line, for two of the Four Founders. Along with the titles, your voice will have a great amount of pull in your world, as the Heir to three of the fifteen Great Families. Director Ragnok will speak to you about this later.

Ah, I do believe that the Director is about to return, I hear his footfalls coming down the hall. Think on what I have said young Scion."

Just as they heard a hand touch the handle of the door, they heard a raised voice, "Senior Teller Griphook, do not presume to think you are more intelligent than I. Your views on humans are clouded by you many faithful years as a Bank Teller, where you deal with many of the less-honorable types of wizards, as well as an Account manager to THAT family and while I can see your point of view, I DO NOT SHARE IT and I do not cow myself to those wizards that do have a large power base, I judge each human or wizard by their actions not by lumping them together as a group. I would have thought you would have learned this by now, but it seems you have not, and if you can not, then I may have to demote you to a position that does not have any interaction with anyone other than a goblin, and though you may prefer that type of work, I believe it would be a complete waist of your talents. If you confront me in this manner I will have no other option as to claim it as an insult and demand Trial by Sword, where I will gut you as you stand, though it would be the end a valuable resource and member of my nation: do not let it happen again."

Healer Manna commented, "Oh No, I told him to stop that train of thinking, that idiot goblin. He's stepped in the dragon dung this time."

Just then Ragnok forcefully opened the door, and stalked into the office growling and it was a good thing Healer Manna had vacated her spot before he entered, as he seemed in no mood to deal with any hindrances.

"Healer Manna," he barked, "have you informed them?"

"Yes Director, I have told them all that you instructed me to. If I am dismissed, I leave the rest to you, of gracious king."

"Watch it Manna, he has gotten to be a bother of late, and I will not be responsible for my actions if he can not change, truly I would rather not have to kill such a productive goblin, but if he leaves me no choice…"

"Yes…of course Director, I will have another talk with him. If I may suggest, I do believe his main aggravation is that Family he has been assigned to, I realize that it is his punishment, but was it meant to last for sixty years?"

"You may leave now, Manna…and I will think upon your words."

"…By your leave."

With that Healer Manna left, closing the door behind her. When Professor McGonagall turned back to Ragnok he was chewing on a piece of, either leather or Meat; Harry couldn't tell which.

"A rather outspoken goblin," He started, "whose views are clouded by his contempt for wizards, has been making his distrust for them known for over sixty years, it is true his punishment was not to last this long, but I do not think he has learned the reason as to why he received his punishment. I fear the worst for him, especially since I may be the one to have to dispense his final breath. But you are not here to listen, about an errant goblin."

He quickly shook his head vigorously.

"It would seem I come bearing both good and bad news. Scion Potter, your mother's trunk has been placed in your recovery room; no one shall disturb it or you while you are my guest. The disturbing news, and part of the reason for my mood, is that somehow, it seems someone has removed the Heirloom Cloak your father left you. Its removal was not recorded, as it should have been…this is most disturbing, as it leads me to believe that someone; of my Nation, is working as an agent for someone outside the Nation. If this is true, then that agent will be summarily executed, his name removed from the rolls, and his honor debt charged to his clan. I have no issue if any goblin wishes to work outside the nation, but so long as he does, he is treated as a friend of the nation, not part of it; much like your Charms Professor, even though he is my nephew three or four times removed."

"Really, Fillius never talks about his family." McGonagall said.

"Of course he doesn't, if his heritage was every known to your Ministry, he would have been sacked within a few moments, luckily for him, despite his half-goblin heritage, he passes for a Human, who in the muggle world, is commonly referred to as a midget or Little Person. But do not let his stature fool you, he was a one time the most accomplished Duelist in the world. The most common mistake most wizards make, is that they forget is his stature and aim like they would if he was an average sized human, this has led many to their doom by his wand; but as personalities go, I doubt you would meet a more compassionate man…the missing cloak will be added to the list of items of investigation; As before Scion Potter, I will do my best to keep you informed."

Harry only nodded his head; so much had been told to him lately, he was finding it hard to keep everything straight. He kept thinking maybe it was time to go into 'His Library' and finally organize things.

"Just one topic of discussion today; it is split into two parts, but are very much, connected. First is your connection and Rite to claim the title of Lord Gryffindor. What I am to reveal to you will fall under the secrecy contract that you signed earlier. If the information I'm about to reveal is banded about, then the Young Lord's life would be at even more risk than it already is.

This isn't known to many who are living in the world, but sometime after the founding of Hogwarts, a group of unknown assailants; of an unknown number, started to attack the Great families, specifically those of the Founders. For most of history, the hereditary lines for the House of Slytherin and Gryffindor were well speculated, but what wasn't known, and I only learned this after I took over the position of Senior Account Manager for House Potter; was that House Potter is in fact House Gryffindor!"

McGonagall was completely shocked, she like many, could guess that House Potter had a close relationship to the fabled Line of Gryffindor; hell many thought that it was a distant part of the founders Line. Ragnok was right; if this was revealed then not only would Harry's life be in more danger, but also that people would flock to him, like some messiah.

"Sometime after the hunting of the Founder's lines, Hufflepuff's had already gone to ground, Ravenclaw's had completely disappeared, Slytherin's was well known but as the main Family was still alive and its power was in a steep decline, whoever was after them at the start must have felt that the power of Slytherin's House was depleted and all by destroyed. I do not believe that they knew of the cadet line, or it would never have become what it is today.

As Healer Manna informed you, though Voldemort was the Prince line, when you destroyed his body, not only by Right of Conquest, but by Right of Blood do you have a rightful claim to the Slytherin Heritage. If you doubt it, I know of one way to test for it. Scion Potter, as you would have learned at Hogwarts, Slytherin was a Parslemouth, meaning he had the ability to speak with snakes or creatures of a serpentine nature, it was rumored that Slytherin was even able to speak with a dragon, but no hard facts have been found to support that claim. If you are indeed a descendent of Salazar Slytherin, then by the magic in your blood, and being the rightful Heir to the Lord of Snakes, you should be able to; at the very least; speak to snakes.

Now friend McGonagall, you know as well as I do; that in India and Africa, snake speakers are welcomed, even celebrated, when a child with the ability is found. Beside the fact that your history has been rewritten to the point that I'm amazed that Salazar isn't said to have been a descendent of a Naga. I would gladly give you a copy of our Goblin recorded history of the Wizarding world of Britain, but sadly, Laws were made to the effect that even owning one is a sentence of 20 years in Azkaban, as well as confiscation of the Tome.

So Lord of Snakes, would you take my challenge?"

Harry wasn't sure about him being able to talk to snakes, but so far everything the goblins had told him, felt like the truth, he didn't know why it felt like that, just that it did. When he nodded his head, Ragnok reached down and pulled up a covered bowl. When he pulled the covering off, the six foot black-headed rat-snake slid out of the bowl and curled up in the center of the desk, it looked straight at Harry.

"I see the first sign of his rightful claim, it is known to all snakes, that they will know the Lord of Snakes, as he would protect them from the many things that would prey upon them. Scion, do not force the magic, concentrate on wanting…needing to speak with the snake, ask it one question; ask it 'what is the species of the dragon that guards the founder's vaults?"

Harry tried many times to speak to the snake, but nothing was happening, he tried for thirty minutes, and got nothing. Just as he was about to give up, he looked into the eyes of the snake and felt something click inside him. He knew that at this moment he would be able to speak with it.

§Hello, would you be able to tell me what kind of dragon is guarding the vaults of the Founders. §, Harry asked

§I do not know thissss information, but I do know that he fearssss for your liffe; He fearssss that you may fall in your quesssst. It hassss been a long time ssssinccce I have sssspoken with ssssomeone in my nativve tongue…what is your name young sssspeaker? §

§My name is Harold Potter, but I've always been called Harry§

§Thank you young sssspeaker, I sssshall inform the otherssss that a Sssspeaker hassss arrived. Now…I musssst go. §

Harry blinked as the snake slithered away, he wasn't sure exactly what happened, "Well, Scion did you ask the question?"

"Yes Sir, he did not know the answer to it, but he did tell me of your fears for me. He said that you fear for my life, as well as that I may fail in a quest. What did he mean, sir?"

"Did the snake say anything else?"

"Only that it had been a long time since he had spoken in his native tongue, but that didn't make sense, it was speaking in English though it had a lisp when it came to the 'S' sound. It also called me 'the Speaker' after it had asked my name."

"Friend McGonagall, I dare ask, would you need more proof, of his claim?"

The professor could only sit there stupefied, not only was this child the Heir to not one but two Lines that could take control of the school, but that he had the same ability of one of those ancestors. It has overloaded her shock capacity.

"I'll take that as a 'No'. Scion Potter, the Heir of Slytherin, by Rite of Blood as well as Conquest is yours to take. That is until a claimant with a closer seating comes forward to claim it. Though the chances of that happening are very slim, I would advise not to leave it to chance. I would say the same thing about your claim to Gryffindor, though you are the prince line; if the cadet line claims it first and you do not contest it, your right to it is forfeit. After I have completed this last part I shall give you time to speak with your guardian, about these matters.

This should be the last topic I shall surprise you with, as your know that Arthur Pendrageon was the first King of England and until his death; by his bastard son's hand, he ruled in peace. What isn't known is that he had daughter, with Guinevere, his wife, the queen. This child was secreted away, and her descendents unknowing of their lineage, married into the current Muggle royalty, and by that fact; the current monarchy is the rightful rulers of Wizarding Britain, though most; if not all, have forgotten that they own fealty to the Muggle Queen. What this pertains to you and the Family of Potter, is that not only are you a member of the House of Lords, though a silent member. You are, through a distant relative, a member of not only the English royalty, but the Scottish royalty as well. You needn't worry about taking over the English Monarchy yet, as it is, over three-quarters of the current line-of-succession, would have to be assassinated, or die of natural causes before you would be able to even come close to becoming Regent of the Royal Crown. If Scotland still had its Royalty, you would be much closer to being seated as a King there, than in England.

If you would look at your family sword, you shall notice a Thistle Cluster on the hand-guard or tsuba, that symbol is only allowed to either the crown prince of England or the direct Descendents to one of the contested Royal Lines of Scotland. You are the last descendent to at least three of those Royal Lines. Scion Potter, believe me, that though this sounds like a prank, it is not, we goblins take rights of succession very seriously. And I believe that Professor McGonagall suspected as such when she first caught sight of your grandfather's sword; which was an old style Scottish claymore, mostly used by the royalty, it believe it was confirmed when the Thistle Cluster was still on your sword. Am I correct, friend McGonagall?"

"Aye, Director," her Scottish baroque coming through as she first spoke, "indeed that is what I thought, and it seems that even though I am a vassal to House Potter for a short time, I will still be a Vassal of sorts after my oath is completed. My entire House has declared their fealty to the Scottish crown, and that should a prince of the lands call us to war, we would answer the call. Sadly, I am the only member left within these isles, my youngest brother was sent to the colonies some years back and he never took the oath, due to his age, but I will stand by my House's oath."

"Scion Potter, it seems that fate has smiled upon you, not only has it given you a family and its history, it have given you a multitude of weapons, so you may battle on many fronts, but without the proper training, to properly use those weapons, whether they be your physical sword, you sharpened cunning or your sheer political power. Without the instruction on how to use them, they would become little more than a chunk of steel in the hand of a carpenter.

As what I'm about to offer has only happened a handful of times, one of those being your ancestor, Godric Gryffindor. I, Bank Director Ragnok, King of the Goblin Nations, offer you; Scion Potter, the high honor, to be trained by a Goblin Weapons Master. I am able to hold this offer until you leave the Goblin Nation to return to the world of wizards to start your education.

As a separate offer, I personally offer to instruct you in the way of politics, though it will be the type we Goblins use and because of this your fellow wizards will think your tactics boorish and primitive, right up until your goal becomes clear, when they will have no option to with which to stop you. You will make you enemies think you are their friend and your friends will think you are playing both sides, but in the end, you will be working towards your own goals. The training will start when and if you accept; they will last until you turn of age as a wizard. This offer will hold until you become of age.

Think long and hard, Scion Potter, about accepting either, as both are difficult paths, even for goblins. For a human it could very well be impossible, if they are unwilling to put everything they are into it."

Just then a goblin came into the room, and whispered something to Ragnok.

"Thank you…Scion Potter; while Apprentice Weasley was escorting the Granger family to procure her school things, he seemed to have ordered your school books. Since he was, at the time acting as an agent of Gringotts, they sent a letter before filing the order, when it was confirmed that you were here, and unable to be there yourself, they have completed the order. The order has just been delivered, at our request. Your school books are waiting in your room. I would suggest, and I believe that your Professor would agree, that you should read either Magical Theory or Hogwarts: A History; and though it isn't a required book on the list, I had it added to the order."


	5. Chapter 4

_'-' is Thought speech_

**Chapter 4**

Two week after his series of world shattering meetings, Harry was well on his way to completing most of the medical regimen, that Healer Manna had placed him on. He had taken the advice from Professor McGonagall and Director Ragnok, and read both of the books before anything else; he even kept rereading his Magical Theory book.

Since he wasn't able to leave due to his treatment, all he was able to do was to read. After that week had passed, he had read all oh his books; at least twice, and he would continue doing so. When he finished one book, he would take some time and let the information sink in. What allowed him to keep from going stir-crazy was his mother's trunk; apparently, which was from her school days. Harry found out that it had all of her notes on her classes; from when she was in school, but what surprised Harry, was that there was three letters; addressed to different people. One was to him, another was to Filius Flitwick, her Charms Professor, and the last, was to a boy named Neville Longbottom.

After opening the trunk and finding the letters, Harry opened the one for him and read it many times.

* * *

_"My Darling Son, if you are reading this letter then something has happened to me and possibly us; your father and I. I am sorry that I was not able to be there for you throughout your life. I can't imagine what you have had to deal with; I can only hope that you have had a well life so far. If you have not, then I am doubly sorry. We have set the list of people, who would be able to take care of you, if something has gone-a-rye, then someone; someone with a lot of power, has stopped our desires from coming to bear, I can only hope that this has not happened._

_As you are reading this, then you must have heard the list of guardians, your father and I made. I had met Alice Longbottom in school; where we became good friends before we left school and we swore to each other, that the other would be their first choice of people to take care of their children. As I write this letter, I hope against every hope that is made in this world that you are under her care. My darling son, I have so many things I must tell you, but I doubt there is enough parchment in the world. Just barely an hour ago, before I began this letter, James told me a few of the secrets of our family. You should already know that you are the rightful Heir of Gryffindor, as well as that you have a connection to the Muggle Throne. _

_After his insistence; I had the Heritage test performed yesterday, I now wish that the escorts would tell the muggle-borns of this, I, no…we had Director Ragnok take an oath not to reveal the results to anyone, except you, but only when you ask him about it. He will deny such actions took place, if there are others around; ask for a private meeting, he will tell you then. Oh honey, this world is so contorted and backwards, and fate has placed so much on your shoulders, it may seem unfair. Do not bemoan what life throws at you; I know you will be incredibly smart, and have many abilities, if you just learn to use them. All I ask is that you search yourself, and search thoroughly…what you find will surprise you. _

_If the worst has happened, I can only pray that Minerva has defied that man, and brought you into our world. I hope you will have a good head on your shoulders, you will need it._

_On a different note, 'Find Neville Longbottom', he is your god-brother; the Longbottom and Potter have been allies since even before they formalized it. Find the family Grimoire; it will hold the answers too many; if not almost all, your questions. Though the tome can not be removed from the pedestal; one of the more ancient protections on it…the pedestal can be moved. Find a safe, accessible place, and keep it there. _

_One last piece of advice…and we know this from personal experience, pick your friends carefully, and make sure that they are your friends; your father and I, hope and pray you do not repeat our mistake._

_Goodbye my darling little man, be good, and do well in school for me. I will be watching from beyond the veil, and I will be very angry with you if you don't._

_Forever Sorry, your mother_

_ Lily Potter._

* * *

After reading his letter, Harry couldn't read anymore, his tears wouldn't allow him to…and he didn't want to stain the books.

For the next week, he spent most of his time either rereading a school book or pouring over his mother's notes; occasionally he read his mother's letter again. After the week was half over he was getting tired of not being able to practice the things he was learning, and his textbook on spell theory stated; that before wizards learned to use amplifying devices like staves and wands, they had to do without, and though their works weren't as elegant or as easy to do, they were able to perform magic.

Healer Manna had told him that his magic might be stronger than it should be for his age, and that there was no telling what kind of control, he would have over it, until he started to use it.

But Harry was tired of reading the same books over and over again, and not being able to do the things he learned, just because he didn't have a wand. That was until he remembered that his theory book inferred that all accidental magic; wasn't actually accidental, merely uncontrolled. So after asking one of the guards at his door to relay a message to Ragnok, 'asking for a private meeting', he returned to the table and turned his mind inward; to his 'library'.

Inside his library, many of the books that had been bare, now had their titles, and in those books were; as he had hypothesized, the information he had learned since coming into the Wizarding World. He couldn't understand why sometimes when he entered his library, some of the books were in their places, but some were not. In the two weeks, since the series of meeting, Harry had done his best to set about an orderly way of storing information; old or new, but apparently it wasn't complete.

When he came out of his mind, after setting a new set of storage protocol, he picked what he thought would be a simple spell. He reread the specific spell section many times, after over 5 times he stopped and set in his mind the pattern he had read. It took a few tries, but he was finally able to cast the spell, it was much weaker than the book said it ought to be, but since he had cast it without a wand, he had expected that. He kept doing this with many other spells he would learn this coming year. He started with the charms book, then his transfiguration book. Most of the other classes didn't use spells much, though as he kept going over the proper procedures for many of his classes, his analytical mind was constantly checking it against things he had learned that would make things safer, if not easier to do. He had exhausted himself by the end of the week, learning as much as he could.

On his day of rest, a messenger came and told him to follow, the goblin kept silent, never looking back. It led him to the doors of the Goblin King's Office. After a knock, and a bellow of permission, Harry was seated in the chair in front of the most powerful goblin in the world.

"I received your message for a private meeting, as I can only think of one thing that would cause you to request such a thing… I can hazard a guess that you have read your mother's letter," he said as he let out a weary sigh. "Mr. Potter, what I am about to inform you of, must never leave this office. After you were born, your mother came to us, to perform the Heritage test, as she told you. The reason behind all the secrecy is justified; I was the one to administer the test. So I was able to keep the information limited to only myself and your parents. It seems that in our nation's desire to fulfill the oath our King gave to Merlin, to end The Death Knight's line, we had missed one person besides Voldemort. That one person would be your great-grandmother on your mother's side. We missed her for the sole reason that she was adopted.

Now when this information was uncovered, I had a choice to make, I could either end the Line of House Potter and bring about the end of our Oath that much sooner or I could hope for the best that you wouldn't follow in the footsteps of the person who murdered your parents. I could say luckily for me, the test wasn't finished when I saw that your mother was part of the Death Knight's Line. As it was the last legacy your mother, and you are able to claim. The reason I did not choose to end the Potter line, was because that last name that formed on your mother's parchment, was one that never surfaced in our world. It was the name of Emrys, now most wouldn't remember this name, but if the people who were hunting the Founders are still hunting the Lines, then this claim could never see the light of day.

You see, despite what your history books about Hogwarts say, the idea of that place of learning didn't start with the four founders, but with a very powerful wizard who; went by the name Myrrdryn Emrys…ah I see you now remember that name, yes… the original idea of Hogwarts came from Merlin himself. You can now understand the reasoning behind my decision. With Merlin's blood countering The Death Knight's. I felt that there was little chance of history repeating.

Before your family's attack, if you had grown up to become the man you were to be then, I'm not sure if I would have made the same choice…but now, someone who shares your blood-ties, attacked your family, and taking away the happiness I'm sure you would have had. I believe my choice was justified; you would never follow in his footsteps; never to become the thing that your parents died trying to defeat.

This is the both wonderful and terrible secret; that has now become a part of the Potter legacy. I am sorry to add to the weight that is already on your shoulder. I can only hope that Merlin's blood gives you the strength to bear this added burden. I am truly sorry."

Ragnok stood and left the office. Harry now completely understood his mother's words; this was like adding another hundred pounds onto something that was already twenty pounds over its limit. His mother was a descendent of Merlin himself. He knew that he could never officially claim it, but still he was the Heir to three of the five greatest lines in the Wizarding world. The sheer magnitude of such a thing happening was mind-boggling to him.

Harry knew right then, that no mater what he wanted; he would always be in the spot-light. He was for better or worse, a public figure; and the sooner he learned to deal with it, the better off he would be…especially as when he became older, many people would want him to endorse or swear by their products, or help them put laws into motion, whether he agreed with them or not.

Harry stood, and just as he was about to open the door, it opened with Director Ragnok and Professor McGonagall standing behind him, "Sir, I've come to a decision. 'I Harold James Potter, Lord of House Potter, do hear by acknowledge all of my ancestors and claim my right to House Gryffindor and House Slytherin, through Rite By Blood to both, and through Rite by Conquest to one. And as such I do hereby accept both offers from the Goblin Nation. So I say; So mote it be."

A set of three quick and bright flashes flared in the office, and though he was surprised that it would happen this way, Ragnok had expected that the young Scion would accept the offers. What truly did surprise him; was the wording of his acceptance…of the whole of his birthright, and of the offers; as the offer to be trained in combat was one made by the Nation; the political training was made; solely by himself.

With the young Scion stating that both offers were made by the Goblin Nation, he made each offer bring honor and rank to those that trained him. For Ragnok, being the King of the Goblin Nations, his rank could go no higher; this would cause that prestige to transfer from him to that of his family and clan. If the Potter Scion failed and it was seen that his failure was attributed to his training, that prestige could quickly turn into a mark of shame.

"Director Ragnok, I would like to begin the offered training as soon as feasibly and physically possible. As well I was beginning to wonder as to when I may go and procure my other school supplies, there is only so much that may be learned from reading, sooner or later, a practical application must be used."

"Scion Potter, I hereby acknowledge your acceptance of the offers made by the Goblin Nation, and as to when you will be starting your training, the meeting today between Friend McGonagall, Healer Manna, and myself, was to determine when this would be possible, as well as when you would be able to gather your school things. If you would indulge an old goblin for one more day, an answer will be produced as soon as it is made."

"Thank your King Ragnok, if I may make one request, I know of your troubles with Senior Teller Griphook, and his distrust of wizards. I would request that my personal accounts be made his sole responsibility, until such time as I am able to relieve some of the burden of managing my assets. To where; we will not only make money for myself, but for the Goblin Nation as well."

"I shall think upon your request…if you will excuse us Scion Potter, the important meeting to determine your training is approaching. If you will return to your room, someone will be sent to bring you when a decision is made. By the way Scion Potter, some headway has been made in the investigations pertaining to your accounts. It seems that yearly withdrawals have been made, as well as smaller monthly ones. I have taken the liberty of stopping them from happening again. It is still being investigated as to who authorized and made them. And it seems that your father's cloak was removed by your previous Magical Guardian, one Albus Dumbledore, shortly after you disappeared. We have yet to locate the heirloom, but we will not give up.

Ah, Healer Manna, we are ready to begin….Scion Potter, you will have an answer as soon as it has been decided. Good day."

Ragnok closed his office door, and Harry was escorted to his room. He immediately picked up his weapon, felt the weight in his hands, and though he thought it was slightly heavy, he knew that with training and exercise, it would soon feel like it had always been a part of him. Harry used a sticking charm to keep the sheath from flying off, as he tried to swing the sword around, in ways that he thought seems to be correct. He did this for what seemed like hours.

"Terrible, never held a weapon in your life, have you m'Lord," said a gruff voice, and Harry whipped around, vanishing the sheath, ending with the tip of the sword pointed at a surly and scarred goblin.

Well…well…well, it seems that you do have some innate talent for that weapon, as well as using Battle Magic. You even overcame the spell you placed on the sheath. If you survive, you may become my greatest pupil. I have been sent my King Ragnok; to inform you that a decision has been made. Your training is to start immediately; as well as, should your recovery continue as is has, you will be allowed to venture into the alley, by a weeks time. Now call your sword's sheath, it would be dangerous to walk around these halls with a drawn blade."

Harry; not sure what to do exactly, silently called to the sheath, where it suddenly reappeared back on the sword.

"Good now follow; it is time to train…"

The old goblin's name was SteelFang; he was the British Clan's Best Weapons Master. He was to be Harry's Weapons trainer from then until Harry either died, he reaches his majority, or he completed his training; whichever happened first.

His Training with Ragnok began the next day, and between Harry's Weapons Training, his Political training, and the study of his school books; his body, his wit, and his mind were exhausted each day. Both SteelFang and Ragnok pulled no punches in their training. Harry learned quickly, that failure in a lesson was met with fierce punishment. All this continued until he left for Hogwarts.

As Healer Manna predicted, Harry was allowed to leave the bank, after a week, despite his grueling Goblin training. He quickly learned to not fail a lesson. On his first day into the Alley, as he was leaving he had passed by a giant-of-a-man. During his time at the bank, many of the guards had come to respect the young Scion; his skill with a blade quickly gained him respect from the goblins that would often see battle. Because of this, they treated him kindly. So when he asked one of the goblins standing guard at the door to the Alley, "Friend Goblin, who is that? I've never seen a man so big."

"That would be Rubeus Hagrid, Groundskeeper of Hogwarts, despite his apprehension in dealing with us, he has never tried to demand anything that he did not deserve or need. He does have a propensity to keep pets that most would consider dangerous. He's constantly asking if one of the rumored dragons we keep, have had a clutch of eggs. Why he never tried to get a position within a dragon preserve, is beyond me. But in all he is descent, for a human, just don't tell him anything you would want to keep a secret. It's wildly known that when he has had a few nips in him, he becomes loose-lipped."

"Thank you," Harry said and off on his way, he went.

He had given the thought to using his mother's trunk as his own, but that idea was quickly nixed. At the time his mother didn't have to keep secrets as important as the ones he needed to keep. So his first stop was to the trunk shop his professor suggested, Timothy's Trunks. After getting lost a few times, Harry asked for directions to the shop. After finding it, he walked in.

The shop had to have had many types of magic used on it; it seemed much bigger on the inside. Inside the shop were trunks in many different styles, from India, China, Japan, Egypt, even America. In addition to those, there was a section of trunks that were the same design except that they are all made of different materials. Some were made of wood, some with metal; one was even made of stone. As Harry puzzled out how the displays worked, someone slid up beside Harry, and when the man spoke, it startled him.

"Trying to figure out how things work here eh, boy-o?"

"Ah," Harry yelped, and on pure reflex went into his ready position, but he soon remembered that he didn't have his sword on him; he had left in the bank.

"Easy there boy-o, din' a mean ta' give ya' a fright. Names Tim; Timothy actually, Timothy Traverton, owner and proprietor of this here shop, been in the family for generations. Judging by your reaction I'd say you're from a well-off family, but looks can be decievin'. And the look of age about you, I'd say ya're about to go to school, Hogwarts I'd expect. Alotta me customers went there. But if you're looking for just something to keep your things in, I'd advise ya' to go elsewhere, my wares aint cheep, each one is hand made, and tailored to match the customer's specific wants. So now tha yah had a look, ya can go back to yeh parents and get one of those generic wares, from me competition."

"Sir, both my parents are dead, and I require something that is a bit more secure than the standard trunks. And if you are worried about 'how a child who had lost his parent's to pay for; as you said, a custom made traveling piece, then you shall find your worries to be for naught. Now can we please start?"

"Aye, we can start, but I demand payment first, I've never done a runner from a job, nor have I had a runner from a client. And I don't intend to start now. Normally I'd be askin' what style of trunk you'd be wantin', but as this is for your schooling, correct?" he waited till Harry nodded before continuing, "then I'd suggest either one of two types, depending on what you'd be wanting it to do. The standard English-style trunk is good if you're wanting to make the inside bottomless. The stand up trunk would be for if you want to expand the interior, say for different sections, then I'd be going for that one.

As I said each order is customized to the specifications demanded by the client, that is why we have model's made from different materials, if you're wanting security then the harder the material you select, the better."

Harry noticed that when the man shifted to his salesman mode, the extremely thick Irish accent disappeared almost completely. He was glad; though he had nothing against the Irish, since he was a descendent of the people, many considered their cousins; it was just that the accent was hard to understand at times.

"Now the adornments can be a bit tricky to do, most people think that they are there just to add to the aesthetic properties to the piece, while this 'is' true, they can do much more than that. Most common trunks use hand-forged and molded iron or steel. While trunks with magical enhancements gain a benefit from this, the benefit is to such a small degree, it would be better to just make the whole thing out of the base material. No, you'll not find any of my items using such inelegant materials. No, I use the three most magic-conducive metals found; Gold, Silver, and a material group called Platinum…surprising it works with magic quite well. Gold is great for gaining a charge and transferring it between compatible materials; Silver is excellent for holding enchantments; the Platinum metals are perfect for holding defensive magic as well as for expelling that magic, such as against an intruder. I have been asked to use precious gems before, but I never noticed the gain from doing such. To finish, all of my creations are equipped with self-shrinking and expanding charms, no incantations needed, just a wand tap in the correct place, as well as it comes with self-activating feather-light charms. No need to throw ones back out, where magic can do all the work." he finished explaining.

Harry stood there thinking about what he'd been told, and how the materials interacted. After a short while he came to a decision.

"Very well, I would like the style to be the Stand-up wadrobe type…the base material is to be Ironwood, Silver will be used as the bindings, the complete locking mechanism will be made of Platinum, and the other adornments will be made of Gold. The lock is to discharge an overpowered stinging hex, against intruders, but I would like to be able to change the severity of the discharge. Oh yes, I would like pieces of Crystal Quartz hidden about the trunk, to act as a battery; in case I'm in an area with low levels of ambient magic. I've also read that the hides of dragons are resistant to spell fire. If you are able to, I would like some dragon hide to be bound around the outside of the trunk. I have a feeling my life will be…interesting."

"That will be a tall order; do you have any specific hide in mind?"

"Not really; though my parents were magical, since they died, I've been living with my non-magical relatives. I didn't know that they existed before reading about them in my school books, if the descriptions and photos are accurate then I guess the Horntail, Ironbelly or Opylie all looked good."

"Merlin's Balls' boy-o, you expect'n there to be a war sometime soon?"

"Not entirely sure, but as my parents were murdered, and they tried to do the same to me, I'm fairly certain I can't be too careful.

Now as to the inside, I would like to be able to have multiple rooms inside the trunk. When wanting to go inside of it, I would open like a standard wardrobe-type trunk, but if I wanted to open to a normal trunk space, it would open like the standard footlocker type. The area inside, will have the following: 2-4 bedrooms, 1 Large library, a Kitchen, a potions room; capable of handling 3-4 brewing stations, 1 Very Large Combat training room; I read about a few electives I can take in my third year, so I would like a room designed specifically for Runes Work, a large room for practicing Wand-type magics and 2-3 smaller rooms for practicing miscellaneous non-Wand type magics.

My parents were caught off-guard; I don't intend to allow that."

"Mo'ganna lad, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you were old Mad-Eye Pollyjuiced, after you'd finally 'gone round the bend'."

"Who's Mad-Eye? He sounds familiar."

"He should, he's probably the most well know Auror, that's a dark Wizard catcher, that Britain ever produced," Tim elucidated about many of the retired-Aurors many other quirks; "only his protégé, James Potter, ever came close to matching him, sadly his career was cut short the night You-Know-Who paid his family a visit."

"Oh…I know that part all to well…." The trunk purveyor cocked an eyebrow at the young lad, but Harry quickly continued, "Now the Security Enchantments, I've already stated part of it, the variable powered stinging hex, discharged against intruders from the lock. I would like to add Proximity and Detection charms. If possible I would like all the security charms to be Blood-based magic. Since entering this world, I've seen multiple forms of blood-magic, and it seems some very nasty magic to go up against."

"SHITE Young man, you are planning on a war! I can tell you this, if you wanted anything with that type of magic, you'd have to go to the Ministry and wade through months of paperwork, run-around, and red tape. Usually they only green-light that much protection to law officials, mostly Aurors. The only other way I know of, and I'm not even sure it's possible, would to be a member of one of House that is classified as; an Ancient and Noble, at the least."

"Well then, I would hazard a guess that the only trouble you should have is gathering the required materials and the timeframe I need the project done by, which would be a few days before I am to leave for Hogwarts."

"And how would you come to that conclusion boy-o?"

Harry didn't say anything; he only lifted his hand, specifically the hand that had his Ring on it. When the owner saw the ring, he was flabbergasted.

"Aye…that would indeed cut the red tape. As you are who you are, all that I would have to do is file the proper forms with an almost unknown section of the Ministry, and tha'd be it.

And what I said about your father, I meant it. I would have no problem believing that he would be high up in the DMLE; our police force; probably Madam Bones' right hand man.

Though I have other orders pending, none are important as your, it will be my only project, until it is done. If I may ask you to return before the next school year, I would like to hear how well your set-up works, it is rather unique…adding the crystals could make it set up a perpetuating charge cycle, and the quartz can hold the most charge, and only diamond is more efficient in its capacity."

"Sure, I'll come back, and I may bring more business."

"Glad to hear that, now, if would follow me to the counter, I'll tally up your order, then I have a tricky and unique order to complete."

Harry followed the man to the counter, and waited till he was handed a sheet of paper, he scanned it and took notice of the discount he receive for his status. He filed that number away for when he would pick the order up; he didn't feel right getting special treatment for just surviving something he had no control over. He signed the draft order and waved his hand over the head of his ring, and it was covered by a film of wax, which he pressed against the order, leaving an impression of his House ring.

"Scion Potter, it has been a great honor to serve you…" the man stopped when he saw the look on Harry's face.

"Please don't…most likely; all I did was lay in a crib and cry, giggle, or make spit bubbles. If anyone deserves the credit, it's my parents, they gave their life to protect me, and somehow it worked. I don't know how, but it did…I would trade all the fame in the world, to have them back. So please…just don't."

The man could only nod his head, wondering at the humility of the young boy about to leave his shop. Many in their world would expect such a well known person to revel in the praise and showering of attention, such a person would garner. But this boy, he shunned it. Society will have to keep watch on the lad, his actions would determine whether he was what he seemed to be, or something else entirely.

Harry then visited the other shops he needed to, excluding his robes and he also wanted to check out the book store; he was sure their had to be more books on his subjects, as well as other ones that would interest him, including Runes.

He found Madam Malkin's, there was a boy standing on a pedestal, getting fitted for his robes. As Harry walked into the shop, a chime sounded, and a voice called out, "I'll be finished in a bit."

"No rush, I can wait," Harry called out, not knowing where the voice came from. He took a seat on a vacant chair.

A few moments later, a woman came out from behind some rolls of cloth. "Ah, another set of school robes; am I right?"

Harry stood, "Yes ma'am, I tried to get them about a month ago, but a complication stopped me from doing so."

The woman looked worried, but Harry reassured her, "The complication had nothing to do with me coming here, aside from it stopping me from doing so. It was about an entirely different matter."

"Oh, well then, let's get you up on the stool, so we can get the measurements for your robes. Try and stay calm dear'e."

"The name is Harry; Ma'am."

"Madam Malkin, this is my shop, Young Harry."

She placed him on a step-stool next to another boy about his age being waited on by another clerk; this boy had Silvery hair, and grayish eyes. He had an air about him that gave others the impression that, everyone else was beneath him.

"Hello, name is Draco…so are you from a proper Wizarding family; I am, my father says that if he had his way, Hogwarts, and our society wouldn't even take the other sort. He says that they aren't worth the magic within their blood." The boy talked for a few minutes, not even letting Harry get a word in, he figured that the boy, liked to hear himself talk. He stopped when madam Malkin told him his fitting was done. Just around the same time, an older man, Draco's father; Harry guessed as they looked alike, walked into the store.

"Now madam, this order is do be done within two weeks time, my son is attending a schoolmate's party, and he must be properly dressed for such an event," the man glanced at Harry, then continued speaking to Madam Malkin, his robes will be done by then wont they."

To Harry, the question sounded more like a statement, Harry felt very uncomfortable within the man's presence, almost like he was some slimy creature trying to burrow its way under his skin.

"Of Course, Mr. Malfoy, your son's robes will be done, as requested. You needn't worry."

The man gave her the slightest nod, and walked to the door, "Come Draco," he commanded. He took one more look at Harry, and a slight sneer crossed his face, almost unnoticeable, except that Harry's training was teaching him to look for things like this. As the man was leaving, harry almost didn't hear what he said before the door closed, "I don't know why we come here, when the proprietor waits on those that are a vermin upon our world. If this keeps up, we will have to look for a place that deals only with the correct sort of witches and wizards."

Madam Malkin tossed her hands in disgust, "That man is infuriating, he comes in here, demanding service, all the while I'm dealing with a customer who came in before him. And now he questions my establishment. If I could, I would hex that man to Hogsmead and back…oh sorry dear, forgot you were here. You just forget what I said. That man could make a stone weep. He came in ordering a closet full of robes for his son, just so he could look like a prince for school, at a place where social status shouldn't matter. Now as your measurements have been taken…how may I help you?"

Harry asked about all the different fabrics and styles, and what can be done to robes. When she was done listing points, Harry listed his needs.

"Madam Malkin, I would appreciate if you would make for me; one Acromantula Silk Dress-Robe, four heavy duty work-robes, four everyday/standard robes, and three combat-type robes. All the Robes will need varying thicknesses of Horntail Hide as an under-lining. Before I choose a design style, would it be possible to try the styles on, to see what I would be comfortable wearing?"

Madam Malkin was surprised that the boy could make such a decision so quickly, as well as the number and varying purposes. She hardly ever has anyone think that far ahead, let alone a first year student.

She brought out a book with Wizarding pictures full of the different designs; Harry selected four or five different styles that looked like he would comfortable in. the Madam had him change into a special three-piece set of generic clothes, (i.e.; Robes, pants, shirt) she then explained that she would then be casting spells upon the cloth, making it change to the style and design of his selections. They did this for a few hours, and Harry made his final selections,

"Madam: The dress-robe, I would like the design that was a bit snug. The 'Work Robes', should be in a very airy and simple design, the front should have a piece of dragon hide added to it for more protection, something that doesn't hamper movement but durable. The 'Everyday robes' should be snug, but not too tight. The 'Combat Robes' need to maximize mobility without subtracting from its protection, it will need the most spell-resistant dragon hide around the chest area. If you could add self-repair charms, for minor cuts and tears only; if anything more is needed, I shall come to your praised, skilled and nimble hands. I would like all the robes to hide a wand holster in each sleeve. Also I would appreciate if all the sleeves didn't billow out like the traditional style, just wide enough for me to wear without hampering a holster's function. 'Form follows Function', I believe the saying goes. One last thing please, my Family's Crest needs to be above the right pectoral.

She raised her head and looked directly at him, when he said "crest"; and to which she asked, "Which Family Crest?" Harry just raised his hand again. She took one look at it, and her face saddened. "Has it been ten years; already? It seems like only yesterday that your parents came in with this little bundle, asking about baby blankets, apparently you didn't like the ones from the muggle world, or any from the store; here in Diagon Alley, that caters to babies. They asked me to make a blanket, from a material that you picked out; it was black and grey, soft, fluffy, but just a touch coarse; very odd for a baby blanket. It was that day your father, James had bought into my store. I didn't know till a few years later, that they had gone to many of the other stores and done just the same thing…." She trailed off after that, and just sat there reminiscing on the past.

Harry then went and changed back to his clothes. As he tapped her shoulder, she came out of it a bit startled, then shaking her head of the cobwebs; "Yes Lord Potter, your order will be done before you have to go to King's Cross. And everything will be to your specifications. I could say that your will be more dashing than my last customer in his robes, but I believe that would be gossiping; and I'll have none of that in my shop." She winked at him during the last part.

"It's just Harry ma'am, Tim the trunk maker did the same thing, and for all I know I just sat in the crib cooing, my parents are most likely the ones that did something to protect me from him. It is they, who should receive such praise, and from what I hear of the stories, they're hardly a footnote, in that tale; so just Harry is fine."

"Very well, 'Just Harry'; will you be coming to pick your order up, or would have them sent to your residence?"

"No, no, because of the complication and the consequences derived from it, I'm currently a medical guest of the Goblins," Harry saw the look on the woman's face, "and I'm perfectly fine with that, but all you will need to do is send word that my order is done, or something like that. And I will come pick the order up when I can," the look on her face still seemed apprehensive about him staying with them. So Harry said, "Surprisingly, if people would treat them with respect, the goblins can be very amicable."

Her look said, 'I'm not sure, but if you are; I'll leave it alone.' She then took Harry to the counter, and wrote up a draft order for the sale. Harry again, placed his wax Family Seal on the order document, took his receipt, bid farewell to the Madam, and headed for his last and most anticipated stop of the day, 'Flourish & Blotts.'

As he was making his way there, he felt a strange feeling, almost like a sound that was trying to harmonize with his hearing. It almost felt like it was pulling him towards a different shop. So far, all the strange feelings and odd senses hadn't led him into a bad direction, so he decided to focus on the feeling and follow it to it source. As he did this, the sound was unique, it sounded like wings flapping. Harry knew this could have meant one of two places along the main street in Diagon Alley, Magical Menagerie or Eeylops Owl Emporium, so he had a fifty/fifty chance of being right.

But as he listened to the feeling, he could only hear wings flapping; he couldn't hear any other animal noises; just the flapping, this led him to Eeylops. As he walked into the shop, he could see many, many different owls….oh so many. He saw cages for the owls to sleep in, pellet food, and any number of avian supplies. He looked around at all the owls; there were tawny owls, Barn, Digger owls, and others. He even saw an owl that preferred to walk rather than fly around, but nothing caught his eye or stood out to him.

Nothing special happened; that was until he reached the counter and tried to get the attention of an attendant. When that happened, a large (compared to his body) snowy owl flew down from the rafters and landed in front of him. What Harry didn't realize was this very thing that had the shoppers and the attendants alarmed; the entire store had gone silent of any animal sound, with the same of human noises a few seconds later. All of the other owls had stopped whatever they were doing, the moment the loner snowy owl moved.

The owl had the most dazzling color of white; even her legs were more 'white with a little pink', than the other way around. The only thing that truly stood out against the bird was her eyes, beak, and claws. The beak and claws were the polar opposite in color to her feathers; coal black. The eyes were the truly unique thing about the bird; the eyes were of the sharpest blue that Harry had ever seen, and when he looked in her eyes, he swore he could actually feel warmth from them.

Harry barely registered it when heard a series of clicking, a short pause, and then a consistent tapping. As he shook out of his daze, and heard the sounds, he expected an attending was getting impatient with him. When he looked back the bird, it was standing on the counter in front of him, and it was leaning back slightly on one foot, and a claw tapping on the counter with the other. It reminded him of how his teacher would act, when she was waiting for someone to answer the question she just gave; much like a woman impatiently waiting.

Harry looked around the room, and all the owl's eyes were on 'the Snowy One', and the other human's eyes were switching between the bird and him. He heard a quick series of clicks; he then whipped his head back to the owl. It was sticking its leg up into the air, like it wanted to climb.

Almost without thought; like his body was moving by itself, he raised his arm, with his elbow bent. As soon as his arm was at the correct height, the bird stepping up onto his arm, then arm-walked up to his shoulder. A man walked in from the back, hoping all the animals hadn't gotten loose and, silently, had a war and killed each other, and a bird the size of a stone and weighing as much, the only thing left alive. What greeted his eyes, made him excited. One day a few years ago, he had just received a shipment of owls and as the workers were bringing in the new owls, this owl flew in and took its perch up in the rafters. He didn't think much about it, just that maybe a worker had dropped a cage or opened one, and the bird got away from them. It wasn't till a few days later that his curiosity was piqued. As he was going over the shipping list, there was no mention of a 'Snowy Owl'; he just chalked that up to a mix up with the shipping company. But when he was checking his numbers against the shipping peoples, they hadn't even shipped a 'Snowy Owl, so it was his problem.

The owner had said, 'If it's a wild owl, then I won't be feeding it. It can go back out and hunt.' The workers didn't care if they didn't have to feed the bird; it was less work for them to do. But the moment feeding time came; all of the owls wouldn't take anything. All the while trying to ignore the owl in the rafters, they kept trying to feed the other birds; but they wouldn't move. After a while one of the attendants got fed up, since the white owl was a large bird, she took a fairly large dead rat, and placed it on the counter. There were always a few extra rats left over, how would the owner know?

He eventually did find out, only it was a year later. When the owner found out, he tried to fire the woman. This caused the first store-silence; since it had come in, the bird didn't mover from its perch except of pick up its meals; otherwise it didn't do much. The workers didn't even need to clean its area. The perch, the bird had taken, was directly over and behind the center register, which had a waste bin next to it, so all someone needed to do was move when they heard retching from above them. But when he tried to fire the woman, the white bird, took wing; silencing all the others. And landed on the woman's shoulder; after the bird flexed it's claws gently and stared the owner, dead to rights, it flew back up to it perch. It hadn't moved from its area…till now. That's not to say that people hadn't tried, many people who were at the counter and send the 'pellet drop' as the workers called it; had asked about it and when told, they wanted to see the 'special' owl.

What no one saw, was that when the owl climbed onto the boy; there was a magical surge of power…arcing from the boy to the owl. Though a few people would remember that, the room seemed to become a bit brighter.

Walking over to an attendant, he asked for help. When the woman turned around, a sign of recognition was immediate. Harry saw that she had recognized the owl. "Miss, I would like to get this owl, and the supplies to take care of her."

The owner couldn't believe his ears; almost all of the boys that came in here, hoping they could talk their parents into getting them an owl, even the ones who weren't going to school; knew of this bloody bird. And here this boy came in, most likely on his way to Hogwarts, and that damnable bird just swooped down, and now he says he wants to purchase it. Maybe he could recoup some of his losses, that woman kept adding to daily.

He walked over to the boy, "I'll help you my lad, now do you have anything specific looking in mind," he said, and the moment the owner reached harry, the owls claws tightened a bit. When the owner saw this, he balked and involuntarily took a step back. The owl then swiveled its head to look at the woman.

"Not a problem sir, I believe this lady's assistance will be enough. But thank you for the polite offer," Harry calculably stated. Of course he felt the claws tighten, and could see that the man didn't like this owl, and I felt that the feeling was mutual. But the owl had no reaction to the woman. He figured there must be a reason.

The woman quickly stated, "Thank you for the compliment, it's been a while since I had a customer." She told him the history of the owl on his shoulder, and he knew that his new owl felt affection to the woman, Harry would to, in that situation.

"Yes, this beautiful girl saved my job over that. Yes, she's a she, if her temperament wasn't a clue; I checked…one day she had a cough, that night I had to stay late. She came down and landed next to me on the table; I was working in back next to the exam table, she wouldn't move, that was until I examined her. When I told my boss, he was angry at first, but then it hit him, if the bird died in his shop, its reputation would be ruined. She's been here for almost three years now. I just hope I don't get let go, the moment the sale is complete.

Anyway, let's get you and your friend kitted out, 'kay?"

This got Harry's mind working. The woman showed him many cages, but the owl didn't like them. She did like a few of the perches, after the owl chose a perch, they gathered other items Harry would need to care for an owl, and just before she made to complete the sale, Harry stopped her.

"Miss, As soon as I get my House in order, I will be in the need for not only more owls, but much more in the way of supplies. If you could possibly set up a store account draft, so I may be able to order what I need it when I need it."

"Sounds strange, a kid having a house, but ok, I can do that, but I'll need the signature of one of your parents or guardian," She commented.

"My parents are dead, and I will have my guardian sign it and you can send it to her; her name is Minerva McGonagall, she is a professor at Hogwarts."

"Your Guardian is Professor McGonagall," the woman said shocked, "I never knew her to take an invested interest in a student. But ok, just give me a moment. And I'll need my bosses ok and signature,' she finished saying, as she had pulled a draft sheet out and filled in all the important stuff, she then handed the quill and parchment to Harry, while she went back to get her boss. Harry quickly looked it over, and made a slight notation, and then waved his hand over it; hiding his notation, he then signed his name and added his Signet Seal.

The woman came back with her boss, after looking it over, he signed it; making his notation legal. Harry asked if he may use his new owl to send the order, the owner nodded, and after the draft order was tied, it took off like a shot. He thanked the attendant and then the owner, but before he released the owners hand, Harry commented, "I would hold off on letting her go, till after your receive the draft order back.

With that done Harry left the shop and was starting to get a bit fidgety, the store he was anticipating was next. But just as he was passing a wand shop, he heard, "Hey Bird brain; you still need a wand, even though you seem to be getting better at wandless casting. Wouldn't it seem odd for a first year student to show up without a wand?"

Harry whirled around looking for whoever had said that, also he was wondering what 'wand-less casting' was.

'_Wand-less spell casting is easy to define; it is the ability to cast spells with out the use of a wand or other focusing device And as to who is speaking, hold out your arm and brace yourself,'_ said the mysterious voice.

Harry wasn't sure if he was going crazy or not, but he considered himself sane up to this point in this odd and weird journey; so he raised his arm. Not seconds later, his new owl landed gently on it. "Wha, how are you back girl, didn't I just send you with a letter to someone?"

_'Yes you did, and I was able to deliver it,'_ the voice said smugly.

"Ok who…what…?" he then looked at his owl, "are you…?"

_'Yes child; I, your owl, am speaking to you.'_

"Ok this is weird, I don't remember reading about this; maybe I should have Healer Manna examine my head?"

_'Of course, you haven't read about what I am, they don't teach that stuff to first years, its bloody dam hard to forge our type of connection. And you don't need your head examined, but if you don't go get your wand, you will need someone to heal your ear, after I peck it off. Now move mister,'_ the owl 'said'.

Harry wasn't sure what to think, so he just did as suggested, and noticed the sign before entering; it read "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.", as he entered the store, the owl glided over to the counter and rang the bell. The inside looked like a smallish warehouse, with only about ten to fifteen feet in the front designed as a store-front, but it had no separating wall, and behind that was thousands upon thousands of long, slender boxes stacked to the ceiling, with had to have been magic-ed. Harry was amazed at how high the ceiling went.

"Coming, Coming! Oh my, what a fine looking bird…Ah Mr. Potter, I was wondering when I would see you, I expected you a few weeks ago, but I could expect that there would be complications. Anyway, let's find your wand. It is my not-well heeded saying, but the wand chooses the wizard, not the other way, much like a familiar does, as your owl has, and such a strong connection, now lets see…," the man trailed off. All the while the tape measure that was in his hands, flew out and started measuring all kinds of lengths that were from all over his body; even his nostril diameter.

During the measuring, he had gone into the back and grabbed an armful of boxes, still talking, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand.

Now try this one," and as Harry took the wand in his hand, it was snatched and replaced with a new one, "and this…," only to have the process repeated; It was repeated over twenty times.

"Very odd, Mr. Potter, the last time I had this much trouble with a child, was just a few weeks ago, when I expected you to come it, a little girl; what was her name, eager little thing she was, Maple with Dragon Heart string, eleven and a half inches; powerful, good for casting all kinds of spells to powerful levels: Granger, Hermione Granger, that was it," after about the thirtieth time, he paused… "Not to worry, I've never disappointed a customer; we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder,— yes, why not — unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

The moment his hand touched the wand, it glowed. What he didn't notice was that it wasn't just the wand that glowed; his body along with his owl glowed as well.

"Ah see there, found it at last, hmmm curious…curious…"

"Sorry, but what's curious, Sir?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand! It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother — why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry's face became stone.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches, yew. Curious indeed, how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember…I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter…After all; He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great.

If that is all Mr. Potter…"

"Actually Sir, I was wondering if I could either purchase a backup wand or a have one made?"

"It is possible, young lad; most do not think to do so, not even the adults. One can be made, but I would need to have you perform a resonance test. Just to find what the wand will be made of, and then what kind of magical core it will have. First the wood," the old man stated, as he brought out a descent sized display table, it had many different types of wood within its frame.

"If you would please press your thumb against the pin at the bottom, the magic of the frame will find what kind of wood will be used…"

Harry did so, and a few drops of his blood fell into the receptacle, and the whole display started to glow blue. Many of the wood types began to glow red, then it proceeded through the colors, till only one wood was surrounded by a white glow.

"Ah! Willow: springy; usually very good for casting charms. Now Mr. Potter, if you repeat the process with this display of magical cores."

Harry did so again, but only three types were displayed, and unlike the first test, nothing was surrounded by anything higher than a yellow. He looked at Mr. Ollivander, and the man looked truly stumped.

"Sir, what do that mean?"

"It means…that of the usual cores I use, are not compatible with you, oh how very challenging. Mr. Potter, I want you to take your first wand; hold it in front of you, look within and find your magic, it looks different to different people, most see a forest or pond, if you can do so, I want you to focus on an image, but you need to let this image form in your mind and when you think you have it, gather up some of the magic in the air, and let it go. If there is anything close by we can use as a core, this will find it."

Harry knew exactly what Mr. Ollivander mean, by his magic, since he'd found it weeks ago. But he did as he was instructed to do, he let an image form, and pulsed his magic and what was truly shocking was that something was found…a single feather on the wing of his owl was pulsing with his heart beat.

"May I girl?" he asked, he had a feeling this might hurt a bit, and was asking before he did anything, She bobbed her head in acquiesce, and braced herself. Harry pulled the feather quickly, praying it wouldn't hurt too much. When it was done, he handed it to the wand-maker. Who, was still staring at his owl.

"Sir, is there something wrong?

"Mr. Potter, where did you get this magnificent bird?"

"From Eeylops Emporium, why do you ask?"

"So…it was a choice…" the wand maker said under his breath. "Mr. Potter, I would have a long talk with your familiar. She has much to tell you, I expect. And this feather will do perfectly, probably better than anything I could have chosen. You wand will be done within a few days; I will send a messenger, when it is time. Good day to you Mr. Potter, and a good day to you Miss." He said to him and his owl.

Harry walked out of the shop thoroughly confused; why did Ollivander act like that, and what was up with the feather.

"The wand-maker is correct; we do have important things to talk about Harry, but all in good time. We may go to your awaited target of the day."

"If you want you may go to my room in the Bank, I'm sure the goblins wouldn't mind. I don't know how long I will be in the shop."

_'Very well, I will go, I need to rest and I will take my things with me, so you needn't worry about me. Now head to the space between the buildings there; then place the items together on the ground. I will show you something that we will be talking about later.'_

Harry placed all of the owl's things on the ground but in a way so that they were touching. His owl glided and landed on the perch, and with a flash of light, she and the things disappeared. _'A goblin was in here cleaning, and it will not touch anything of importance; it has also sent for some one named Ragnok, we may have to explain something to him. That decision I leave to you. But I shall rest now.'_

As Harry made his way to Flourish & Blotts, he couldn't help but chuckle; it seemed nothing in his life would ever be normal; maybe he should get that printed on a t-shirt.

He walked into the book store, and everywhere he looked, there were books. He scanned the shelves as he passed them; he noted the book titles that sounded interesting to him. After a while, he came upon the very small fiction section, most if not all the books were about him. He took one look at one of the titles, and barked out a laugh. 'Harry Potter and the Genie's lamp' or 'Harry Potter fights the Green Dragon.' Who would believe such rubbish, he thought; how could a six or seven year old, defeat a fully-grown dragon, let alone with just a wand. After moving on, and musing over the fiction books about him, he asked a clerk for a quill and parchment, when it was brought, Harry wrote a short note, and asked the person if they would take the note to the bank with specific instructions that the note was to end up into the hands of Ragnok, unopened. The clerk did so, with a promise of a gracious comment to the owner. After perusing the store for a bit more, he asked another clerk if there were any books within the Hogwarts curriculum, which never changed from year to year, the clerk listed the books that met that criteria. Harry asked for a quill and parchment again, this time he wrote down all the books he had thought were interesting, most of them ranged in subject, even straying from those that weren't given at Hogwarts. Quite a few of them were on one subject, Runes. One book in particular, which the clerk suggested that he get, was 'Potions: Safety to assure Quality.' Harry was told it is a guide book on how to brew top quality potions safely. He added the book to the list, and gave it to the clerk.

"I would like to purchase this list of books. If you would please write up a bank draft, I would appreciate it. Oh if you could add a complete set of the Harry Potter Fiction books, I bet they're good for a few laughs."

The clerk looked at Harry, he was puzzled but did as he was asked, wrote the draft order out, and handed it to Harry. Harry filled in the required information, pulled up his hand and waved over his ring, then pressing his ring to the draft, and finally handing it back to the clerk.

_'The Goblin King has moved my perch to his office, and asked me to relay a message to you, 'Please come to his office when you return to the bank.' He tells me nothing is wrong, but I believe he wants to talk about me.'_

"Sir, if you could gather my selections, I would like to return to where I'm staying as soon as possible. I've spent enough time out in the open as it is, and it seems that I have an appointment soon, so I am in a hurry."

The clerk told him it would only take a moment, and handed the draft order to the owner of the store, to look over.

When the proprietor of the shop looked at the draft order, He became interested that someone would buy almost one-quarter of the stores entire book selection. After seeing the seal on the order, he was torn between not gushing at the most well know person in their world, and trying to keep the boundaries between customer and proprietor, also the fact wasn't lost on him that he owned a controlling stake in almost half the stores in the alley.

As the clerk was bringing the order, the owner stopped him, showed him 'who' had made the order, then took the books and went to talk to the lad.

"My Lord, if I had known that you were here; I would have came to greet you myself. Now that I have, I can not allow you to pay full…" Harry stopped him with a raised hand.

"Sir, I know what my father had done those many years ago, and while I believe it admirable that you would do this to keep an investor happy. I do not feel comfortable receiving something for doing nothing. My father made those investments, and though I will benefit from that act; if I haven't already, I will not take any kind of immediate benefit. …A thought just occurred to me, I would like to set up a plan, to which I would be able to order books from you. Would this be possible?"

"Very well My Lord, these books have been shrunk and lightened, they will return to normal, a minute or two after being removed from the bag…and yes it would possible. All you would need to do is send a letter to us, listing what books you would like, and if we have them in stock, they would be sent out immediately. If we did not, we would send for a copy immediately, and it would be sent to you as soon as it arrived. A draft order would be sent along with the requested book, in either case, and all you would have to do is sign that, and the transaction would be complete."

"That sounds great, please set up that up for me; I am currently a guest of Gringotts. You may reach me there, until I leave for school. I will inform you when I have set my House up. Good day to you," Harry finished and took his bag of books, and left the store. As his shopping excursion was over, and he had procured the rest of his needed school-things, he returned to the bank.

Upon reaching the bank's outer doors, one of the guards spoke, "Director Ragnok would like to speak with you, Young Lord. I would not dawdle, he seemed a bit perturbed."

Harry, not knowing what was up, hurried to Ragnok's office; after knocking and entering, he saw the Goblin King sitting behind his desk, and his owl's stand with the said owl standing just a foot away.

"Lord Potter, it seems your excursion into the alley has been quite a disruptive occasion. It seems that your familiar is more than she seems, and that you have much to speak with her about. But first I would like to know how the being appeared within your room, setting off many alarms and almost shattering many of the wards around the bank?"

I don't know sir, while we were in Ollivanders, he called her my Familiar. I didn't know what that meant, until I was in Flourish & Blotts, I found a book on them, and the book stated that 'in the simplest of terms, that A Familiar is much like a pet that has a deep magical connection to it's owner, but it also said; that few if any magical creatures become a wizard's Familiar, and that the bond they shared was an equal two-way street, unlike the non-magical pet's bond which leans more towards the Wizard.' Other than that sir, I know almost nothing about her; I'm not sure if I should give her a name, or if she already has one."

"I do not. Though I was born 3 of your years, my birth could have happened only yesterday to me. This is part of what we must speak about. But I would be happy with any name you decided with."

"Very well… I will think on it." Harry said to the owl, and then turned to the King, "Sir, I do not know exactly what has happened but I will inform you after I find out. Oh yes, as my Senior Account manager, if you please inform Account manager Griphook that I have set up accounts with both Eeylops and Flourish and Blotts, also I have ordered quite a bit, during the day, I also had Ollivander create a custom wand for me. In my excitement, I forgot to go down to my vault to get some money; the biggest draft orders will most likely be from 'Timothy's Trunk, Madam Malkin's, Ollivanders, and Flourish and Blotts,' I will now have a long talk with my Familiar. I will be ready for my training tomorrow morning. If you would, could you have someone return the stand to my room, whenever possible?" Ragnok just nodded his hear, at least he would get some answers.

Harry raised his arm, and his owl flew to his arm. As he was about to open the door, "Lord Potter, quite a bit of progress has been made in the many investigations concerning you and your family vaults. Your training for tomorrow has been canceled, so you may be apprised, in detail, of the progress made."

Harry sighed, but only said, "Till then, King Ragnok." And walked out, closing the door behind him.

Back in his recovery room, he took all the books out of the bag and sorted them by subject, after placing his owl on the bedpost. Of the books Harry had gotten; many of the more common subjects had about the same number books chosen, the more specialized subjects had fewer books. Surprisingly, one subject had the most books, Runes, in the store he had read a beginners book on the subject, and it seemed very interesting to Harry. It sounded like, as long as you didn't limit your imagination and had the proper runes, you could do almost anything with them, not only that, but they were used in the longest lasting of magical objects.

As he was sorting, he and his owl were having a conversation silently.

"Now that we are alone, I must ask you to never repeat this to anyone, unless I tell you otherwise. My species have taken great lengths to keep the mystery of ourselves from others. I only tell you because you must know, and to do otherwise would harm the bond we share."

/Harry nodded, '_Very well, I gather from everything that has happened that you are no ordinary owl, correct?'_

As she was explaining this, she was using her claw to make symbols in the air, it looked similar to the one Professor McGonagall showed him, when they entered the Alley, but this one was made out of fire just floating in the air.

_'The five Elemental planes surround the Material plane… now when material creatures; like yourself, die, they traverse past the barriers between the planes, to the spirit plane. I do not know what it's like there, so don't ask about it. Now in this world there are wizards who have undergone a special process to become 'Animagi'', that would be Withes and Wizards that are able to master a unique form of magic that allows them to transform into the form of an animal.' The animal they are able to change into, is ruled by their core being, otherwise explained as 'When you strip away all of the unneeded parts, and leave only those pieces that define the person as who they are, what you have is their 'core being'. Though the magic is known well enough throughout the world, it is not practiced by many. Only twelve people in the British Isles are able to do this type of magic._

_These beings are allowed special rules when their death happens, they may proceed to the spirit realm, or they may become their animal and visit their elemental realm. Not many choose this option. I only know of 3 people who chose this, you would only know of one of them._

_Now there are beings living in the elemental planes; in the material plane, your world would attribute them to an element. Despite being well known to breathe fire, dragons are not from that realm, they were originally from the Plane of Air. Mermaids are naturally from the plane of Water. The Giant worms of human legend are from the Plane of Earth. Oddly enough, the creatures of that Plane have the least number of transfers to or from the material Plane. And lastly, as you could have guessed my species is from the Plane of Fire._

_I am known in this world as a Phoenix, yes they are very real, your Headmaster has one as his 'Friend'. Now you must know this, before a phoenix traverses between to the material plane, its form is of living fire, it can not be held in one form; its only after that specific act, does a phoenix's form solidify._

_So what I am about to say is indeed true, 'though I was only born three years ago, I have been waiting for you since you were born.'_

"_So that is what caused the problems when you returned here, earlier today. Your innate magic tripped their sensors. But then what caused the wards to almost crash?'_

_'I am not sure, I felt the wards shudder, but it was not from me. Though I am relatively new to this realm, I've previously known of Goblin magic, from other Phoenixes that have made the crossing before me, their magic would not have been affected by me, something else may have happened.'_

_'So now that I know where you came from, I'm wondering how you got here, though your species was described in one of my school books, it didn't elaborate.'_

_'I am not like the other phoenixes that have visited this plane, they were all born within the field of a planet; I was not. If you remember what the non-magicals teach in the subject they call science. When a star dies, it implodes in on itself, thus creating a 'black hole', well; there are few of my kind, who are lucky enough, to be born from that very act. When the sun we are born from dies, all of the energy from that star is absorbed and drawn into the form of a phoenix, such as myself…you could say that my species are born from the very heart of dying star. My kind call my sub-species a Celestial Phoenix [AN] , the humans who have known of my kind have called us 'Heavenly Phoenixes'. I came here for more than one purpose, to help you is my main purpose and though it pains me to do so, I must keep my other goals to myself, at least for now. Until then know this; I am your friend, and you are mine. The fact that I must keep some secrets does not change this. I am able to tell you this, actions have been taken, to cause me to show my true form, and it will be a spectacular showing, and that showing may cause your grief, and I must apologize in advance.'_

They spent the rest of the day talking, and when they had nothing to talk about, Harry would read through his books again, practice his weapon technique, give his mind hypothetical Political Scenarios to work past, or he would continue to organize his Mind's library

Strangely enough, as he organized his mind and while in his mind, he could feel walls solidify around the shelves. He hadn't been able to find any books about the mind art, Professor McGonagall told him about. So he just kept working at it. When his orders were completed, maybe he should take a look at his Family's Library, maybe there was a book on the mind arts in there.

* * *

_AN1: Born from and in the very heart of a dying star. _Coloring (in phoenix form): mainly the most vibrant of reds, many with hues of yellow, blue and green, the talons are a very light red, The eyes and beak are pure white


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The rest of his time spent at Gringotts, went by very quickly. To Harry; it was almost a complete blur of studying and practicing the spells, lots of the time was used by his weapons and political training; when he wasn't doing any of those, or eating and sleeping, he was learning about his Familiar, Hedwig. He'd decided to name her that, as it was unique, and it was the name of a famous witch's pet, plus it didn't hurt that his familiar liked the name.

A week before he was to head off to Hogwarts, he received three letters; all from different shops, informing his that his orders were ready for pick-up. Harry knew that his session with Ragnok was scheduled for today. He sighed, 'to many things to do today', Harry thought.

"Don't worry Harry, everything will be ok, and before you know it we will be able to put this; all these troubles, behind us and continue with our lives."

He'd learned so much in just the short few months that he had stayed in the Alley. Once during his stay, Ragnok had a goblin skilled in the mind arts, try to perform a surprise attack on Harry's mind, it did not end well, and more attacks did not happen; though probes did happen occasionally.

When he reached the Director's office, he knocked and walked in. they had started this after Ragnok got fed up of having to say 'enter' each time.

"Sir, I received three letters from the Alley, my orders are ready. I just wanted to let you know if you or anyone needed me, Hedwig can relay any messages if it's important enough."

"Thank you for the notice Scion Potter, go ahead take care of your business. And Scion Potter, when you return to continue your training next year, you will be sitting in on the courts of this clan, on a secondary topic, once you leave for your schooling; unless your business deals with Your House, you are to contact Senior Teller Griphook. If it does deal with House Business then you may contact either Account Manager SteelJaw or myself; You may go now."

Harry left the bank doors and figured that if he had his trunk first that would make carrying his robes' easier, so he made his way to the trunk shop. About halfway there, as he was thinking about the trunk, he remembered how it worked, specifically that the weight and size charms needed a wand to work and that he'd forgotten his prime wand back at the bank.

*_I swear, sometimes you are thick. How could you leave your only wand back here? Pick up a holster when you pick up the wand I made...*_ Hedwig grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah," Harry said aloud to himself. He turned quickly back the way he came, making his way to Ollivanders.

When he reached the store, he was sulking a bit; how stupid could he be? Little did he know; he would learn that he would learn exactly how much over the next seven years.

As he went into the shop he heard, "Ah Mr. Potter, perfect timing, I was just finishing the fine detail work on your wand. I must say, although almost no one asks if they may have a back-up wand, when someone does, it usually turns out to some of my best work. If I can get my son to take up the trade, I may be able to shift my focus over to the custom section entirely. But you didn't come here to listen to an old man dream. Here it is; Willow, your Familiars Feather…I would love to know exactly what she is, but I won't pry. Twelve and a half inches, very flexible and slightly longer than your prime wand, and wouldn't dare to guess at what school of magic it would be best at, I can say that yours was the most peculiar build that I can remember, and I can remember every wand I've ever sold. It would be best if you and she spent some time in a safe area, before testing this wand out."

"Thank you sir, I'm sure your work is always of the highest quality…sir, according to my Familiar, I'm thick headed, as it became apparent to me, that I had forgotten my prime wand back in my room, and she asked me to pick up a wand holster, it becomes even more apparent that I'm thick, as I; again, forgot to bring money as well, if it would be possible…."

Harry was interrupted by Mr. Ollivander placing two holsters in his hands, Harry made like he was about to protest but he was stopped again.

"Lord Potter, I insist, not only did you father invest in my store, even though at the time it wasn't necessary for me to take an investor, he insisted, saying that 'It is my wish that the stores in the Alley be here when my son turns eleven, and makes his way to Hogwarts', it was shortly after that, when the Alley had its worst time of low business, and your fathers investment allowed me, and many others to survive through until the day that You-Know-Who was vanquished. And though I have always sent the dividends earned by your father investment to the Potter Accounts, I must insist that you allow me this, as not only thanks to your family, but to your father as well. And if the hushed rumors are true, then those may help your out of dangerous places; and if so happens, then I would think such an investment, though it be small compared to your fathers, would be more than worth the cost of those. So go, I expect you have other things to do now."

Mr. Ollivander turned his back and made his way to the rear of the shop, he would brook not argument about Harry taking the holsters. And Harry knew better than to argue with someone who was adamant about doing something worthwhile.

After leaving Ollivanders, and on his way to pick up his trunk, Harry send a short message to Hedwig, "Mr. Ollivander gave me two wand holsters, calling them an investment in my life, I've already put them on and my new wand is in one of them."

_*__Smart man, I knew it was right to allow the use of my feather, I bet he wanted to know what I am. I hope you didn't tell him. I may trust the odd wand-maker a bit, but he is still human, and one that doesn't need to know about me._*

"He said that it would be best if we were in a secluded and safe place before testing the wand, I guess I will have to keep a tight control on my magic while activating the trunks charms; no need to shrink it down to the size of a grain of sand; Right?"

*_Right, now Hurry up…there is still your lessons today, as well as needing to move your Family's Library to your trunk. You know if things go well enough this year, I may just give the old codger a surprise._*

"Now there is no need to give him a heart attack, remember he is rather old, even for a wizard."

Harry finally came upon the trunk shop, as he entered; he was greeted by Timothy almost immediately.

"Me Lord, it's good to see you; I told ye' t'would be done before ye' left fer school. Toddlesworth, please take care o' the other customer.'ll be back in a short bit."

Timothy then showed him how his new trunk worked: both of the ways to open it, all of the rooms within the space. Harry was quite impressed, when they came upon the library, Harry was floored. It was at least forty to fifty feet wide, and almost as long, but what amazed harry was the height…he could only guess but to him it looked like the ceiling was almost a hundred feet above them.

"Well my Lord, does it meet with your expectations?"

"Sir, the insides far exceeds my expectations, but is the outside and the security charms as I specified?"

"Oh yes, they indeed are, I placed them myself. I used the nine quartz crystals to be the anchor for the security spells. That way they may have an almost unlimited source to power the charms. The lock has the highest level security charms allowed to a Lord of your renown."

"How was everything done? Was it strictly spells or runes, or was it a mix?"

"A mix, my Lord, it is well know that if you have to time to figure everything out; the rune sets, the placement, and structural design of the complete product, you could make everything permanent. But with the time frame I had, slight shortcuts were needed, that's where the spells came in. now like I said, the spells were anchored onto something, so they are for-all-intents-and-purposes a part of the completed product. If I had more time I could have brought on a master Rune-smith, and the thing could have been done in nothing but runes. But I can tell you, at this moment, this project has been the most challenging, and it is my best work."

Harry had seen enough and motioned for the man to lead the way to the exit.

"Sir, I am impressed; when we last talked, you didn't sound completely convinced that you would be able to complete my order, and I for one am glad that you have proven yourself wrong. I hope I never have to use most its functions, but I will rest easier knowing that they are there if I have to. I bid you a farewell, and I will return after the school year to give you a review on how well it performed; Mr. Timothy"

Harry used his new wand very cautiously, and made his new trunk shrink to the size of a matchbox. The one thought running through his mind was, 'Magic is so cool!'

Harry made his way to his last stop for the day, Madam Malkin's. As he entered the shop, he was greeted by the sounds of a man yelling loudly.

"You mean to tell me that these are not my son's clothes? I have paid you for your best work, and yet you say that this is not my order. How can this be?"

"Mr. Malfoy, these robes were ordered by someone who came in after you. Each and every one of them was hand-picked and designed by the customer themselves. And as you know my customers and what orders they have made are confidential, otherwise I would show you that, their Crest is placed upon these garments. If you give me but a moment I shall retrieve your order."

Madam Malkin quickly placed Harry's Robes back on the waiting rack. She saw him standing near the door, and covertly shook her head at him. Harry knew this was a sign that maybe he shouldn't be there, but Malfoy Sr. had other plans. Though he had not seen the head shake from the proprietor, he became intrigued that someone would order robes as opulent-looking as these, his curiosity; his pure arrogance needed him to find out who this new high-level player was; because to him, anyone who could buy these kinds of clothes for a child, was either someone to befriend or someone to undermine, right before you crushed them under your heel.

To that frame of mind, the Sr. Malfoy moved to open the garment bag that Harry's new robes were in, and Harry just couldn't let someone flout the petty rules of social niceties; besides…those were his robes.

"Sir, I know you heard the proprietor of this establishment just tell you that those robe were ordered by someone else and that their identity was not able to be given out," Harry stated as he walked up to the Malfoy, who gave a very slight flinch, "I wonder what the penalty for tampering with an order of goods from a sitting Lord? Hmmm; I wonder."

The man's eyebrows rose up by a hair. Harry would learn that for a Malfoy, this was tantamount to a normal person's shocked expression.

"Little schoolboys shouldn't meddle in adult affairs…now run along and go play in a puddle."

From the back of the shop came a voice, "Young man, the sentence for such a crime would be either a slap on the wrist to a month in Azkaban, depending on the status and lineage of the offended Lord. As it would pertain to this lord, I would hazard a guess that the sentence would be even higher, considering who it is."

She shoved a few sets of robes into the arms of Malfoy Sr., "Since you decided to ignore my rules, I can now exercise my rights… Mr. Malfoy, if your family has business with my shop, your wife will have to come in to place the order; if you personally have an order to place…take it somewhere else. Now as I have other customers, I must bid you a good day."

Madam Malkin wasted no time in shuffling him out the door. She turned to Harry, "I wouldn't trust him to guard my niece's pet krup. Thank you for delaying him long enough for me to come back out. Though I can bet, you didn't want him knowing that the Heir of House Potter was returning to the World of Magic, just yet. Now let's get you on your way."

Madam Malkin led Harry behind a few screens and had one of her assistants grab his order; as slyly as they could. Ten minutes later, she came back with two orders; she handed Harry's order to the Madam, and then placed the other back on the Waiting-Rack. Over the next 15 minutes, Madam Malkin had Harry don each of his robes; she had temporarily deactivated the self-sizing charms so she could make some small alterations, mostly to places that didn't seem to fit correctly. After she was done, Harry thanked her and complimented the work done.

As Madam Malkin was looking over the paperwork; Harry was looking out the storefront window. He noticed that Malfoy Sr. was greeted by his son and an older woman, Harry could hazard a guess that she was his mother; they were standing outside, as Harry and Madam Malkin were finalizing things.

She motioned for him and handed the parchment to him; while he was turning to look everything over, the Man's son glanced into the window and gave a start. He looked around and then took a second glance, "_I must see if I can use this information to my advantage_," The boy thought following his parents when they left the window front.

When he was done and everything was finished, Harry grabbed his trunk and left the store. The Malfoy family was nowhere to be seen

After returning to his room in the bank, he politely asked his guards, if they could relay a message to the king. When he received an affirmative, he closed the door and took all of his things and placed them within the trunk. When he came back out, he opened the standard trunk compartment, and unloaded his freshly bought clothes. Just before he was about to take them back within his trunk, the door opened and Ragnok walked through.

"Ah Scion Potter, I received your message, what was the question you needed answering?"

"Sir, I wasn't expecting you to come so quickly."

"Ah yes, you message came to me just as my previous meeting was concluding, and as I had some time till the next meeting; I thought I would come and take care of your question.?

"Oh…very well, I was wondering if you could have some of your workers bring the books that are in my family's vault up. In my mother's trunk was a few letters, she stated in the letter to me that almost all the books were bought by my father, some of them were given to him by his father from the Potter Family Library, and that if I chose to, I would be able to take them out of the vault. And since I now have a safe and secure place to keep the Grimoire, I thought that I would move that as well."

"Oh…could you show me this secure place you speak of?"

"I think I can, but I'm not sure if the security measures I had placed on it would harm a goblin," Harry then went on to explain the protection he had placed.

"I see, unfortunately some of those measures would not work on a goblin. The Wizarding blood wards are woefully different from Goblin-made ones; though the proximity and alarms would. As well as the deterrent placed upon the lock. Now shall we proceed, I still have my next meeting and to pass on your request."

"Yes, of course," Harry said.

They entered the trunk, and it wasn't until 15 minutes, that they came out.

"Well Lord Potter, I must say I'm fairly impressed, especially as it was someone so young who made the design. I'll have the books moved to your room, but only you will be able to remove the Grimoire and move it from your families vault. As it is time for my next meeting, I'll have my assistant pass on my order to the proper department. We shall talk later at your lesson."

"Yes Director Ragnok, if I have any other questions, I'll pose them at that time, good day."

After the Director left, Harry went into the trunk to finish placing his new clothes into his closet. He spent the remaining time before his session organizing his modest library and his small wardrobe. When he came across the catalog, he didn't remember asking for one, but he didn't think much of it until he opened the thing to a random page and a note card fell out. On it was a short note and what he could only guess as the title of a book, 'The History of Wizarding Britain', it also made mention of a name 'Amelia Bones'; it piqued his interest, but when he looked at the clock on the mantle, he figured that he could look for the book later.

Shortly after that he arrived at the Office door of the Goblin King. One look from the guard told Harry that the King's pervious appointment was still there.

"If you could, please inform the Director that; when his appointment is concluded, I will be in his waiting room."

The guard gave a grunt, and harry made his way to the room. The room was filled with books, and Ragnok had told him, if he wished to read any of them, he could. But he also warned that any books that he could not read, then he wouldn't be able to lift them from the shelf. Harry chose a book that showed the vast differences between the magical and the modern non-magical world. He became so engrossed in the book that he almost didn't hear the clearing of a throat.

Harry looked up and saw the Director watching him.

"My apologies Sir, this book is very interesting, and I do believe that it was made by either a first-generation magical or possibly a goblin.

"Very Astute young Scion, yes that specific book was made by both a muggle-born, or first Generation Wizard, as you called them, and a goblin. Most of the modern world research was done by the wizard, the correlations between the worlds and references to the non-magical era were made by the goblin.

It is fairly amusing that you would pick that book, since my previous appointment was with my counter-point from our non-magical part. It amuses me to no end the differences between the worlds, unlike the Modern Non-Magical, the Magical World isn't as comfortable with many of the ways and customs that seem trivial to the non-magical. Now let's begin…"

"Sir, before that…while I was having the final fitting done on my robes; Madam Malkin was regaling to me stories about my father and his friends. She specifically stressed that the incarceration and charges against my god-father Sirius Black seemed rather vague. She also stated that in her opinion, she highly doubted that Sirius would have done what it is said that he did."

"Very well, we can begin there. Scion Potter, since you a relatively new to this world, I doubt that you have keyed on to the fact; that the British Wizarding World is almost completely stagnate. What I mean by this that our world is somewhere between two hundred and four hundred years behind the Non-magical world, circa; somewhere around the seventeenth century. This is why you may be given; or have already been, deferential treatment by others. While the people of the non-magical world have had the chance to rise up against some of the ideas and practices that would be commonly found throughout the world's magical community, most of the Magical world has not. And while recently the magical world as a whole, have made some strides to close this gap, some of the individual counties have dragged their feet in adapting to new ways and ideas. Britain would fall high on that list, if it was not at the top.

This has happened because of old humans being set in their ways; and unable or find it very difficult to change, and as usual those un-changeable humans, just happen to be in very high positions of power. This is what has led to the differences in the societies. Now go, the rest of your lesson can wait a few hours.

By the way Mr. Potter, along with the lesson, I was to inform you, your Uncle's sentence has been handed down. The being known as Vernon Dursley has been sentenced to death. He has already filed an appeal, but with the amount of evidence presented at his trial, I would be hard pressed to believe that a judge would overturn the verdict. Your aunt and cousin have been given a chance to reform themselves; your aunt has been given a short amount of time to reign in her son; to control his temper and get his weight under control, among other things; if she can. But for now; in the Non-magical world, you are a ward of the state, you are staying with a friend of your fathers, and will be going to a boarding school soon…as it was, officially, the boarding school that performed the health check, the non-magicals, do not have a problem with you going there. But at the end of the school year, a decision will have to be made. And Ms. Bones may be able to help you with that. So go and start the ball rolling."

With all that said, Harry couldn't have been happier, he was even glad about his aunt, she never physically hit him, she never would but she had no qualms about not holding back when berating him verbally. Still, she is his closet living relative from his mother, and even if they hate you, they're still family.

Ragnok shooed Harry out into the ante-chamber leading to the general banking area. Luckily the entrance to the Ministry was just a little ways down from the bank. As he passed Madam Malkin's, he decided to pop in, "Madam Malkin, thank you for telling me about my godfather, for as long as I could remember the only family I thought I had were the ones I was with, and now it seems they will not be able to care for me any longer. I'm thankful for that." as Harry was just about to leave, he remembered something, turning back around, "Oh yes, before I forget could you make me a few 'official capacity' robes, you know for official business, they don't have to be done for a while, you may take as long as you need, just send me a draft when you get everything written up. As the last surviving member of my House, I don't think it would much of a hassle for the school to let me perform official family duties. But for now I really must go, I am about to have a talk with `an Amelia Bones."

And with that Harry walked out the door, and followed a few seconds later by a hurried Madam Malkin, "Mr… Scion: whatever you are told, do not believe it. Ask about the rites used. Most of all keep your head, there are many who wouldn't hesitate to take it, if the chance presented itself; Good-day." She walked back inside after she finished.

Harry made his way to the Ministry building, and went inside. As the room went dark, he immediately felt like he had moved, almost like the room had been moved. Harry continued though the only door, he saw a large hall with fireplaces up and down both long walls, with green flames flaring up in many of them as people were disgorged from them, but they didn't look like the flames had touched them, except for a few soot marks here and there. At then end of the fireplaces, was a group of golden statues, depicting a wizard, a witch, a centaur, a goblin, and a house-elf, spouting water into the surrounding pool of water. At the end of the Hall is a set of golden gates, next to which, what looked like security station. Harry got in the line leading to the stand, and when he got up to it, the wizard told him that all wands were checked in at this point and it was to keep the government safe from people who wanted to do them harm. Harry told the man, "Sorry sir, I didn't bring my wand with me; didn't see the need to bring it since I wanted to talk to someone in the DMLE, I haven't even gone to Hogwarts yet."

"Oh…well then, name please, and I'll call for someone from that department."

Harry was hesitant to say his name with so many people around. He saw the man had a quill and parchment, and he asked, "Not to be trouble sir, but might I write my name down, and please try not to react."

The guard looked at him oddly, but thought it best to do so, to get the line moving. When the guard looked at the name, his eyes rose just a fraction, and looked at harry, "Mathias, take over for a bit." Saying to his partner that harry just noticed. "Sir, who were you hoping to talk to today?"

"Well, I received a note from a friend on my parents to come here and talk to an Amelia Bones, about a pers…Familial matter. And the one's who I'm staying with now, advised me to follow the suggestion." Harry wanted to say 'personal matter', but that just felt wrong, and changed the word.

"Very well, I shall escort you myself…Mathias call for a replacement for me, will you. This is a special case, if you catch my drift." When the other man, nodded, he said, "Off we go sir"

The guard led him to a section past the gilded gates, and onto a waiting lift, the guard pressed a button that said "2", and it took off. Harry couldn't tell which direction he was travelling. But soon the lift stopped, and the guard led them off the lift and into a large room, with what looked like a very large number of cubicles. "Well, here's to hoping that she's in right now."

He stated walking down an isle lined with the cubicles, and to an office door, one of the few that he could see. Just as the guard was about to knock, the door was flung open and a short-ish rotund man stormed out, almost running over Harry. "It seems she is indeed in." the guard said to harry.

"Ma'am, I see you just had a meeting with the minister, and by the way he looked, it probably didn't go well, but I have a new Hogwarts student that has requested to meet with you."

"If he doesn't have an appointment then I can't help him, I've been swamped all day, have him com back some time later," said a full dainty voice said from the office.

"Ma'am, I know that, but he was insistent that he needed to talk to you, he said it was about 'Familial matter', in those exact words."

A strange silence came out from the office, and the noise level from the cubicles came down as well. Harry didn't know what to make of this, but it made him nervous, and shifted from one foot to the other.

"Very well, see him in, and then go back to your post. You were correct in bringing him, to who he wished to see, make sure that your colleges know what to do if it happens to them. You may go."

The guard thanked the person in the office, motioned for Harry to go in, and then left. As harry entered the office, he felt very cautious; he didn't know who this person was, what she knew about him, or if she meant him harm. He started looking around the room, and noticed many devices, books, and gadgets; all but the books looked like they were ready to go into a battle in a moments notice; and he wouldn't doubt that some if, not most, of the books followed that subject as well.

Behind the desk, _a square-jawed witch with close-cropped grey hair and a monocle ©_ sat, looking over some files and papers, when Harry sat down, the woman lifted her wand and waved it a few time, he heard a squelch behind him from; what he assumed was the door, and the walls flashed purple, then white; then she pointed at the fireplace and it went out with a whoosh.

"Now young boy, as by Council Decree, all Familial meetings are never to be recorded. We may speak as freely as proper. Now tell me, why you have enacted an almost unknown clause within the wizarding world? All within the DMLE know what to do, when it happens, but not many others, besides the old families that passed the law. And you do not seem to appear from one of those families."

"Ma'am, I didn't know what it meant; it just 'felt' correct, for the subject of this meeting. As the guard stated, I'm to start Hogwarts in the coming week or so. When I came to Diagon Alley, I was not intending to have any of what has happened, happen. But a few weeks ago, I went to Madam Malkin's and ordered my school robes. I received a message earlier today that my robes were ready to be picked up. After I had gotten back to Gringotts, since that was where I have been staying, under their healers care. When I got back I was putting away my things when I noticed a short message on the back of the recite." Harry pulled it out and handed it over. "It suggested coming here, and asking you about a specific subject, one Sirius Orion Black."

"That is very unusual; no one has asked about him for ten years, would you have any clue as to who gave you this message, Mr. …?" she asked.

"No I do not, Madam Bones. And forgive my lack of manners, my name is Harry Potter."

Harry was expecting some kind of reaction from his name; almost everyone he had told it to had some kind of reaction. And as far as he could see, even in this well lit room, this woman gave no reaction what-so-ever.

"Well then, Mr. Potter, since you decided to follow the message, then I am to gather that you wish to know about Black" Over the next hour or so, she told him what was known about his godfather. From his reputation from Hogwarts, to his job as an Auror, "Black and your father were some of the best Aurors I had the pleasure of knowing, shortly before you were born, your mother took maternity leave from her job, and you father and godfather followed suit, now Black was only supposed to be gone for a year and a half. If what happened the night your parents died hadn't happened, Black would have come back to work a few months after.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen…not much is known about what exactly happened in your home that night, except that You-know-Who went there to wipe out your family. Now your family was in hiding, under a very special and almost impossible to beat charm, called the Fidelius Charm. The charm basically sequesters the knowledge of whatever its hiding, according to how it was cast. It was well known, that Sirius Black, when asked 'Where the Potter Family was?'; he neither confirmed nor denied where they were, though he gave strong hints that he did, indeed, know where they were. You must understand Mr. Potter, the only way to beat this charm is to be told the secret, and it was hinted to, strongly, by Black himself, that he was indeed the secret keeper; the only person who could give out the secret so others could find someone hiding under the charm.

So since You-know-Who was able to find them, everyone assumed that he had finally followed in his family footsteps. The Family of Black were considered 'Blood-purists', people who think that magic should be in the hands of pure-blooded magical families, and that half-bloods, such as yourself, and muggle-borns, should be killed as; to them, they're considered an abomination, or at the very least have their magic bound, their mind wiped of all knowledge of magic, and cast out into the muggle world.

Now what is known about that night is that sometime after your parent's deaths, Heir Black was found at the scene of an explosion. When ministry authorities arrived on-scene; Black was the only person standing, he seemed to be laughing. The person in charge, acted swiftly, and in my opinion rather rashly, he immediately arrested Black, and snapped his wand. The investigation later found that Black had been following another of your parent's school friends, one Mr. Peter Pettigrew, it was found that, according to eyewitnesses, Pettigrew had accused Black of betraying your parents, and then an explosion happened, the explosion killed Pettigrew, leaving only a finger, as well as killing 12 muggles who were on the street, most likely watching the confrontation. He was thrown into the Wizarding prison, Azkaban; he has been there since. I don't think we will ever know exactly what happened that night. But many believe that if Lord Black ever escaped, then he would come looking for you, to finish the work You-know-Who started that night."

"Ma'am, why did you call him 'Heir Black'?"

"I called him that, because since the death of most of his immediate and extended family, he is presumptuously the Heir to House Black, just as you know you are the Scion to House Potter, and when you come of age, you too will obtain the title 'Lord'"

"So according to the ministry, no offense, he was instrumental in the murder of my parents. I'm assuming that the investigators confirmed it was a magical explosion…"

"It was."

"…in the book 'Theory of Magic', it's stated that every witch and wizard has a 'magical core' and that no core is exactly the same as that from a different wizard. Was the signature from the explosion ever compared to the signature of Mr. Black? I've been told this was all happening during a war; I know in the muggle world, sometime the government will suspend the rights of its citizens to a fair trial, or even any trial at all. Was he ever given at trial… wait, if he was to-be a Lord of the Wizarding world, then; as this world seems a few hundred years behind the Non-Magical one, and in their history, when lords were able to have charges against them, they were given trials, there was no way from them to be just locked up without one."

"I'm not sure, Mr. Potter, and that fact is a little disturbing, that someone would cause another of Wizarding nobility to be sent prison without due diligence. Please, give me a moment Mr. Potter. I shall find out." She then called out "Dippy" and before she was finished, a very short raggedy, almost emaciated-looking creature came into view with a pop. "Dippy, please make sure that Mr. Potter, here, is taken care of while I'm gone, I shouldn't be long."

"Yes lady, Dippy will not disappoint you."

"Holy crap, what is that!" startled Harry.

"Sorry Mr. Potter, this is a house elf, they serve wizards and witches, but mostly a family or a House. Most would call them servants, some would consider them creatures, and some who don't know about them would call them slaves. But there are some people and Houses, that consider them family and friends, Dippy here has served my House for his entire life, as has his ancestors dating back generations. He and his brethren bound to House Bones, are treated with respect and like family. I believe that is also how House Potter has been since house elves were originally bound to Wizarding kind. If you need anything, please ask Dippy, he is always glad to serve my guests, actually he's happy to be of assistance to anyone really." She then undid what she did to the door and walked out yelling for specific files and reports using numbers.

After the door was closed, Harry just sat in the chair for a while, thinking about where this was going to lead; if he was correct about his godfather not have been given a trial, then it seemed to Harry that something was very strange about the whole thing, he couldn't put his finger on it, but the whole story seems both true and wrong at the same time. He'd have to talk to Ragnok when he got back.

After a while, he felt like a drink of water, but wasn't sure how to attract the attention of the house-elf, so he ignored the feeling. He started to breakdown everything that had happened to him since receiving his letter, and come to this strange world-within a world. While he was mulling this over, he was scanning over the books in the room, and his earlier assumption was correct, many of the books were on fighting, battle tactics and such. His eye became caught and drawn to one book in particular, 'International Confederation of Wizards: Rules and Regulations - A quick and dirty version'; as he was getting up, his throat felt sore, so he coughed with his mouth closed to alleviate some of the pain.

As he did this, Dippy appeared and asked, "Is Mr. Pottery sir, ok, Dippy wondering when he would be able to help. Would Mr. Pottery want Dippy to fetch a glass of water for him?"

"Sure, Dippy," and before he could ask anything else the little elf disappeared with a pop, and returned second later. Before the elf could go Harry blurted out, "Wait Dippy, before you go, could you tell me about this book," pointing to the book he was looking at before.

"That be Mistress Lady Bones' book on things to know while dealing with the International Wizarding Community," Dippy stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, ok…could you stay until Madam Bones returns; it's rather boring in here alone?"

"The Great Mr. Harry Potter wishes to spend time with little Dippy, oh Sir, this is a great honor, not many Wizards dare to treat House Elves like you and mistress does. Yes I will stay."

"Thanks Dippy, and I'm sorry for my reaction earlier, you're the first house elf I've seen. How about you tell me as much as you can about what they are. I can guess that you couldn't tell me anything that is specifically linked to the family you serve, so rest assured that I won't ask about that. And please call me Harry, I'm too young to be called Mr. and I'm not sure if I did anything great,"

"Oh you are too kind Mr. …I am sorry, Mr. Potter, but I am unable to not call you 'Mr.'; proud house elves always call wizards and witches Mr. and Mrs. To do otherwise would suggest to them that we house elves are being disrespectful of them. But I will do my best to limit the times I need to say your name; that is the best I am able to do."

"Thank you Dippy, I appreciate."

"House-elves are beings that…" the next hour and half Dippy stood there telling Harry what a house-elf was, what it means to be one, how they are able to survive, and many different topics about house-elves. The door opened, and a very controlled but irate Madam Bones walked through the door, and was startled at what she saw, a young wizard having a conversation with a house-elf.

While she was standing there shocked, Harry turned to Dippy and said, "Thank you Dippy, you have been very informative, and I appreciate that. You may go now."

Dippy beamed at Harry and then nodded before disappearing with a pop. When Dippy had left Harry turned to the Director and asked, "Madam Bones is there something wrong, you seem like someone just kicked your new puppy?"

Madam Bones broke out of her shock, with barking out a single laugh. "With what I have just found out, that would not be to far off." The door opened again and a wizard came in carrying a large stack of files, folder and loose papers and then left. Madam Bones waved her wand and the door squelched and the walls flashed again. "Mr. Potter, it would seem you were correct, Not only was Mr. Black not given a trail but his supposed file was sealed and locked away. I was just in front of our court system, trying to get his file unsealed, I had to embellish a tiny bit, when I told them that a lord from one of the oldest houses came to me asking about the lord of another house who was in prison, I told them I was trying to get the lord the information, but couldn't because the prisoner's file was sealed. After that, it only took a few minutes for them to unseal the file," she grabbed the top file from the stack, it was very thin, "This is Mr. Blacks file from his 'trial'," she opened the file, and there was nothing in it, not even an arrest record. It was no wonder she seemed irate.

"If that was his record from his trial, then that would mean that he was never given one, or it was made to seem like that, though I would doubt that. I mean if everyone thought that he was guilty, then why would someone go to the trouble or coming in here and altering a sealed record?"

"No, Mr. Potter, that would be impossible, there is very special magic on this type of folder, if this type of folder is ordered to be sealed then the magic on them would actually, physically 'seal' the folder, and the only way to alter it would be to do what I just did, have the Wizengamot unseal the record. No what this means is that his incarceration was and is a sham, no trail what so ever. Not even the paperwork to file for one. And since Mr. Black was the...hold on one second." Madam Bones quickly got up and pointed her wand at the fireplace and it lit up, she then took some kind of powder from a container on the mantle, and called out 'Lord Black's study', she stuck her head into the green flames that erupted from the powder. Whatever she was doing, it lasted a good 20 minutes. When she pulled her head back, her face looked like her anger had just passed irate, and was about to go into a full-blown meltdown. Harry noticed that the green flames had gone out, but the red ones were still there. She started to say, "oh yes, heads will…" but Harry stopped her, stating, "Ma'am, the fireplace… it's still…"

Madam Bones looked at harry and then the fireplace, and quickly ended the fire with her wand. "Thank you Mr. Potter. Now that these facts have come to light, one major slight upon justice can be undone. Mr. Potter, I would like to thank you for bringing this to my attention, I will keep you apprised, of major events. If that is all, then…" she wrote a short note and unsealed the door, and then the note folded itself into a paper airplane and zoomed out the door, "if you would stand outside the door, an Auror by the name of Kingsley Shacklebolt will escort you out, inform him you'll be leaving by the Diagon Alley Entrance. I have a feeling that we will be seeing each other another day, till then…"

Madam Bones guided him out of the office, and as she stated, a tall, broad shouldered, black wizard wearing a cap, but Harry could tell he was bald, and he wore a single gold hoop earring. When he spoke, He had a slow, deep voice that sounded reassuring. Kingsley escorted Harry to the Alley Exit, and soon he was on his way back to the bank.

Harry hardly left the bank after that, he buckled down on the training he was being given, both by Ragnok and his weapons trainer, but also getting a head start on the books for his schooling this year. The two most noticeable changes were; 1) his body filled out a bit, and 2) since removing whatever it was, his eyesight gained dramatically, but it wasn't to the point where he wouldn't need glasses, some of the potions he was on, were meant to finish the correction. Not only had he been studying his core classes, but he found ways to better organize his mind. When he first delved into his mind, he found himself in a larger-than-life library, filled with an uncountable number of books, but the majority of them didn't have any kind of title on their spines. Those that he could see went to the edge of a light-filled area, though he could see other cases around the space, they seemed muted. All of the bookcases that were bathed in light seemed almost a haphazard jumble of his experiences and knowledge. Harry hypothesized that as he learned more and more, the shelves would fill, and most likely the area of light would expand.

When professor McGonagall stopped by a few days before he was to board the train to Hogwarts, Harry asked her if she knew about anything similar to what his mind area seemed to be like. When he asked this, she seemed baffled that a child of only eleven would be able to learn such an advanced skill. She told him, that what he was experiencing sounded like Occlumency, and she told him that if was usually a very hard skill to learn, even for adults, though there are those rare individuals that seem to have an innate talent for specific skills. Harry thought about this and despite sounding far-fetched, at least when he thought about himself, it sounded plausible.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

At last the grand day arrived, the day he would board the Hogwarts Express, to start his formal Wizarding Training. As he knew that he would not be coming back to the bank to stay, he performed the greatest 'rite of thanks' that goblins know, he took two small jars and took up one of his potions knives, and sliced his hand, allowing enough blood to flow to fill both jars. As he was leaving the bank, he gave one to the King, and the other to his weapons trainer, as they were instrumental in his learning. As he did this in the lobby of the bank, it shocked many if not all the goblins present, as well as caused many witches and wizards to wonder about the act's meaning. To say that both recipients were both in a state of shock and awe at the action. But they were almost joyous with what was said next.

"High Goblin King Ragnok, I thank thee for thyn assistance and the shelter you have provided my House. I would consider you and yours, a friend to my House. Should you require assistance, I shall do everything in my power to provide it. I only ask that you ruin those that have ruined my childhood; though you may spare my aunt and cousin, she did all that she could do, though it wasn't much, to spare me from as much harm as she could, and my cousin, had only his father as a role model, I do hope if he was no longer an influence then my cousin could be shown the error of his ways. But for the others; run them into the ground and spare none."

If the other Wizarding patrons had looked around the hall, they would see many goblin faces with gaping smiles or downright overzealous sneers, directed at those that would feel the Goblin Nation's Financial Wrath.

"Young Scion," the King started, being careful to not use any specific names and use just enough honorific's to cause many humans to speculate, just who this young and influential boy is, "you greatly honor me and mine, by your gift of yourself, and we gladly accept. With the thanks of the Goblin Nations, it honors me to reaffirm, that which I was able to say to your parents, 'I; Ragnok, King of the Goblin Nations bestow upon you, our trust and our friendship, and it shall be known to all goblins, that you are a friend to us. And you may consider your request as good as done. May your enemies crumble under the strength and weight of you might, and may your coffers never know the emptiness of an evil mans soul."

"I thank you again. May your profits soar, and your foe fall, King Ragnok."

And with that done, and a solid smirk on his face, Harry left the place he'd known as home since his return to the Wizarding world. As he traveled to King's Cross Station, he thought about all that had been done over the time since he received his acceptance letter. He found out that the lies he never believed about his parents were false, he found out that he was a wizard, that magic was indeed real, and a great multitude of other things. He also learned of a few; that his top desire was for family members that loved him, or that there were/are people who had and would try to manipulate him.

As he neared the station, he heard some one yell, "HARRY," he turned and saw Hermione and her parents sitting at an outdoor café, they seemed to be having a late breakfast. As it was still fairly early he walked over and greeted them, "Dr's Granger, Hermione, it's good to see you again. I'm sorry for the complications that day; it would seem a few many things came to light that needed immediate attention. I hope it didn't ruin your introduction to this fantastical world."

Mr. Granger spoke first, "It did not, thank you for the concern, though I find myself stuck on the feeling that my little girl will not be as similar to as she is today. As a father I find it most disheartening."

"Oh hush, love. You knew this day would come sooner or later, even if she wasn't what she was. I think it will be a wonderful and exciting experience for her. And I'm sure she will be sending us letter's everyday, if not two a day; right darling'"

"MOM!"

"Please, Harry sit, eat some toast, it will most likely be a long ride to your school. And even though you seem to have filled out a small bit; I think both Professor McGonagall and Hermione here, would be rather miffed, if they felt like you were trying to starve yourself."

"MOTHER, PLEASE!"

This cause both Harry and Hermione's father to laugh at the girl's slight discomfort; "Thank you, Ms. Granger; I'll just have a couple slices of toast and a glass of juice. Luckily I was able to place some snacks inside my trunk."

"Yes, speaking of which;" Hermione said, getting over the shock and embarrassment routine her mother pulled, "Where 'is' your trunk? It seems to be missing, unless you sent it on ahead, though I'm not sure if you're able to do that."

"Oh no, I have my trunk with me," he said, patting his pocket, "My trunk is capable of shrinking down for easier mobility, and since I sent my owl to Hogwarts already. I just placed her cage in there as well. I'm actually surprised that that feature and the feather-light charm aren't recommended in the acceptance letters. They're quite useful, and it defiantly saves you from muscle strains."

"Oh, that would have made my day quite a bit easier. So Harry, how did you find out about all of that, I've already read the course books, and though it does mention those charms, it says nothing about applying them to objects," Hermione wondered.

"Well I have my parent's journals and my families Grimoire, they both talked about how much easier it is to have those charms on your trunk; though in the presence of unaware Non-Magicals, you would still need to act like they weren't there."

"Harry; one question, you keep saying 'Non-Magicals' and not muggles, why is that." Ms. Granger asked.

"Well, for a couple reasons; 1), people would think I'm a nutter, if I went around saying muggle this, muggle that, in a Non-Magical setting such as this, and 2) even though the word 'muggle' was derived from the word 'Mundane', in the magical world, it has a borderline negative connotation to it, the worst form of this is 'mudblood' which means 'dirty blood', usually said to a muggle-born or a half-breed. One of our teachers has a direct ancestor to a goblin. Anyway, there are a few more, but those are the main two. To me; even before I learned what it meant, the word 'muggle' just seemed like an insult." Harry looked at the clock nearby, "Oh wow, Hermione I don't know about you, but I would prefer to get on the train before the 'logical' rush happens. And if you want I could cast a temporary feather-light spell on your trunk. I wouldn't even need my wand for that."

"But you can't, what about the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, usually after one warning, you could be expelled." Hermione said looking indignant.

"Doesn't apply to me now, and it has nothing to do with the fact that I'm famous in out world. As McGonagall told you at the bank, since I'm from a family that was instrumental in constructing the Britannian magical society, and since I'm the last surviving member, I'm considered a special case; quite a few laws were made to keep the societal founding family lines from dying. And trust me, if I could trade all that I have and all that I am, to have my family back I would. Now let's go get your trunk and get on the train. I would rather not have to share a compartment with a lay-about."

As Hermione couldn't argue his points, even if they sounded a little bit prejudicial to anyone not apart of the founding families. Her parents led them to their car, and before her father tried to pull the trunk out, Harry waved his hand over the trunk and it glowed a soft beige color. Hermione's father had no trouble lifting the trunk, now, and placing it on the cart. As they made their way to between platforms nine and ten, about halfway down the platform he thought he saw a shimmer against a wall. As they got close Harry felt the magic around the area, telling the Grangers that his was where the portal was, and since non-magicals, couldn't pass through, they needed to say their farewells.

"Mr. Potter, since you seem to know what to do, please look after our little girl. It would seem that you are her first friend under the age of twenty-four. Try and see to it that she has some fun at school…after all of your school work is done, mind you."

"Of course Dr.'s Granger; my cousin would always beat people up, so no one wanted to be around me, so if she and I are friends, then I guess we are each others first friends. That's, if she wants to be friends?"

The last comment, would lead Harry to affectionately call the overzealous hugs from Hermione, 'Hermy Hugs'; as Hermione, launched herself at him and enveloped him into a soon to be patented Hermione Bear hug, which she only ended when Harry squeaked out, "Hermione; can't breath."

After Hermione gave her goodbye's to her parents, Harry said, "Hey Hermione, hop up on the cart, I read that it can be a little disconcerting running at the wall/portal your first time. So hop up, and we'll go through."

Hermione was rather hesitant to do so, but after looking at her parents, who were giving her approving nods and smiles, she climbed on the car. It took Harry a little bit to get it going, but he as able to get some speed on it, and just as they were about to smash into the wall, Hermione let out an almost inaudible shriek, but it was silenced as they passed through the wall, just as Harry was to pass through, he turned and looked back at her parents and saw both of them had looks of pure shock and wonder painted on their faces.

When he passed through the barrier, he turned back just in time to stop the cart from running into a column. After which, they were able to see the Train that would take them to school, it was decked out in fire engine red, and parts of it gleamed in the partly overcast skies.

"Seem like they are hinting at being in Gryffindor above the others, doesn't it? I mean I know that the house-color is actually Maroon, but still…"

"Maybe Harry or maybe it's just a coincidence."

"Who knows…lets get on board, let me shrink your trunk; I wouldn't want anyone looking through mine, if I didn't already have it on me." Harry waved his hand again, and this time the trunk shrunk down to the size of a ring box, "When you get to your dorm, all you have to do is tap your wand on the trunk, it should return to normal," Harry stated before he offered his hand to help her onto the train.

"Let's go to the front Harry, we're fairly early and maybe you can help me do what you did to my trunk, the whole hand waving thing."

"Ok sure, but I won't be able to 'teach' you much, but I can lend you a book that helped me greatly, you should be able to pick it up fairly well. Also, it takes a lot out of you; magic-wise, so I'll try and rest a bit after I get the book"

"Great, now let's find a compartment."

So with that done, they headed off towards the front of the train looking for a compartment; which wasn't that hard to find. Since they had gotten there early, they were almost the only ones of the train, a few others had arrived before them, some of them having a nap before the train got noisy, some were reading, they even saw one couple, who had forgotten to pull the shade on the door, snogging, rather forcefully. Both Harry and Hermione blushed severely as they moved on. Harry knocked on the door, and stood off to the side as he waved his arm in front of the window, both heard a mad flurry of noise and then saw the shade being quickly pulled down, and both first years started laughing to themselves.

They soon found a compartment; it was right before the Prefect's compartment. When they went inside, Harry pulled out his trunk and enlarged it. Hermione noticed immediately that it wasn't a regular school trunk.

"Harry, that's not the trunk students are supposed to get; that's something completely different, that looks like a custom made trunk, and is that leather, gold, silver, and platinum on the outside?"

"You're right Hermione…it's not the trunk most students get. And it's not leather, but dragon hide, specifically Hungarian Horntail, it's significantly more resistant to spell fire, not that I'm expecting any. And before you say anything, our Hogwarts letters said nothing to the effect that student must have a standard trunk; that other first years would have. I would guess that other children from wizarding families would know this as well, and would purchase accordingly. I would hazard a guess that, most of those families would consider my trunk close to 'being paranoid'. I think the old saying goes; 'have it and not need it, than need it and not have it'; or as I vaguely remember my Da saying, 'Constant Vigilance'…it seems that before my parents were taken from me, I had already started learning how to speak and walk…at least that was what Professor McGonagall told me." Harry said with a spaced out expression and then shook his head, "Anyway, let me get that book I told you about." And with that Harry opened his trunk and stepped in, it closed after he went in. Hermione was now looking over the trunk with a fine-tooth comb. Taking note of everything that made up the trunk, after a while the door to the compartment opened and an older student started walking in; she seemed to be talking to someone in the hall, but stopped as she noticed someone in the compartment.

"Wotcher, sorry, didn't know anyone was in here, not many people arrive this early. Wow, is this your trunk, a bit much for a first year, yah think."

The woman, as she looked like one; had bright pink hair, and a nose ring. Her nails were look painted pink as well.

"This isn't my trunk," Hermione stated, "It's my friends, he went to look for a book, he should be back soon, I hope."

"Not bloody likely, last I heard there wasn't a library on the train. But, I'll bite, what's their name, I'll go see if I can find him. My friends and I usually have this compartment, not that it's a big deal, like I said, not many first years arrive before us. We can take the next one down."

"He didn't go anywhere, and his name is Harry; he said he had a book for me to read, and he opened his trunk to go get it, and he sort of walked inside it. I really hope he hurries up, it looks like the platform is starting to get busy."

Just after she said that, Harry's trunk opened up, and out walked Harry with a bag oh his shoulder, holding the book he was lending to her and saying, "Sorry it took so long Hermione, I forgot that I put it into my bag, I though it was in the library… oh sorry," Harry said finally noticing the other person in the compartment, "Hello, I'm…um hello, ma'am is something wrong, Hermione what's the matter with her?"

The woman brought out of her state of shock, "Wotcher, what's the matter with me? I just watched a young boy, a first year I take, he just walked-walked, mind you; out of his trunk saying that he thought a book he was looking for was in the library." As she said this her hands were moving around like they had minds of their own. As she took a step forward to inspect the trunk, her foot came down too soon, and she fell backwards out the door, as she stumbled into the wall, she quickly got up and stated, in a 'brook no argument' tone; "I'm alright, not harm done."

After telling her friend that she would join them in a few minutes, she walked into Harry and Hermione's compartment and sat down. "Now, I'm wondering why a first year, has such an advanced trunk, from the looks of it, I seems a bit of overkill."

Harry gazed at Hermione with a look that said 'I told you so.' He then turned to the witch and quickly stated, "Our letters never said anything about 'Not' being able to have a trunk that wasn't one of the standard ones. As I was telling Hermione here, I'd rather 'have it and not need it, than need it and not have it.'

Since entering this world a few weeks ago, I've seen quite a few strange and possibly dangerous things; one perfect example is our wands. According to the book I handed to Hermione, a wand is merely just a tool; to help augment our natural powers or as that book calls it: 'our magical core'. Now magical people are able to do wandless magic from the start, that's what everyone calls 'accidental magic', it's just uncontrolled wandless magic. But add in a wand, and not only does it strengthen our spells, but it also lowers the amount of power need to cast those spells, as well as the concentration needed. If the book is correct, it wasn't until the invasion of the Roman Empire, that wands first came to England. Before that, all magic was done wandless. So from the moment I read that book, anything I've tried with magic has been wand-less. It also hypothesized that; the younger a witch or wizard starts her training, that includes wand-less, the easier it is to master them, the theory states, that younger magicals have significantly less preconceived notions about what magic can and can not do. As many of the books I've read so far, mostly they state that 'Magic is born from intent', and our cores take that intent and manifest it as magical energy.

Now back on topic, our wands may be nothing but a tool…but the same thing can be said about a Non-magical Firearm, otherwise known as a gun. By itself just sitting on a counter; it won't do anything, but place that gun into the hands of a being who knows the basics of how it works… and it becomes a weapon, a tool with a purpose only to destroy. So if you look at things through that perspective, we of the magical world are handed a weapon at the age of eleven. And in that respect I took precautions, in the hopes I won't have to use them. That, at some point, should I need to hide and have that place protected and hidden, I would have such a place." Looking up and seeing others listening from the door, he said with an edge as cold and sharp as steel, "And I would appreciate it if you don't go spreading that last part around the school."

Hermione and the witch looked up and saw many others at the door, the witch noticed almost all of them her friends, and each one of them, herself including; heard an audible swallow coming from each other.

"Oh, just so you know, the book I'm talking about…is banned in Magical Brittan. I believe the reason was, and I quote, 'this book should be considered subversive, and would lead to the downfall of our way of life. If this book were to be accessible to the public, it would lead to nothing short of a revolution, condemning the Noble Houses, to that of the commoners, many of whom are muggle-borns and those purebloods who sully themselves with them.' The only reason I'm allowed to have it is due to several reasons; 1) my family never bought into that pureblood bollocks, and 2) my family just happens to be one of those Noble Families; I think the nobles made it so they could know their enemies and what they said, so they could counter it fairly easily."

Looks of awe and disbelief spread though many of those listening. Until someone asked, "As you claim to be from a 'Noble Family' then which one are you from?"

The lecture he'd just given had caused his patience to wear thin, "Miss…sorry you didn't tell us your name."

"Just call me Tonks; everyone else does, except some of the teachers."

"Ok, Miss Tonks, if you would please join your friends, and I will tell you all." Tonks had a look of worry on her face. As she joined her friends and other onlookers in the hallway, Harry walked up to the door, grabbed the handle, and said only one word, that caused many in the crowd to gasp and, Harry thought he saw someone faint, "Potter." After he spoke, he slammed to door and drew the blind. One thing he saw before pulling the shade was that Tonks' hair changed from Pink to Black and then back again. As he turned to sit down, he had a thought, 'Now where have I heard the name 'Tonks', I could have sworn I've heard it before,' but as he saw Hermione's face all thoughts save one left him, "Sorry, I was hoping it wouldn't come up, I guess I should have known better."

"Why didn't you tell me, I mean you're Harry Potter, there are section dedicated to you in a few of our school books, not to mention; when I was in Flourish and Blotts, I saw a small section dedicated to books about your life, though I would guess that those are works of fiction, I mean who could defeat a dragon at the age of five. Still you should have told me."

Harry placed his bag down on the seat, and sat down, "Hermione you never asked, and it doesn't matter what my last name is, I'm still the same person, and I did see them; you're right, those books about me are all rubbish, for the first six years of my life, my bedroom was a cupboard under the stairs where I lived, after that my uncle only built the shed I was now living in because I had grown to big for the cupboard, I was treated like a slave, I did all the cooking, most of the cleaning, the weeding; shite, I had to do practically all the chores in the house. And no I don't want to talk about it; it's just too recent. But you are correct in a way, I should; and would, have told you; if you had asked. I feel like I can trust you with my life, and with my background…well let's hope it doesn't come to that… can we talk about something else now."

"Ok Harry," she said a little dejectedly; starting to read the book, "so which House do you think you'll be in, I've read about the four Houses, from what it sounds like I'll most likely be in Ravenclaw. I don't think I'm brave or cunning, nor do I think I am studious."

"I think you're brave Hermione, you became friends with me, and I have people who want me dead. That's got to count for something in the bravery category. Me… I don't know for some reason I don't think I belong in any of them, actually I'm afraid when we get there, they'll tell me that all of this was just one giant joke put on me by my relatives. But they lied about my parents so, as we British say, "Stiff upper lip, and all that tosh."

They both started giggling at that statement, because Harry had unconsciously tried to use the voice of the Non-Magical Queen. They soon stopped and looked out the window as a boy and his parents were conversing. Harry looked at Hermione and saw a look that matched what he was thinking; "Oh no, it's the blond Ponce!"

"Let's ignore him Hermione, he seemed stuck up when I met him."

"Sure…Harry can I ask you something, since you told them and me, who you were, I tried to look for you scar, I didn't notice it when we met. I was just wondering where it was."

"It's Ok Hermione, well when I got my school books, I tried looking for a reference to what Professor McGonagall did right before we entered The Leaky Cauldron, it seems what she did was fourth or fifth year magic, I believe, then the King Ragnok told me it wouldn't have worked anyway. It seems, since my scar is a 'curse' scar, it can't be hidden magically for long, so I asked Professor McGonagall to see if she could have someone pick up some Non-Magical Concealer for me, she asked one of her First Gen magical students that lived near Diagon Alley, to pick it up, and when she came to the bank, she showed me how to apply it, though I guess now, I don't really need it."

Before Hermione could say anything, the door opened and two head full of red hair poked themselves in.

"Oi, look Feorge; two ikkle Firsties, just like little Ronnikins."

"I do believe it is Gred, now what would two first years be doing in a compartment that usually full of students six years older, don't you wonder Feorge?"

"Why yes it do Gred?"

They stopped speaking and one looked at Harry and then Hermione, while the other did the opposite.

"That easy Messer's George, Messer's Fred; we arrived here a few hours ago, and we've been sitting here talking and reading some of the books I've bought. And as to the compartment usually full of students six years older than us, I guess you're meaning Mrs. Tonks and her group, she came in and asked just about the same thing," Harry laughed, "actually if you could do me a favor, could you please tell her that I'm sorry for how I acted towards her at the end. That specific subject is a little sore to me. And my name is Harry, and this is Hermione."

When Harry called them by their names, they looked at each other; wondering how he knew their names. But when after they registered that he had called them 'Messer', they became rather curious as to how Harry had heard that title, since in their life time they had only heard or seen of it on one item. When Harry told them his name, they looked at his forehead,

"Sure Messer Harry, we can do that," as they were making to leave, "and you two, if you need anything just find us."

And with that, the two twins left; if they had looked outside they would have seen the twins rejoin their family on the platform, but they didn't, Hermione just continued reading, and Harry just watched her read for a little while, he nodded off…he didn't' get a decent nights sleep because he was too excited.

He woke up as the door to compartment slammed open; Fred and George were in the doorway. "Why did you tell us you're 'The Harry Potter', Mum seemed to think you were going to be late for the train, don't know why she thought that. Right Fred"

"To right; it was pretty scary, when she couldn't find you."

"By the way, Harry, where did you hear that word, 'Messer'; in our three years at Hogwarts,"

"…we've only seen/heard it in one instance."

"Well Messer's Weasley, you know how the really, really old families, sometimes have to use, in what I call 'Formal Speak', then soon after getting my letter, and arriving at Diagon Alley, I was taught some of the things I would have to learn to take on the Lordship of House Potter. And back to your first point. I didn't tell you because what caused me to be famous, for Merlin knows what reason, it happened when I was only just over a year old; whoever thinks that a one year old baby, could have taken out the supposedly most powerful 'Dark Lord of the Sith', then I think they need their heads examined."

Hermione let out a snort at the Dark Lord comment. Fred and George just glanced at her, not sure what the joke was, and they knew there was one.

"So what do you…"

"…think happened that night?"

"Ok; one, that twin-speak is awesome and all, but try to restrain it around me, ever since just after I got to the Gringotts, I seem to get headaches more often. And two, I really don't know, but if I were to hazard a guess, I would say maybe one or both of my parents did something, maybe they had a contingency plan, just in case what happened, happened. I really don't know. All I know is, how could a one year old defeat a wizard that the entire British wizarding community is sill afraid to say his name; sick up on him a few time.

"Funny thing is, on top of all that he did. His name doesn't really mean anything, it's a stupid name really, and grammatically it's not even a word, not even in French. In French, it roughly translated to Flight from Death, its idiotic; he's telling us his worst fear; he fears death. But I think it's a little more than that. almost everyone fears death, and from what I've read…'FfD', takes that fear to a higher level, I think he fears an ambiguous death, meaning he fears dying as a nobody."

"I think you're right Harry, and it's probably not even his real name. Who would name their kid, 'Voldemort,' really?"

When Hermione said that name, Harry saw both the Weasley twins shudder, and he thought he heard someone let out a shriek in the next compartment. The twins both made a hasty retreat after muttering quick goodbyes. Harry looked out the window, and noticed that the train wasn't in the station. Harry looked at Hermione and asked, "When did we leave, how long ago?"

"Oh it was probably a couple hours ago, I'm almost done with my second go through of your book. It's actually quite fascinating how Magicals view Muggles." When she looked up and saw Harry's face, she sheepishly muttered, "Sorry; Non-Magicals."

His face softened almost immediately, for reasons unknown to him, he felt like he could tell her almost anything. He'd never felt like that before.

Soon after the lunch trolley came by, which he got one of everything, and doubles of some things; a short boy, who looked like he hadn't lost his baby fat yet, open the door and asked, "You haven't seen a toad around have you, I've lost mine, actually he keeps getting loose. I don't know how."

Hermione looked at the boy, and then turned to Harry, "I think we could help. I've already finished the book, oh…and Harry, I would have to agree with your point on that subject. Now lets go help…sorry what's your name?"

"Oh, sorry; where are my manners? My name is Neville Longbottom; and your names are?"

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this is my friend Harry…"

"Did you say Longbottom, as in Alice and Frank Longbottom, Aurors?" Harry butted in.

"They would be my parents, yes; why do you ask?"

"Because that would make you my God-brother," Harry said as he passed Neville, without missing a beat. "Hermione, you and Neville here, start from the back of the Train and work forward. I'll start from the front. Hey, Neville," Harry called, as they were making their way to the back, "What's your toad's name. I want to try something I read about… I'll tell you guys later."

"Sure Harry, his name is Trevor," Neville says as well as describes the wayward toad. Hermione looked at Harry, with an eyebrow raised, like she was going to say, 'You sure as hell, will be telling me about it.'

Harry walked up to the train engine, and asked the conductor there, if he had seen the toad, when the response was negative, he walked into the one compartment that was ahead of theirs, and got the same answer from the few prefects that were there. He returned to their compartment and pulled a book out of the bag he had brought out of his trunk, opened to a page and skimmed over a few pages in it. "Ok, it sounds difficult, but lets try it," he said to himself

Harry walked out into the hall, and brought up a mental picture of the toad, thanks to Neville's description. He focused on the picture, and nothing else, pronouncing the word in his head, repeatedly. When he had what he thought was the required focus, he said the word…he waited a minute or two, and nothing happened. He took a moment to refocus and said it again; this time he felt something, it felt strange, so he focused on the feeling and he found what seemed like a lake. He focused on the description again, took a moment, saw the picture reflected on the lake surface, and then took out his wand and said, "Accio;" nothing happened at first then he heard shrieks of surprise coming from farther down the train. Then he saw people jumping out of the way, and soon he saw both Hermione and Neville running up the train. It looked like they were chasing whatever was hurtling toward him…Harry jumped; more like a little startled…something was coming toward him, and it was moving fast, real fast. Harry did the only thing he could think of, he jumped back into the compartment, and stuck his hand out the door, just before the toad was about to pass him.

As Hermione and Neville got to the door, they were out of breath, and looking at him funny.

"Here you go Neville; I believe this guy belongs to you. And why are you looking at me that way."

"Harry, we had just caught sight of the Trevor, and the next second, he flew past us and went up the length of the train, apparently he was in the baggage compartment, but that doesn't matter, I'm thinking that what you wanted to try worked, and what in the world did you do just before you caught him. One second you were directly in the flight path, the next you were back in the compartment, and then your hand shot out, and caught him."

Harry picked up the book, and showed them what he had tried… "Harry, this is a fifth or sixth year spell, how in the world could you have done it? And it still doesn't explain your being in one spot one moment and then you shifted to a different one the next."

"I don't know Hermione, I tried it a few times before it worked, twice to be exact, and nothing happened. I felt a weird feeling, and focused on that, and then tried it with my wand; and then it worked, apparently. As to the 'one moment here, the next not' thing, I have no idea what you're talking about. All I did was just step back into the compartment, and then I had a thought, if I didn't catch him, Neville here wouldn't have his toad anymore."

"Thanks Harry, he was from my Uncle Algie, he gave me Trevor and after my magic saved me when he accidentally dropped my out of the third story window at my home. It wasn't his fault really, up until then; I never showed any signs of being magical. I had no incidents of accidental magic. Almost everyone in my family thought I would turn out to be a squib. My uncle, he would swear up and down, that I was magical, and even if it killed him or me, he would prove it. One day; an Aunt of mine, startled him as he was holding me upside down out a window, and he accidentally dropped me, but when I hit the ground; I bounced right back into the window. When I got to my feet again, I ran downstairs into my grand-mum's arms. Everyone was finally happy that I had shown I was magical, Gran was severely hacked off with Uncle Algie though; all I could do was cry.

"That's horrid Neville, if I was your Gran, I would have kicked his bum all the way to London and back." Hermione stated.

"It's OK Hermione, when I look back now, I'm just glad it turned out I am magical. At least now I can try my best to live up to my parents…" Neville stopped in mid sentence and stared out the window with a sad expression.

"Neville, I have to ask, your mum was my god-mum and mine was yours, the people I was given to; never liked me. I need to know, why your mum wasn't able to take me in. I know why my god-father wasn't able to, and I've started the ball rolling on that. I'm just curious as to why your mum couldn't have taken me in…give me a second," Harry asked. Harry reached into the bag, pulling out a few pages. He cycled through the pages until he settled on one.

"It's OK, Harry, it's a bit of a sore subject for me, but," Neville had started, then Harry placed an envelope into his hand; saying, "Here, it's from my mum; your god-mum." Neville looked at Harry for a moment; then started to read.

'_Dear little Neville,_

_ If you're reading this, then I'm sorry I wasn't able to watch you grow up watching you play with my little Harry. Your mother was one of my best friends when we were in school. Before we were even out of school; your father and Harry's were being targeted, Not only by Voldemort but by others, we were unable to find out whom; I had a theory, but had no proof, so I'll not state it. When you and Harry were born, your mother and I feared for the two of you; we had talked about being the god-mothers of each others children, and if you're reading this…then I can only pray that Harry has grown up as a fine young boy. In our wills, James and I have made your parents the first custodian of little Harry's well-being, if they were unable to, then that would mean your parents were incapacitated permanently somehow. If this is true, then I am doubly sorry, little Neville; that I was not there to take care of you. Just like your mother would have done for Harry, I would have loved you like you were my own child. If Harry asks, tell him what happened, he is your god-brother, and if he has given you this letter, then I believe he will be a great friend to you. _

_ Love forever_

_ Your god-mother, Lilly Potter_

_PS: James and I will always watch over you and our son, even if we can't be there._

Neville just sat there, rereading the letter a few time. After a while, he started to cry for many different reasons; the letter had opened more than a few wounds that never seemed to heal. Harry just switched seats, putting an arm around his god-brother; reading his mum's letter to him, had much the same reaction, Harry just sat there comforting Neville and telling him it was OK, and to 'just let it out.'

After a while, when the tears seemed to have dried up, despite still crying; Neville looked up, sniffed once and said, "Thanks Harry, even though you never said who you were, I saw your ring…kind of hard to miss, when I know I have one waiting for me down in the vaults. I can only tell you what I've been told; it was pieced together from those that took part…" Neville breathed deep to calm himself.

"It was a few nights after You-know-Who went after your family. We, my parents were preparing to move back into our ancestral home, I was at a family friend's house; my parents were packing our things at the safe house we were staying at. Since no one knew what happened at your place, a few of his followers knew that apparently after he was done with you family he was going to come after mine. So, since he was gone to who knows where; those few people; came calling at the safe house. How they found it, no one knows. But they tortured my parents for information on their master. My parents were tortured for hours; kept under one of the Unforgivables; a set of spells so bad, the ministry has outlawed their use, under the penalty of death, or at the very least a lifetime sentence in Azkaban, our prison. My parents were kept under it for so long; the healers said that their minds snapped, they are now laying in an almost catatonic state in the long-term ward in St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies. My Gran is still angry with herself, for being unable to secure the death penalty for the people who did it. That's why my mum wasn't able to take you."

"Thank you Neville, and relax, I'm sure Hermione will agree with me, we won't tell anyone about this. As bad as everyone calling me 'the-boy-who-lived' for doing something my parents most likely did; I'd imagine it would be worse if everyone kept giving me there condolences, but unable to do anything about a situation like yours. Neville…no matter what house I'm in, I'll always be your god-brother and more importantly your friend."

"And Harry's right Neville, I won't tell anyone, and I feel the same way, no matter what House we're sorted into…" Hermione said.

"Thank you guys, that means a lot. Harry, I can guess that Gran will want to meet you soon after the school year is done. I know that House Potter and House Longbottom have always had a close relationship, I think we're related somehow, I'm not sure how close."

A knock on the door, and it sliding open stopped the conversation. One of the prefects poked her head in, "We'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon, I would suggest getting into your robes."

"Thank you…Ms?"

"Penelope, Penelope Clearwater. Ravenclaw Prefect"

"Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger and my name is Harry; thank you for letting us know; we'll get changed in a minute."

"Very well," Penelope left and closed the door, and they looked at each other and couldn't help giggling.

"OK, Neville, go get your trunk, we'll wait, I sure I can trust both of you at least to give you access. Hurry, don't want to get there and not be in our robes, do we?"

"I'll go with him, I want to try what the book described, here you go Harry, and thank you for letting me read it. I may wish to borrow it again some time. Let's Hurry Neville."

And Hermione and Neville left to get his trunk; Harry turned to his trunk and placed his hand over the latch, saying something under his breath. After he was done, he only had to wait a few minutes till they came back.

"OK, Hermione I want you place your hand here," her pointed to the latch, "and state 'I, you full name, accept the trust of Harry Potter and there-by gain entrance as allowed by him'… oh and you'll feel a slight pinprick."

"'I, Hermione Jean Granger, accept the trust of Harry Potter and there-by gain entrance as allowed by him.' Ow, that was a little more than a pinprick."

"Sorry, now open the trunk and walk in. don't go too far, we'll be right behind you." She did so, and it closed and then Neville repeated the process, with Harry following him immediately after.

After all were inside, Harry started walking, "OK, follow me, I have some rooms in here where we can change," as they arrived at the doors, Harry motioned, "Hermione you can change in this one; I'll just need to get a set out of my closet. Neville, through here is a guest room, you can change in there, and I'll join you shortly. 'Mione, after you're done, check out the room through the study on the opposite side of the bedroom. Just don't touch the tome on the pedestal, trust me, I really don't want to explain why a student was hurt 'inside' my trunk. Neville, I'll see you in a bit."

Harry only moved after Neville made his way into the guest bedroom. He then motioned for Hermione to follow him, and headed directly for the closet, pulling out a full set of school clothes, when he turned back to Hermione, he smiled at the gob-smacked look on her face, "Mione, we have to hurry, I pulled the blind, but that won't keep everyone from looking in after a while, place your trunk down."

She did so, and as he walked by, he waved his hand and the trunk grew to its original size. "OK now hurry; still have to show you the other room." He then walked to a door, and it led to the other bedroom. He set his clothes on the bed, and did the same for Neville. Harry was impressed that Hermione was able to perform the charm; it took him a few days to be able to perform it. It didn't take them long to change clothes. Harry led Neville through the study and into the Library; Hermione was already there, looking at a shelf scanning the titles. After a short while, harry cleared his throat, gaining her attention.

"Harry, some of the books here are for fifth to seventh years, why would you have them?"

"Well, when I was at F&B, I asked if there were any series of school books that were the same for each year; and since I had the space, I decided to get them ahead of time. If I get far enough ahead that I can peruse the next course book, then I would think it would be a good thing that I already had them." Harry walked up to the podium, "And this is my families Grimoire; Neville, I would suggest you try and access yours sometime this summer or next. If it's anything like mine, then it will be overflowing with knowledge and specific family magic. If you can read from it, it could do nothing but help. I just wish I could take it off this thing, I'd read it during my downtime once or twice. Oh well, come on, we really need to get back, 'Mione, you can shrink your trunk this time, can't you?"

"That's like the third or fifth time you've said that name, why do you keep calling me that?"

"Well, 'Hermione'; while not a bad name, is a bit of a mouthful, and 'Hermy' just sounds insulting; 'Mione' sounds cute."

"Oh, I guess its ok, and you're right, definitely better than 'Hermy', I think I would have to flay you alive if you kept calling me that." Hermione chuckled.

As they made their way into the hallway, the proximity signal triggered, "Bollocks, we need to hurry, Run. Someone will be entering the compartment soon!"

They ran to the entrance, and just made it out in time. As they sat down the compartment's door opened, another prefect stood in the door way, "I hope you all didn't change in here; that would be against school policy, as well as against ministry and societal morals."

First thing Harry and Hermione noticed was his flaming red hair. "No we didn't, and if you want to talk about morals, then please tell me…why did two ancient families have to be ruined while the government just sat on it's buttocks, twiddling it's thumbs, and then heralding the child who was the downfall of Voldemort," Harry smirked when he saw the prefect cringe in terror, "all the while that government did nothing to change its policies that led to the rise of said Dark Lord? Please tell me that, before you go bandying about on others supposed improprieties,"

The prefect just looked at Harry like he'd grown a second head, then he sniffed or snorted; Harry couldn't tell, and walked out.

"HARRY, that was a prefect, you shouldn't have done that, even if he was Fred and George's brother. He could have given you detentions, or even took off House points from whatever house you are sorted into. I realize that some subjects irk you a bit, but you should hold your tongue when they come up, otherwise you'll really get in trouble."

"Sure, 'Mione, I'll try."

The rest of the ride was in relative silence, Hermione and Neville talked about the coming school year, about subjects they were looking forward to, among other things. After the train pulled into the station, as they were getting off, they heard someone bellowing, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! "No more'n four to a boat! Firs'years over this way." The man was a giant, not really, but to an eleven year old he was, or that's what Harry thought. He was motioning for all new students to go down a stepped path leading to their mode of transportation. As Harry came upon the large man, the man stopped speaking, almost like he'd seen a ghost. "'Cor Blimey, you must be…"

Harry quickly shushed the man. "Please don't say that out loud, it's bad enough that the school will know when I'm sorted, I wish to keep my anonymity up as long as I can. By the way, how did you know I was who I am?"

"Sure Harry, oh that's easy, you look just like your da, 'cept y'ur eyes, the'r y'ur mums. Just wondering who came and took you to Diagon Alley, I was sent to your relatives to take you to get your supplies. I was told that you'd been taken a few weeks before. Was really worried, I was; last time I saw you, you were nothin' but a tiny 'ittle thing." Hagrid's eyes started to water.

"Yeah, people have told me that. And to protect the person who took me to Diagon alley, I'm unable to reveal who it was. Hagrid, does the name Haggy mean anything to you. That word is running through my brain right now…what?"

"Harry, ya' used to call me that, before ya' and your parents wen' inta hiding. Ya use'ta pull on me beard somet'in fierce."

Harry reached up and gave his beard a small tug, smiling up at the man. He heard a cough from behind him. Harry turned and Neville was looking up at the man, almost like he was afraid Hagrid would stumble forward and fall on top of them. Hermione was looking at Harry, with an annoyed expression on her face. Turning back to large man, "Hagrid, these are my friends, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom."

"Longbottom, you Frank and Alice's boy, wasn't right what those monsters did to your parents."

"Thanks, Hagrid," Neville said.

As Hagrid looked up at the clock near by, "Blimey, we need to hurry, we're already behind schedule."

Harry, Hermione, and Neville followed him down flight of steps to a small dock with about eleven boats tied up. It seemed that only the two boats in front were unoccupied and the lead boat looked like it was specially made for Hagrid. The three students took their places in the open boat, as Hagrid took his place. When he sat down, the boats pulled away from the dock.

As the boats went on their way, the trio commented on the Houses and debating which one's they'll be in. Neville commented that his family had been in Gryffindor for generations, but with how long it took for him to show any kind of magical ability, he had a feeling that he would be placed in Hufflepuff. Hermione thought that according to the descriptions that were given in 'Hogwarts: A History', her love for books would most likely place her in Ravenclaw, not to mention, her favorite color was Blue. Harry stated simply, 'that he had read the descriptions and was worried that he wouldn't be sorting into any house.

Just as the boats had pulled away from the docks, a small redheaded boy came running down the steps, as he landed on the dock, he almost fell in the water. But he kept his balance; but unfortunately, the only space available within the fleet of boats was within the boat Harry, Hermione, and Neville were in. as it was one of the first in the convoy, the boy had to sprint to reach the boat before it pulled too far away from the docks. As he landed inside the boat, his momentum pitched him over the railing, Harry had to grab hold of the boys leg otherwise both Hermione and Neville would have fallen in alongside the boy. When the red head was pulled back in, his head was soaked, and the rest of the first years were laughing at him, Harry's group felt a bit annoyed and slightly embarrassed for him.

Harry flippantly commented, "You should work at being on time, more often."

The boy didn't really know what to say to this so he just kept quite.

As they rounded a jut of land, the castle came into view. Harry wished there was a way of capturing this view, to keep for all time, as it was so beautiful. The groups in each of the boats talked among themselves, mostly about the houses and which one they though that they'd be sorted into. As they came closer to the castle, Harry had a sense; a feeling sneak up on him, he couldn't place where it came from, it was the most peculiar sensation, he would later describe it to 'coming home' and it just grew stronger, the closer they got.

As they neared the docks, Harry was starting to fidget slightly; he was a little afraid. He was the first out of the boat and onto the dock, and the moment his foot touched down, he knew something was off. He couldn't describe it; he just knew. He helped Neville off the boat, and as he was helping Hermione out. He blurted out, "Hermione keep the others calm and follow Hagrid up the stairs quickly!"

As soon as Hermione was firmly on the dock, Harry let go of her hand. The moment he did, he just disappeared, Hermione didn't know what happened; all she knew was that she was very worried about her first friend, ever. She quickly told Neville, "Help the others, and follow quickly." She then sprinted up the steps as safely as she could, Hagrid had seen all this, and was quickly following after her. By the time she had reached the top, with Hagrid following shortly after her, she saw Harry in front of a large set of doors, and she caught a glimpse of what she thought looked like a woman. Hermione quickly ran to him and enveloped him into her soon-to-be patented hugs. She then slapped his shoulder, "Don't ever do that to me again, Harry Potter. You had me worried sick."

"I'm sorry 'Mione, I'm not sure what happened, the moment I stepped on to the dock, I felt a swelling of power, and I only had a moment to warn you; next thing I know I'm standing here."

"Very well, I'll believe you for now…" she chuckled; "now who was that, I thought I saw you talking to someone."

"Trust me, you'll find out later. I don't know all the details yet, but I have a feeling; things in this school are about to be shaken up," Harry said with smirk.

"Merlin Harry, you gave me quite a fright," Hagrid said breathlessly.

"Sorry Hagrid, not entirely sure what happened, but I'm OK and safe. To tell you the truth, I feel better than I ever have."

"Well, since you ain't hurt or nothin', lets wait for the others, now no poppin' off again; eh Harry"

A few minutes later the other students reached the doors, Harry saw that the red headed boy was soaking wet; he shot a look at Neville.

"He fell into the lake trying to get out of the boat, don't ask."

Hagrid clapped loudly, "All right, looks like everyone is here, and none too worse for wear, let's head in, we're already behind schedule"

Hagrid lead them through the doors, and up another flight of steps, but this flight took them to a set of giant oak doors, with someone standing inform of them.

"How do I get the feeling that there were complications upon your arrival, Hagrid?"

"Aye, Professor McGonagall, though It'd best not to talk about it here."

"Right, then I'll take over from here. You may go Hagrid; and Hagrid…tell no one until you tell me what happened, understood?

"Yes Professor, see yah soon kids."

Professor McGonagall turned to the new students and gave them a full dose of what they would soon know as her 'you will do as I say or heads will roll' stare.

"Right, as it seems we're late," Professor McGonagall said while pointedly looking at Harry; who had a slight sheepish grin, "I will inform the Great Hall that you have arrived, do not leave from this area unless you wish to be sent back home, after being expelled of course."

More than a few audible gulps were heard, and if they looked well enough, they might have seen the tiniest hints of a smile creep into the Professor's lips. She then left to get things underway.

"So it's true then, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts?" spoke someone from behind Harry. As he turned he noticed that it was the silvery-blonde haired boy from the robe shop.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "And if he did, why would that matter. It's not like he actually did anything that is said in those fiction books that were written about him. Of course anyone with half a brain could have figured that out."

Completely ignoring the jibe, the boy said, "My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, this is Crabbe and Goyle…you'll find that some Wizarding families are better than others," he paused to look at both Neville and Hermione, "you wouldn't want to be messing around with wrong sort."

After hearing that speech, Harry couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing, "You Really didn't just do that? You didn't just steal a line from James Bond, oh that's rich. And I remember who you are, you were in Madam Malkin's when I first went for my robes, and I also remember your father, he tried to tamper with the robes I had ordered" Harry took a breath, and then took a look at Draco's posture, "So 'Drakie', to answer your rather bland and plagiarized statement, I do believe that I can judge for myself who I'll hang out with. And I'm not sorry to say, 'Drakie'…you don't make the cut; nor would anyone else like you."

By the end of Harry's retort many people had gasped at his comments, and Draco looked ready to either piss himself or throttle Harry. But before anything could happen, Harry said in a raised voice, "Welcome back Professor McGonagall, it would seem that they are ready for us, correct?"

Draco froze where he was, and slowly turned his head toward the teacher, her stare sent him skittering back behind his two friends. Saying to the students, "Indeed they are, I would like all of you to form into two lines and follow me, you will be sorted and then the welcoming feast can finally start."

Harry quickly took the position directly behind the Professor, with Hermione and Neville, following him quickly. The rest of the students quickly followed suit, with Draco and his two goons at the tail end.

Professor led them through a hallway to another set of large wooden doors.

"You are about to enter the Great Hall, your meals and any special occasions will be held in here. When you reach the front, one line will make a left turn and the other a right, until there is a single line, spanning the breadth of the Hall."

The Professor then pushed through the doors like it didn't weigh a thing. She walked briskly down the center isle between 4 long sets of tables. Each house had a separate table, Harry noticed that Slytherin was on the far left table and Gryffindor was on the far right, with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw sitting at the two off-center tables.

While walking to the front Hermione commented; "It isn't the real night sky, it's just been spelled to look like it, I read it in Hogwarts…"

"A History, so did I, also my mum's letter told me about it. I wonder…"

"You wonder what, Harry?" Neville queried.

"Oh just something someone told me; nothing to worry about."

As they reached the front, each line did as they were told. Each student could see the Professor's table; Harry could see Hagrid, and a diminutive man; that just had to be their charms teacher, Professor Flitwick. Professor McGonagall stood next to a stool with an old and ratty hat on it. They all saw was seemed a rip for itself just about the brim of the hat. And then it surprised the new first Years and spoke:

"_Oh you may not think me pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head._

_So try me on and I will tell_

_Where you ought to bed._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,_

_Maybe in wise Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Perhaps in Slytherin_

_Where cunning folk will survive_

_Or maybe you are a cut above,_

_And soar like dove._

_So do put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm…a Thinking Cap!_

"What a very odd hat," Hermione said.

"Indeed I am Miss, but you will never love another Hat more than me, for I give you a second home, and a place to be."

If you had been in the room, you would have heard almost the entire great Hall give a start; some made gasping sounds, and some smacked body parts onto furniture, mostly from the upper body. But all were silent after the hat's last comment. It wasn't until the sound of footsteps was heard before everyone tore their eyes away from the hat, though one person did not.

When Professor McGonagall reached the stool and Hat, she cleared her throat, and stated, "When I call your name, please come up and place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your House."

A little way down the line Harry heard the red head's voice, but only faintly; "Fred and George told me we had to wrestle a troll, I'm going ta' kill 'em."

But before she could start calling names, the hat spoke again, "Professor McGonagall, if you will, events have transpired to where your current list is no longer accurate." As it said that the scroll of parchment in her hand blazed up in small ball of fire, though it didn't look like the fire touched her hand.

"If you would please, you will find an up-to-date list within…myself."

Without saying anything, except to look to the old man sitting in the middle of the professor's table, she reached within the hat, and pulled out a parchment scroll.

"Very well, again; when I call your name please come on up…Harry Potter"

The energy of student in the Hall rose to almost a fever pitch; they knew; that the Sorting was usually done alphabetically, as well as that they would get their first look at the most well known celebrity in their world; The-Boy-Who-Lived; Harry Potter. Many of them would have something to write home about tonight; little did they know exactly how true that statement was.

Harry felt a little awkward as everyone was looking at him, as he was sat on the stool he felt a pressure on his mind. He knew immediately what was causing it.

"Professor McGonagall, before we begin…could you tell me what is the penalty for using intrusive mind magic's on a child, let alone the heir to an Ancient and Noble House."

The pressure also stopped immediately. Her eye rose a fraction, but her eyes darted to look somewhere behind him. Harry figured it was the old man, his new headmaster; trying to get into his head.

"Well Mr. Potter, the use of such magic on a child usually is punishable by 10 years in Azkaban, the wizarding prison; against the Heir of such a house, I could bet that the punishment would be much steeper, if not the cost of the offender's life. Why do you ask?"

"I felt something just a minute ago, and I just wanted to make sure, though I'm not entirely sure what it was. As my dad would say sometimes, 'Constant Vigilance!' or so I heard."

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall admonished him, though Harry could tell it was a ruse, "the Sorting Ceremony is not the time to be flippantly asking questions about something you can not accurately describe. Now please place the Sorting Hat on your head."

"Yes ma'am…sorry for the interruption." Harry then placed the hat on his head.

"Ah, so this is the one that has caused her such an activity, Very odd, indeed."

"_Hello Richard, how are you? It feels like that the protections upon the school and valley are very weak."_

**"_My, my … I haven't hear that name in many a year. It would seem an Heir has returned again to these halls. Then My Lord, Allow me to welcome you. Since she is in a flutter, then I can only believe that you have already met. But yes, the wards that were placed so long ago, they have been dampened and lowered many times since our instillation into this Place of Learning. I must tell you sire, the Headmaster was to have you placed in Gryffindor, and as I look within your head, I see many things, you would do well there, of course I see that you would do well in any of the founder's houses. But until I am commanded to do otherwise by an Heir, I must follow the command of the current Headmaster; do you wish to countermand him?"_**

"_Yes I do, from what she has told me, that man has had his way for far too long, and by the look of his seat, I would hazard a guess that, if he hasn't already, he's starting to believe that he is infallible. So yes, as Heir of Gryffindor, I command you to Sort the new students as you always should have."_

_**"Very well My Lord, now lets us see, where to place you…oh my. Yes that place would do, but should I? Let's see more…such a mindscape you have Mr. Potter; either you are a natural with mind magic, or you were a master Occlumens in a previous life. Yes…yes, that was what I was thinking, but should we? ...Would they allow it…very well, we shall."**_

Harry had sat there for about 5 minutes, most of the students were perplexed, Professor McGonagall was worried, and the Headmaster; he had a look of consternation.

Harry jumped up; not of his own volition, and the Hat spoke once more.

"My Dear children; a most wondrous event has occurred, its first sign will happen…now."

Most shockingly the sound of bells rang though out the whole of the school. They rang in the rhythm of a song, which many knew, for they had sung it many times, always after the welcoming feast. But the song wasn't just heard within the school alone; no, it was heard through out the entirety of the Valley.

Back in the Great Hall, many of the students could see that the Professors were shaken; apparently the teachers knew the meaning of this. As the song ended, the Sorting Hat continued, "A most wondrous occasion indeed, now I must regale you with a tale; a tale of the four founders and their friend, for it was all 5 who were able to bring to life the idea of a school for magical children, you know of the four founders, and though you know 'of' their friend, you know not of his connection.

Before the transformation of this Castle, the thought of Hogwarts was just that; an idea. The Founders and their friend, _Myrddin Emrys_..."

From the floor, Hermione let out an audible gasp, as did a few of the older First-Gen magicals.

"Yes Little one, their friend was none other than Merlin himself. The idea for Hogwarts started with Merlin, but was taken up by the four, Gryffindor offered up his Ruling seat as the base for that which is now here today. In the beginning, only one group of students was taught at any time and the students were not just from Britannia, they were the mage kings and queens, the chancellors, and the magical advisers to almost all the nations of the world, and all had two traits in common, they all had Honor and Humility. And they were all considered to be from one house. Sadly after those first seven years, that house had gone dormant. And after almost a millennia, this child…this Lord has the required attributes. Behind the Professors Table is the Symbol of Hogwarts…It's Crest, and yet the center is almost completely bare. Tonight, that will be rectified. Look upon the lost House, as I sort this humble child…into…_**EMRYS**_**.**"

When the hat shouted the name, the School Crest lit up like a blazing bonfire. Harry turned and was almost blinded, it was so bright. The brightness went as fast as it came, and when everyone gazed at where it was moments before they all saw something almost no one knew that it was hidden there. Where the 'H' was on the crest before was now embossed in gold was a phoenix, sitting atop a down-turned sword with its wings stretched out and a wand held within its claws.

Everyone gave a start as they heard clapping; all looked for it and saw that it was coming from the Headmaster.

"Very Good, very good indeed, it would seem that someone has played a practical joke upon us all, and I would dare to say one that I would have to award points to, for the ingenuity of replacing the real sorting hat, with a very accurate and quite believable replica. But the time for games and fun is over, I believe. As you are probably quite hungry and wish to move the night along, if you will give me a moment to retrieve the real one…"

"**I THINK NOT…**," shouted a voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once.

"Manifest…" Harry stated at a whisper.

A sigh was heard as the body of a woman formed just below the School Crest and behind the professor's table.

"Mercy me, it has been so very long since I've used this body. You, Headmaster will not be taking him anywhere. You know as well as I do; that IS the real Sorting Hat. For too long I've been forced to follow the headmasters of my school; to follow them, with no say as to anything they might decide. NO MORE…I have taken back control of the wards of not only the School but of the Valley. By the end of this school year, every creature of Malice, every creature that I deem to be set against myself and my charges, namely my students, as well as the residents of this valley, they will have been ejected from my ground and by the start of the next school year; they will not be within the grounds of the Valley.

Now as he has been sorted into the Lost House, I believe that we will need a bit more room…"

The woman then swept her arm and hand from one side of the Hall to the other. When she was finished the hall rumbled and shook. The other students felt like they were sliding, all the while the room became wide enough, as fifth table appeared.

"Now Lord Potter, please place the hat on the stool and take your seat. Headmaster, please…do not…interrupt…the hat again."

The woman then faded back into nothingness, all the while Harry did what he was told, placing the hat back where it was from and then sitting down at the new table. He felt a little like an outcast, as he was the only person sitting there, and he hoped that it wouldn't be for long.

"Well then, shall we begin again," Professor McGonagall stated. **[AN3]**

The rest of the feast was rather uneventful, minus the silence that happened when a new student was sorted into the new House. Everyone could see that the headmaster wanted to stop this, but unknown to them, he couldn't. Unknown to them, he was being held down on his chair, as well as he could not move his mouth; all he could do was watch; to watch his plans shattering and be left in ruin.

When all the first years were sorted, the Headmaster was able to stand and in a curt tone said, "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" and sat back down.

While everyone ate; the Great Hall was abuzz with the revelations made that night. Not only had Harry Potter come back to the Wizarding word, but he heralded a new house that would shake the very foundations of their world (the British Wizarding World).

When it was time for the students to head to their dorms, the Headmaster stood and started to speak.

"Now; as everyone is sated, before you all head off to bed, I must inform you of a few start-of-term notices"

This quieted everyone down, and the Headmaster continued.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils; as a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, our caretaker, to remind you all, that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"_My Lord, I have something to say, if you would allow._

Harry did his best to whisper, 'Manifest' as quietly as he could, but it came out a little louder than he wanted, which wasn't much of a problem, since most of the students were talking about the odd final notice, but everyone soon quieted down as they saw particles form next to the Headmaster.

"Headmaster, I feel I must inform the student how the lost house will interact with the other houses."

She didn't even wait for a response from him, before speaking again.

"I have no doubt that many of you have wondered how the lost house would affect the school, I am here to tell you that except for after-hours, it will not affect much. A list has already been delivered to the Studies of the four House Heads. These students will take their classes with the House they have been assigned to. Any rule breaking done, the punishment will be left up to the 'foster' house. As to the fact that they are to young to be left within a dorm without supervision, I've randomly chosen two students from a pool of students who could possibly have been prefects, who will supervise them. If they show that they are not responsible enough, I shall replace them…after the corresponding punishments have been handed out. The two students who have been chosen are Alexander Eglen and Beatrix Worth.

On a final note, although I am aware of most things that go on within my walls, I will not intervene unless the situation warrants such action, namely if a student is to come to harm.

Headmaster, if have nothing to add..." again she gave him little time to think, "then, Prefects please take your House's First Years to their dorms, the rest of you may leave as well, you have one hour before curfew. Mr. Alexander Eglen and Ms. Beatrix Worth **[S]**, would you stay behind please."

She then turned towards the staff table, "I would wish to speak with the four House Heads and the Headmaster in private, you should all rest up, I believe tomorrow will be a trying day for everyone."

All the teachers; minus the Headmaster, were a bit stunned that the castle was sapient, everyone was used to the idea that the Sorting Hat was, even if it was never proven, but now it was, along with the castle. The next day was going to be trying indeed.

When all the extra people had left, she turned to Dumbledore, "Headmaster, you and the House Heads will lead these children to their new dorms, I had originally intended for one of the elves to lead them, but I came to the conclusion that if they needed help and you nor the Heads knew where the dorm was, then it might cause problems. Please escort them to the second floor of the West tower, I shall meet you there, the hidden tower and entrance should be visible now."

After getting a nod from him, she vanished as she, for lack of a better word, 'fell apart'

"Well Albus," Professor McGonagall said, "To this mysterious and recently hidden tower, shall we?"

She then took the lead, and motioned for the students to follow her, Professor Flitwick and Sprout were quick to follow suit; it was left to Albus and Professor Snape to bring up there rear, as they were both less inquisitive than the other three, and the Headmaster was still trying to figure out how to undo all that had been done.

**AN: I'll try not to do these too often, sometimes I think they get in the way of the story, also work as function as a way for authors to pad the word count of their fiction. (Word Count without ANs comes to 13,306)  
**

**But this one has a purpose… a few chapters ago, someone submitted a review wondering how I would handle the issue as they called it "Harry's memory unlocks" since I have answered that question in this chapter, allow me to somewhat specify what happens…..**

**In the knowledge of human understanding any ability can be broken down into two parts. Yes, each of them CAN be broken further, but let's stay here. Each part is necessary for any ability to function, these two parts are Intellectual memory and muscle memory. I tend to treat 'magic' in the same way. As it was seen in Chapter 1, Harry reactions were a mix of his innate reflexes and his trained skills as an Auror/Unspeakable. This 'current' Harry does not have those battle-tested reflexes of his old-timeline's jobs, nor his years of honed reflexes as a Seeker, he will have to relearn all of that, if he so wishes. All that he has is his natural 'exceptional' reflexes, intelligence and will.**

**Sorry for the rant, sometimes my thoughts run away from me…my point is; in reference to Harry's "Locked Knowledge", basically it boils down to this…it will seem to others that Harry will quickly soak up magical knowledge, much like a genius or a savant, but that is all it is…knowledge…he will still have to practice and practice to 'master' the things he once already had.**

**Now due to his 'enlarged core', he will tire less easily then his classmates, but he will tire. Especially if he pushes himself, much like he did when trying to learn the Patronus Charm**

**Hopefully this will clear-up most of the questions about Harry's 'Locks' and if you have a more in depth question about it, send me a PM, but be forewarned…I did not 100% flesh-out this idea…the idea popped into my head, and I thought it was a good plot-hook, and its has progressed in; what seemed to me, a very logical way.**

**Again sorry the length of the AN, but I felt, that since there had already been one comment/question about this topic, some further explanation might have been needed.**

**On a small side note: Being a hat, and having been cooped up in the headmaster's office all year but for one night, Richard has long since taken to poetry and has gained an unabashedly penchant for the dramatics. And as he is not just a throw-away character, I decided to give him that persona.**

**AN2: on a completely separate but linked topic, a reviewer had decided to recite cannon-facts about the "Founder's Lines". When I hit the wall of writer's block that I'm still currently dealing with (and doing my best to get rid of), to try and help speed the process along, I started to write key points in the History of House Potter, like they would be if they were from his Family's Grimoire. I've debated on whether or not I should post it…as a lot of it does or most likely will have a connection to this main story.**

**If I do decide to post parts of it. I will post at the very least the part about House Gryffindor and Potter.**

**AN3 the following is the complete list of all the students sorted in Harry's first year ("e?" denotes a child sorted into Emrys and their foster hosue):**

**Last Name, First Name, Ho****u****se, Gender**

***Potter, Harry/eG/M**

**Abbott, Hannah/H/F**

**Bloomwind, Abigail/G/F**

**Bones, Susan/eH/F**

**Boot, Terry/eR/M**

**Brocklehurst, Mandy/R/F**

**Brown, Lavender/G/F**

**Bulstrode, Millicent/S/F**

**Corner, Michael/R/M**

**Cornfoot, Stephen/R/M**

**Crabbe, Vincent/S/M**

**Davis, Tracey/S/F**

**Entwhistle, Kevin/R/M**

**Finch-Fletchley, Justin/H/M**

**Finnigan, Seamus/G/M**

**Goldstein, Anthony/R/M**

**Goyle, Gregory/S/M**

***Granger, Hermione/eG/F**

**Greengrass, Daphne/eS/F**

**Hopkin, Wayne/H/M**

**Jones, Megan/H/F**

**Laughland, Leanne/H/F**

**Li, Su/R/F**

**Longbottom, Neville/eG/M**

**MacDougal, Morag/eR/F**

**Macmillan, Ernie/eH/M**

**Malfoy, Draco/S/M**

**Morris, Kellah/G/F**

**Nott, Theodore/S/M**

**Parkinson, Pansy/S/F**

**Patil, Padma/R/F**

**Patil, Parvati/G/F**

**Perks, Sally-Anne/H/F**

**Runcorn, Albright/S/M**

**Smith, Zacharias/H/M**

**Song, Isis/eG/F**

**Spinks, Roger/H/M**

**Thomas, Dean/G/M**

**Turpin, Lisa/R/F**

**Weasley, Ronald/G/M**

**Zabini, Blaise/S/F**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N (10/03/14): after the next chapter is where my writers block begins, I'm hoping my muse, or my creative juices decide to flow again (which ever wahy you wish to describe it)**

**Chapter 7**

Professor McGonagall led the group to the West Tower; students would normally come here to either find a secluded place for a rendezvous, if they ignored the smell or were far enough away; or when they needed to send a letter somewhere, as it was where the school's Owlry was located.

After traversing around the school, they finally arrived at the base of the West tower. The students were tired, and there was a faint compilation of owl odors. Upon reaching the second floor entrance of the tower, the voice of Hogwarts sounded throughout the air, and what seemed like a small globe of light appeared in front of the group. "Please follow the night-wisp I have projected; it shall lead you to the entrance. Headmaster and House Heads, I have already reinstated some of the old security measures; the entrance will recognize your voice and if you are allowed entrance, then the passageway will open. To gain entrance to the dorm you only need to speak your name and employment position; Emrys students you will only need to speak your name. This measure will be implemented to the other four dorms soon, so when the other entrances are configured, would the Heads please inform the other students. But do remind them that their names will be matched against their voice, to ward against using a name for nefarious purposes."

During this time, they followed the night-wisp projection, it did indeed lead them to a large mural on the wall; depicting the completion of Hogwarts; or so the plaque just below said.

Professor McGonagall started to move to the Mural, but the voice spoke first.

"Though I appreciate your Bravery and determination Professor, The child who found the Lost House must be the one to initially open the Door." Everyone in the Hallway glanced toward Harry. "Lord Potter; the Ancient Magics that were used to create this part of the Facility, has been in a state of dormancy for so long, the form of the space has been forgotten, you as the" Finder" must activate the magics. All that is needed for you to think; in great detail, the type of living space you and your house mates would feel conducive to your time within these walls…but I should warn you, while I hope many other students will keep this house from being lost again…you must also take into consideration that, possible future house members will have to be here as well. Please take your time."

Professor McGonagall gave a start, when her back foot wouldn't leave the floor. But was not too surprised, everyone taking part in this was probably just playing things by ear for now.

Harry spoke, "Very well, if all the students would join me, I would prefer your input before making any decisions."

Harry and the students walked a bit away from the Professors, before Harry called out, "Hogwarts, if you would, could you form a comfortable and circular couch?"

"Very well Lord Potter, since you asked nicely." And a fire-engine red Couch came into existence in the middle of the Hallway.

"Now everyone take a seat, and let's get this over with, so we can all get some sleep."

Over the next quarter-hour, the students debated and the Professors knew only that, as they couldn't actually hear what was being said. As the students finished, they all stood up and the couch dematerialized. They walked back to the Mural and Harry stood in front, he closed his eyes. As the students returned to there teachers, the voice called out, "Now verbalize your key, and the dorm will be set."

"I, Lord Harold James Potter, as by Rite of the Finder, hereby do call the Emrys Dorm and its Entrance into existence, and hereby grant permission to the students that have been sorted into the House, as well as to any professor that mean no harm towards the same. So mote it be!"

After Harry finished, a blinding light lept up from everywhere and the floor shook, no sooner than it had come, the light and most of the movement left.

"I shall warn you, as the form has newly been made, it will take a short while for it to settle, expect things to make slight adjustments, so watch your step. Professor McGonagall; as it is your duty, as Deputy Headmistress, if you would please either ask for a volunteer or assign a professor, to take the place as the Pro-temp Head of House, they will find the Head-of-House quarters just down the hall from here, and they will not need to be worried about the Owlry, the unused cleaning charms; to both air and building, have been renewed, and will be fully functional by the morn."

"Very well, I shall send a notice before retiring this night." McGonagall stated, "Now Lord Potter, if you would lead the way," motioning for him to do so.

"Thank You Professor; I would hazard a guess that the proper thing to say would be, "My fellow Phoenixes, Professors; welcome to the Emrys Dorms!" Harry said in dramatic fashion as he placed his hand upon the entrance and said his name.

Upon entering the portal, almost all the Students and Professors were stunned at the functionality and simplicity of the Common Room, despite the regal look of it all. The walls were colored in "Burnished Gold", with an even mix of the main colors from the other Houses; Maroon, Dusk Yellow, Leaf Green and Navy Blue.

The walls were three stories high and filled with bookshelves, along with the books to go in them. The only places on the walls that wasn't covered were near three feet above and below each window, the entire space around(two feet to either side and the entire wall above) the 2 fireplaces. There was also a stairwell set into an alcove and opened onto each of the catwalks on the upper tiers.

When Dumbledore entered the room, despite his face never changing, the tell-tale; almost trademark twinkle that everyone saw in his eye, disappeared…but as he was the last to enter, no one saw this.

In the center of the Common Room, Hogwarts coalesced with a sigh; "As you can see this is what Lord Potter requested and surprisingly, not much has changed. Each Library Tier has its own tables and chairs, to help facilitate homework and studying. The stairs on the far wall lead up to the Dorms, each of you shall have their own specific room, spaced between the first two floors; the upper year minders shall have the Third Floor to themselves but are encouraged to have an open-door policy to help facilitate the speedy acclimatization of the new students

Though I have sent a list to the Studies of each of the Heads, I decided that it was impractical to hold the suspense, and as they are all here, I shall inform them now.

Professor Pomona Sprout, Mr. Zacharias Smith and Miss Susan Bones, will be joining your house's new First years in class.

Professor Snape sadly, the Lady-Heir; Miss. Daphne Greengrass was the only student to be in Slytherin from the students sorted tonight, though from what I'm told that the Sorting Hat gleaned from her, the younger Miss Greengrass may be joining her older sister.

Professor Filius Flitwick, Mr. Terry Boot and Miss. Morag MacDougal, will be joining their year-mates from your House.

And Lastly, Professor Minerva McGonagall, Miss. Hermione Granger, Miss. Isis Belladonna…Song , Lord-Heir Neville Longbottom, and Lord-Scion Harry Potter, will be joining your first Year Lions.

Now to explain how these assignments will work… As I've stated before, each of the Emrys Students will be taking their classes with the various other Houses; any yearly type of scholastic accolades will be attributed to their 'foster' house. Any awards will be attributed to their actual house. They will act as if they are a part of their honorary Houses; the only things that will cause them to stand out are, their robes; if you haven't noticed already, each of the pupil's robes have been altered, as such is the magics of this school. While their robes main colors will be gold and black, the trim along the edges are that of their Foster Houses. That and the fact that they will be living in this dorm, are the only things to highlight them as; Quote-Unquote 'Outsiders', though I do hope that each of the Heads will inform their charges that, 'Any malicious or unprovoked attack upon another student that is neither part of any club supervised by a professor or within the confines and per instruction of a class, will be met with hostility and overly-harsh punishments.' Each child or adult that steps upon my domain are subject to this Law; they will be allowed two instances to learn from their previous mistakes; and if they are unable to, then any student will be expelled, and any adult will be forever more barred from entrance to my realm. In either instance for 2 generations the guilty-party will be barred from entrance, not to include other immediate family members to be or are currently enrolled.

I have watched this would-be school slide further and further from what my creators designed it to be. These decisions' were made neither lightly or in haste. Now as it is a bit late, you may all wish to retire to your rooms; children, each room is labeled with your names…off you go. Might I suggest that you change into your sleepwear and spend a short time becoming acquainted with each other, you will all be here for seven years; one would hope you all make it a tolerable, if not friendly place for each other.

Headmaster Dumbledore, I shall meet you in your office. Do hurry; I foresee it to be a very trying day for everyone." Without another word, the Manifestation 'broke apart' again.

No one knew what to say or do, they just kept looking at each other and around the dorm, until Professor McGonagall spoke up, "Very well, you all heard her, Students ready for bed, Heads…let us leave, so that they, and we, may contemplate Her suggestion. And Headmaster…I would suggest you get moving, it would seems that She is not a patient being."

….…

The next morning was slow to start, as most of the students had stayed up long into the night, talking to their dorm mates about the new house. Up in the Emrys dorm, Harry woke up in his room, one which he didn't have to share, which wasn't that different from his aunt's place, but this one was of infinitely of better quality and aestheticism. After going through his usual wake-up routine, he went down into the common area, and checked the topics of many of the books that lay upon the shelves. He noticed the lone book upon a pedestal on the main floor, when he looked upon the title he couldn't help but smirk.

"I wonder…" Harry wondered.

"You wonder what, Harry?"

He turned towards the voice, and saw Hermione walking down the last few steps. "Oh, this tome is very old and most would consider it 'questionable' if not 'Dark', I was wondering if She put copies in the other dorms."

"Why in the world would anyone consider a book 'dark'", she asked?

"Well this book brings to light many truths that a lot of people would rather keep hidden, and as this looks a much smaller version than the one I have in my library, She must have chosen specific sections," Harry stated.

Harry reached forward and opened the tome, after scanning through it, he turned and stated, "Yep as I thought, only has information on the founders, including Myrrdn. Oh well, She will tell us what it's about sooner or later. I'm heading down to do my morning exercise; I'll see you at breakfast, ok 'Mione?"

"You exercise in the morning? Most people would do that later in the day."

"I've always done my routine in the morning. It was the only time I had available, after a while it just became what could constitute as normal for me. Why are you up this early 'Mione?"

"Oh, first day of the new term, I'm always up earlier than usually, let alone it being a completely different type of school than what I'm used to."

Harry nodded his head, he could understand that since he had a hard time going to sleep the previous night.

"Why not look around 'Mione, I have to go. I'll see you down at breakfast; save me a seat will you?" Harry said as he turned towards the door.

"Sure Harry," She said as he was leaving.

Hermione slowly spun around the room, taking in the details of it all. There were shelves upon shelves of books, but the entire feel of the room felt 'cozy', almost like anyone could just pick up a book and have a sit on any one of the plush chairs that littered the whole common room. After looking through the titles on the shelves for, she heard a faint conversation coming from the stairs.

She turned and watched as a boy; Neville, and two of the girls of this new house, Daphne Greengrass and Isis Song. It sounded as they were debating the implications and repercussions of this new "House" begin made/found.

"I mean it Neville, the ramifications of last night's revelations, will not be fully felt or realized for a long time, not to mention that the Prophet will have a field day. They'll want to know everything; 'why this happened', 'what will happen to the school', and 'where was this so-called descendent', not to mention who it is. I'm sure many of us, not just in this dorm, were still talking about what happened last night before everyone headed to their rooms."

"I'm sure you were… some of the guys commented on it, but most of us just chalked it up to all the odd things that happen at Hogwarts," Neville shot back.

"That would be true if you only looked at the surface, even 'Hogwarts: A History', made many comments on the number of odd things that could happen here, but nowhere did it ever say anything about a lost house or any of what was revealed last night," Miss Song stated.

As they sat down on some of the chairs around the room, and before Hermione could say anything other than her greetings, the opening appeared, and from it issued a voice.

"Lady Greengrass, I'm told that, although you were originally destined for Slytherin, you are intelligent enough; much so that I'm surprised it hasn't occurred to you, that after the events of last night; the unusual sorting, not to mention my physical shift in location upon reaching the docks of this school, I would dare say that I'm am the cause…or at the very least, the actions that surround me are." Said a body that came into view, and when it came fully into the light, it turned out to be Harry.

"Good morning Lord Longbottom, Lady Greengrass, and Miss Song. And you are correct Miss. Song; it does not say anything about the topic that was revealed last night, for one very simple reason…control. World History has taught us many things, but the last thing it teaches us; is that the 'official story' is always written by the winners. But this conversation is a little to heavy for our first day here. Now as since I am sweaty and have an odor about me, I must go take a shower. If you feel so inclined as to wait, I will be down shortly…Hermione, did you get lost in the tomes? I do hope that wont happen too often, otherwise you'll never get to class." Harry said with a smirk

"Maybe I did, like it even mattered since I woke up just as early as you did Harry," she replied, almost indignantly.

"True, anyway if you all feel like waiting, I'll go take a shower and we can head down to breakfast."

After Harry went to shower and about 15 minutes of idle chit-chat, he reappeared with a shoulder-bag…. They other looked at him quizzically.

"Harry," Neville asked, "Those aren't school robes. If you went to class like that, you might be deducted points….."

"Not to worry, Neville, when I saw that pedestal," Harry commented as he pointed to the book he was looking at when Hermione came down before his workout, "last night, I went into my library and got my larger copy of the book. No where in it, does it say that Students must have the same style, cut, and look of their robes, and truth be told…it say quite a bit about what can be worn by Lords and Heirs to Noble houses, I would bet you most likely have a copy at your home, it would probably be a good thing to read through it. It is funny, even the School's Charter doesn't comment of the subject; now shall we go, I'm starving."

The journey down to the great hall was fairly quite, but other students used whispers' and analytical eyes when the group came into view. Upon entering, a silence blanketed the Hall, and did not lift until the group sat and began to eat breakfast. The group chatted about unimportant things, like wondering how their classes would go, what there classes would be like; even going as far as to wonder how anyone could NOT get lost in this gigantic castle on their first day here.

During their conversation, Professor McGonagall came to their table and handed each of them a sheet of paper, "These are your Course schedules, I'm sure each of you remember which foster-house you will be joining for classes…so I do not believe I need to remind you. And after you were settled in last night, Hogwarts came and told me to inform all of the First Years to wait in the great Hall after breakfast; apparently she has an announcement for you all. Now normally your Head of House would be handing you your schedules, but as I've not had the chance to speak to all of the staff, one has not yet been chosen. And as you will notice, as I'm sure you will become friends with member of not only your foster-House's, but from the other ones as well; each house has a Resident ghost, Sir Nicholas is such for Gryffindor, The Fat Friar, is Hufflepuff's; The Bloody Barron belongs to Slytherin, and the ghost of Ravenclaw is the Grey Lady. Hogwarts has decided to take the place of the Emrys' House Ghost herself."

Harry smirked and gave a snort when she mentioned, The Grey Lady.

When it came time for the older students to be in class, the bells in the tower rang, by this time the rest of the first year students had been told and were waiting on the announcement.

After the last bell rang, She materialized and called the waiting students up to the dais in front of the head table.

"Now, as I'm sure you will be told later, when asked about your day, the older students will tell you that what will, or in this case 'will not' happen, is not normal. The original guideline was that new first years, were allowed to explore, and familiarize themselves with the halls and classrooms (when not in use), so they will have less of a chance of being late for their classes; it should be noted, that the moving staircases will do their best to help you and any student, on their path to and from classes.

Those that are going about scholastic-type duties will have priority when using the stairs. Also the staircases will not allow access to the third floor corridor, until such time as it has been cleared for use.

If you get lost while familiarizing yourself, just ask any of the paintings or a ghost, they will point you in the right direction; and do watch out of Peeves the Poltergeist, although I think he is of no use academically, he does serve a purpose, if only a small one. Finally, as I'm sure many of you have seen a pedestal within your common rooms; sometime today, I would suggest you read the tome upon it, either separately or as a group.

I have also asked the Professors to allow you to watch any of the classes if you should wish to. Doing so may or may not help you form an idea of what the class will be like; but if you do partake in watching any class…you will not hinder any of the student in that class, or you will be ejected from the room, and house points will be deducted."

All of the students were in awe…all of the magically-raised students knew this was far from normal, and though the non-magically-raised, thought this was a excellent way to introduce the new students to the school, they could tell from their counter-parts expressions that this was outside the norm.

"Oh yes before I forget…any student is allowed to call upon any of the House Elves should they have need, or myself, though I would suggest you bring your needs to the Elves first; I may not always be able to answer, unless the need is most dire, but the House Elves are more than happy to offer assistance.

Lord Potter, if you and your liege-guardian would stay, I have some advice you must be aware of; everyone else…that is all. Do try to stay out of trouble."

It was obvious that everyone was interested in exactly why Hogwarts needed to talk to Lord Potter about, but they knew they would learn nothing and possibly face punishment should they try to stay and learn why. When the students left, it left Hogwarts, Harry, Professor McGonagall, and Headmaster Dumbledore, When Hogwarts looks puzzling at him, he spoke, "Minerva, as young Harry's Head of House, I shall inform you of the pertinent things said here, you may leave; All is well…"

He was suddenly cut off, by the most unlikely of persons; Harry himself. "Headmaster," he said with a 'scathing and sharp as a blade' tongue, "Although you had been my Guardian, since just after my parents death, and although you did so through a way that; although legal; is entirely questionable at best. I have not been your charge since the day I received my admission letter. Professor McGonagall; against your order, mind you, tried her best to deliver the letter to me in person, as was her duty, it wasn't until she had met an insightful First-Gen, that she was able to, though even that wouldn't have been enough, except for the fact that when she tried; I was away from my Aunt's home. This combination of event saw to her success. Inconsequential events then led to me learning of my heritage, as well as hearing both my parents will; as well as those from my grandparents, I and she know that she was on the list of those that were to take care of me, we also know that Petunia Dursley 'nee Evans was; quote/unquote 'Never to have any contact with me" I also know a great many of other things as well, but all this is insubstantial as you are no longer my guardian, and as such you have no reason to stay, so I will say this only once…. '**LEAVE NOW OR I SHALL EJECT YOU BY FORCE, BEFORE SHE WILL BE ABLE TO!'**"

Dumbledore went form concerned to afraid to down right terrified, in the course of the young Potter's short rant. It also caused him to back-peddle from the end of the House tables all the way to outside the doors of the Great Hall, as Harry stalked him down the row, and when Dumbledore was past the doors, Harry waved his hand at the doors and they closed with a crash. When he realized what just happened, he immediately looked around and noticed that there were a couple groups of first years waiting outside the Hall. And although he outwardly showed that everything was well, with his trademark smile and twinkle in his eyes; deep inside, where even he rarely tread, down where his heritage had ensconced itself; he was seething. Not only had a mere child had shown him up not only to his subordinate, who he now knew wasn't his anymore, but to a large number of first years, who if everything had been right and proper with the world, would have looked up at him like the infallible god-like being he believed himself to be.

Back in the Great Hall, Harry was doing his best to calm himself, despite the offer from Hogwarts for a calming potion, "If I can't either keep my calm or calm myself after I lose it; without the crutch of magic, then I shall always have the crutch."

After he had calmed himself sufficiently, "Now, no offense but lets get this over with, I have a request to listen to, as well as some exploring to do, on top of what you're about to tell me."

"Harry, though I am happy to see that while you lost your temper, you did not resort to violence, unlike many your age. I would hope you will work on remaining calm in the first place, especially around or with a staff member. I had already planned on warning you about your potions professor, Professor Snape. He was in the same school year as your parents, and though he was very fond of your mother, he and your father were downright malicious to each other, same as with him and your godfather. I doubt his ire towards your father has diminished any. I implore you to be careful around Professor Snape."

"I would heed the warning Young Heir, although it is not illegal, the Headmaster had given him instruction to use passive Legilimency as to hopefully ward off any attempt for a dark presence to manifest within the students, and as much as I would like for him to stop, since no students are being harmed, I am unable to intervene.

But that was not why I have held from your classmates…the fact that you are the heir to two of four founders, has and will send ripples across the British-Wizarding world. The students will, if they have not already, send home letters to their parents. The Board of Governors; who were; formally, acting as Regents to the school until the Heirs were found and control given to them, will not take kindly the fact that an Heir has returned. Even the Headmaster will be of some opposition to any change he sees as unnecessary or harmful to the school, even if they are not.

There are two paths to cutting off any opposition to either of these enemies…the first, and somewhat easiest is to find the Heirs of the other two Houses, and bring them here to take control or have their guardians do so in their stead; I say this is relatively easy since the other option involves finding the original paintings of all four founders and getting their blessings to the person you would chose to take control in your stead. The second option is only available because you are the principal-line of two Founders. Although there is a portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw within her house's tower; that is only a secondary frame, she felt that the knowledge she had attained would be a waist if she could not share it with those she deemed worthy.

Though I said that finding the other Heirs would be easier in comparison, if I may make a suggestion…" Harry nodded his head, "I would suggest working to perform both feats. The houses being able to have their guiding founders input; being able to talk to them would be of some help. If the House of Lions had Gryffindor's portrait, I could imagine that he would teach them that courage is isn't just blindly charging in to a situation, but taking the shortest time to look at a situation and decide where to stand, and then back up that decision.; I could see Helga teaching her 'Puffs that being loyal is a great thing, but understanding that being loyal to someone that doesn't deserve that loyalty, no matter how they relate to you, is being disloyal to not only yourself but to others that would be deserving of such loyalty. Each house could learn valuable lessons from their founders, lessons that could halt the descent into segregation and hostilities that have been allowed within the magical community. But as I said…it is only a suggestion."

Professor McGonagall was floored, many of those who remembered the event of fifty years ago, would remember Slytherin's "Chamber of Secrets" as well as the monster that dwells within. But to find that 'all' of the founders had a secret chamber within these halls would just seem mind-boggling.

"M'Lord, my last topics of note and a hint," they turned and saw that She was behind the Head table, "If you would remember your hair cut, then search out your cousin…next would be; talk to your familiar, she needs help to assist her family, and lastly the hint is this, all but one, both prince and cadet are here now, and the last is due to reach here soon. Also Smithing might be a worthwhile thing to look into." She said the last with a wink as she 'fell apart'

"Well, Professor, it seems that it was a good thing that I have the day to acclimatize myself to the school, and that you had the morning off, we both seem to have things to occupy our minds."

"It would seem like it indeed," McGonagall said.

"Then unless I visit, I guess I will see you in the first lesson with your first-year lions.

Professor McGonagall nodded at him, and then glided towards the giant doors, belying the apparent age she showed.

Harry just smiled and followed shortly after she had left. Outside the door, Hermione, Neville and Isis were waiting.

"Harry, we were wondering what was wrong? This is Isis Song; by the way, apparently she had the same thought as I did after She told us we had the day off. It seems she was near the back and as soon as we were released, she bolted from the Great Hall and ran all the way back to our dorm… she's in our house by the way. When I returned to the dorms, I or should say we; Neville and I found Isis here engrossed in the tome. While she read, we talked about how our lives were different or similar. She's similar to me, because she's felt for a while that she was different, due to many odd things that happened around her. And though there isn't anything wrong with it, while I was able to grow up with both my parents, the three of you were not, you; because they were murdered, Neville has asked us not to tell anyone, but I hope he wont get mad, when I say that the reason is just as bad as Harry's, and Isis never knew her parents, she spent a few years in a children's home up, but was soon adopted and grew up with a loving mother."

Before she could ruin anyone else's story, Harry stopped her. He placed his finger over her lips, but as he did that he felt a shock pass between the contacting skin, "Oh, there is it again…you didn't walk on any carpets lately did you, Hermione. And you should really let everyone ruin their own mysteries. It's more fun that way, and yes I know you're just excited. Isis, it's nice to meet you, and I'm sorry that you didn't get to know your parents, Neville and I didn't get to either, for different reasons. To answer your question Hermione, Hogwarts just wanted to give me a warning and to inform me about something that needs my attention, and before you ask, anything that I am able to tell you, I will but it will have to wait till later."

Harry got his first chance to actually look at her. Her hair was the same color as his, a black so dark, you would swear you could see stars within it, but while his hair was so unruly, not even his angry aunt could tame it, Isis' hair was long for her age, and straight, like strands of wire that were never placed on a spool. But here eyes, they were the almost the exact same shade as his, but only a little darker, like a deep emerald.

Hermione noticed that he was looking into her eyes, kind of like how she liked looking into his. She thought she would drown in his eyes, and she wouldn't complain if she did, so she felt just a little jealous.

"Isis, if you don't mind me asking, but when is your birthday, you seem familiar to me, but I would think I remember those eyes? I mean other than they look like mine."

"I'm not sure when, we were told it was either in June or July, but we've always celebrated it at the end of June. And I was thinking the same thing Harry. And I know it's going to bother me, until I can place it."

"Well, we should be able to figure it out. But for now, I'm sure we all have things that we need to do; I shall see you all at lunch."

They looked at him for a minute and then bade him goodbye as he walked away from them. He then sought out Lady Ravenclaw, both the younger and elder. So he set off towards the Ravenclaw tower, while speaking to the air around him, if anyone had passed him by or close to him in the hallway they would have hear him say, "Callie, if you would please have Helena meet me at the entrance to her mothers tower, I would wish to speak to them."

Unknown to him but known to Her, Callie had sent the message, all while watching her unrealized champion was oblivious to the fact that three of her charges were following him, each knew not of the other, but she knew of them all, and though she knew the minds of all three, only one would have to be watched carefully. But she felt that his mind may hopefully be changed from the path it would lead down.

As he briskly made his way to Ravenclaw Tower, Harry finally took notice the he was being followed. Despite the short time he had to train with; his Weapon Master would berate him and train him with more force if it was ever found out that he failed to immediately notice his tail. After a few moments thought he came to the conclusion that since Callie had not informed him, then his tail had not meant him harm. His first key fact that he noticed was small fingers that were placed just on the edge of a suit of armor. Later he caught a wisp of a blonde lock of hair. Next was on the stairs and the almost inaudible gasp when his tail probably studded his toe or shin on the edge of one of the steps. He could guess that they were a first-year like him, since they weren't in class, and of those that he saw that had blonde hair, he could think of only two that had most cause to try and spy on him, Draco Malfoy and a girl by the name of Daphne Greengrass. And either were likely looking for anything to gain an upper-hand on him. But his training wouldn't allow him to give much to his opponents, that's if he gave anything at all.

Upon reaching the door to the Tower of Ravens, the ghost of Ravenclaw was already waiting.

"Fair morning to you lady; I've decided to listen to your request at the very least. If you would ask for my entrance, we may talk in relative private."

The Ghost of Ravenclaw floated silently, but nodded as his request. She then passed through the door and a minute later the entrance opened. Harry nodded saying, "I thank the guardian for this honor," and then entered the tower.

A few dozen feet down the hallway, at three separate places, the students who had followed Harry to his destination, felt the need to inform their fathers of this new information, they wished they had more, but knew it was impossible to gain entrance to the House of Ravens, unless you were given permission or were a member of said House. They only knew of one of the other tails Lord Potter had. Then they felt a pressure on their shoulder, and turned to find the form of Harry Potter looking at them, but he had the face from the form of Hogwarts.

"My…my…my, young-ones, quite very un-sneaky of you, I would dissuade you of trying this again… I have been asked to relay a message to you, it is as follows, "You are young yet, you probably wish to please one or both your parents, I would dissuade you from trying this again. I have allowed you to follow me, yet I send this message to inform you that you have used the one free allowance that I allow people, any more will come with consequences for failure. I offer this in advice, 'turn from this course…for it will only lead to ruin, and that ruin would be well within my power to cause.'," and only one of the students heard, "Oh and tell you mother that as long as her husband is not informed, I would seek to have her attendance sometime this summer. We seem to have topics of some import to be discussed. Hopefully, cousin, you will treat this as a Black Familial matter. I do hope your day fairs you well.'

The student could only stand in their separate spots in shock, they'd been found out and to the one student, the comment about being Familial, weighed heavy. "I would think greatly upon this young one, I will not allow one of my charges to come to harm and if I failed to catch your detrimental action against him, you would not survive the final outcome. You know nothing of his true life…up to this day; everyone has been lied to, including your god-father. Remember that actions have consequences, even if you believe that yours do not. Now remove yourself from this area, of I will be force to take action."

The student, having been properly admonished, turned tail and sped away with all haste, as did the other two watchers, though theirs was less severe.

Back in the Raven-Entrance hall, Harry smiled, and made his way to the painting of Lady Ravenclaw; despite the almost twenty odd looks he was given from the first years that were seated around the floor and chairs listening to a student read from the tome on the Pedestal.

"Lord Potter, as you have come into our roost, then you must have need from one of us, correct?" said a first year, who's name he couldn't remember as the moment, but from the way they spoke he was probably a 'pure-blood'.

"Nay fellow student; your Lady ghost, came to me and asked a boon, I said I would think on it and came to the decision of at the least hear her boon. But I also have need to speak to your Founder's Portrait. We shall not bother you in your reading, and as you've found out, the tome is highly interesting and very informative about the founders, so please continue."

Harry walked over to the portrait, and spoke, "My Lady, or should I say grandmother…' he smirked when he saw her eyebrow raise a hair, "Yes Lady, I know my heritage, and that your only son Gracen Gryffindor, through the long line of fathers, I am his direct descendent. I would have a request of you, but it would seem that you daughter would have a request of me, I would hear it first if you would allow?"

Rowena nodded her head, but Harry could not fail to see that her eyes had become pained, as it looked like she might start crying at any moment.

"Now Lady Helena, I have come to hear the boon you would ask of me. I shall decide whether to grant it afterwards."

The Ghost of Ravenclaw told him her story of how as a young maid she fell in love with a baron, and how at the time he was to wed another. She had gone and asked him to run away with her, fore she would love only him. The Baron refused her, and in her grief she ran, she returned to her mother, and for a time became quite melancholy. Some time had passed since his refusal, and though she still loved him, he was happy. She soon found out that her mother had orchestrated the baron's refusal. She had wanted her daughter to take up the Mantle of Ravens, and help govern their society. To say this did not please her, would have been the understatement of that century. And in her vehement anger, she stole her Family's Mantle and ran away; hiding it somewhere her mother would never look. Her mother was pained that she had driven her daughter away, she did not know it at the time, but her mother had lost all contact with her only son, though she knew he was happy, she'd not heard from him in many a year. The Lady of Ravens felt that her daughter needed time to see that her decision was one of love and caring, she believed that the Baron would never love Helena, and had demanded his help to show her. As time passed her daughter had yet to come home to her, and as she felt that her time was growing short, she devised a plan to bring her daughter home. She sent the baron, whom her daughter had loved to find her and bring her back.

Unbeknown to either of the Ladies Ravenclaw, the Baron has always loved Lady Helena, but was at the time betrothed to his now late wife, and the contract left no way to break it. And as much as he hated to do so, he believed that she would find love again and be happy. His late wife had died the previous year prior to when Lady Rowena came to him, and as she told her plan. He agreed immediately, and went off to find his lost love. It took him years to do so, and when he'd finally caught up with her, he told her that her mother sent him to bring her back, when she refused. He told her of how he was stuck in that betrothal, than when her mother came to him, and made her request, he meant his refusal to be out of kindness, hoping that she would find a new love. Hearing this incensed Helena, and she stated, "You conspired with my mother to decide my life, I refuse to return while she lives," the baron would have said the her mother did not have long if she had given him the chance, which she did not, "and further-more…I refuse you, not through kindness, but with all the malice I feel towards the both you, the people who left me with no choice but to live a life a loneliness and sadness." If it had stopped there, the baron would have left dejected and rejected, having lost the love of the one person he truly loved. But in her anger; when she finished her tirade, her hand moved, like it was of its own mind…it moved quickly, and Helena had slapped the Baron. The baron then became enraged, never in his life had he been stuck by a woman, and as his lineage was that of the Vikings of old, his vision became awash with blood, and thus in his anger he pulled his weapon slew his love…and when he realized this soon after, in his insurmountable grief, took his own life.

It wasn't until later that her ghost returned to her home, the castle-turned school, where her mother laid on her death-bed, she'd returned just in time to watch her mother take her last breath. Helena knew that her mother's only regret was that she could not say farewell to her lost daughter, but that would not be enough to hold her from joining her Husband on their next Journey. In her attempt to honor her mother, she took up residence within the Tower dedicated to her mother, to guide and help those her mother felt were worthy of her house. And she did a marvelous job of it in her own opinion. She rarely talked outside the walls of her house, and even then it was always in private.

As the centuries passed, the Raven children needed her help less and less. So she stopped actively seeking out those that might need it, and let those that needed her help to come to her. Then almost fifty years ago, a student of Slytherin came to her needing her help, he told her of his plight, that he wanted to do something to honor each of the founders, to fix what he saw as a broken school, to heal the rift that had formed between the houses, he'd gone to the other House Ghosts, but they seemed unable to help him. For a few years prior Helena had felt the desire to correct her greatest mistake, but she needed the help of a student. She wished one of them; a Ravenclaw she'd hoped, to ask about a way to help her mother's House, but until this boy no one did. It seemed like this was her only chance, so she told him her story, and of where to find her mother's Mantle, he said that he would continue working on his project, but he may not be able to retrieve it till the winter holiday, possibly the summer holiday at the latest.

"I should have not trusted the boy; he'd led me to the topic of the mantle. I should have known, none had asked about it for last four centuries. I'd failed to remember that the student was in his last year. But I was desperate to have it returned, that I believed his silvery snakes-tongue. The boy did return but only after the damage had been done; I had told him my darkest secret, the one thing that could release me or bind me forever to this life of un-death. He came back a few years after he tricked me, to ask the headmaster for the position of Defense Professor. He was denied, but before he left the castle for good, he had brought my secret to the room of hidden things, and left it there. He then found me and told me he had brought it back, and where he had placed it. I immediately went to its spot, but when I got there, I felt a dark magic radiating off of it, the darkest magic I had ever felt in my existence. And in my shame I swore I would never speak of it to anyone, except that I never thought that one of my mothers blood would come and return the castle to Her.

These tales and your entrance here, prompted me to ask of you this boon, take my mother's mantle and cleanse it of the stain that boy left, and hopefully lessen the stain upon my soul for allowing it to happen."

Harry was floored, he'd thought she was going to ask something fairly simple, but this….this was anything but simple. He could only think that he would need the help of his goblin friends. They had been able to rid him of the curse he had, maybe they would be able to help with this. He then looked at the Lady Ravenclaw; she was on her knees crying silently, with her face in her hands. His head whipped around toward the first-years, afraid they would think he'd said something to; what they thought was a living portrait of their Founder. His thought had been correct, and few of them had jumped up and were starting to stalk towards him, but suddenly they stopped. When Harry turned back Lady Rowena and lifted her head and raised her hand in a stopping motion, it seemed she was hinting to her youngest ravens that she was fine.

Harry didn't know what to make of this, surely her painting could speak, much like many of the ones he'd seen on the way here.

Then Helena spoke, "No one knows why, but my mother's portrait has never been able to speak, though she is able to convey her intent to her Ravens. She tells them that she is fine, that the sadness and grief was not caused by you. Now Lord Potter, will you accept the request of my Boon?"

"Yes, Lady Helena, I believe I will, though I am almost at a loss of how I am to cleanse it, my one lead will take some time to pursue, but I will do my best to complete your Boon," he then turned to the painting, "Lady Rowena, I have come here today, because She told me of your Room, and of your descendants, Callie has suggested that I find both. From everything that I've seen and heard of, I do believe that their influence is or will be needed soon. I have already accepted my heritage, as both Lords of Gryffindor and Slytherin; I shall endeavor to find the others. Our history shows that it is slipping into darkness, I intend to stop this. In finding your lost Chamber, any assistance would be of great help."

Lady Ravenclaw looked to be in deep consternation, her brow furrowed in thought. After a bit she looked up and Harry and then turn to point at a wall within her painting.

And then Helena spoke, "Her Chamber is in the Hall of Infinite Doors!"


End file.
